Evil Angels
by AWK and The Akatsugirls
Summary: The Akatsuki are going through their usual day... when their suddenly in a new world. OUR world. and they meet up with eight girls who know EVERYTHING about them. And before they know it, all new adventures break out as well as... Romance? !
1. And So it begins

**Hey all! AWK here! Here's the re-write of chapter 1! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer. Ayukazi With Kitty does not own Naruto.**

3rd person P.O.V.

It was your regular day in the Akatsuki. Kakuzu was counting his money. Hidan was doing his sacrifices. Itachi was torturing Tobi with the sharingan. Kisame was watching Itachi torture Tobi. Zetsu was watering his plant friends. Pein and Konan were hiding some where, making out. Deidara and Sasori were fighting about art as usual. Yup, every thing was absolutely normal. Or so they thought. Outside the base, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were out side. "Everyone locked on to the chakra sources?" Kakashi asked. "Yup!" "Hai!" "Hn." "Use the Jutsu." Kakashi said. Together they yelled; _**"Universal style; Dimensional passage!"**_

In the Akatsuki base, Black holes ripped behind each member. "The fu-" Hidan started when he was swallowed by the hole. "What on-?" Kakuzu said. "TOBI'S TOO YOUNG TO DIIIIE!" Tobi yelled. "Where did-" Kisame said. "Pein!" Konan yelled. "Konan!" Pein yelled. "NOOO! UN!" Deidara yelled. Sasori fell in silently. "NOM!" Zetsu yelled. **(A/N: Had to have SOME fun with this.)** "What on earth?" Itachi yelled, attempting to run from it. He tripped and hit his head on the kitchen counter. The portal sucked in the unconscious Uchiha and the Akatsuki passed through the dimensions, to one similar to theirs, yet completely different. And it would change their lives, forever.

Ana's P.O.V.

I walked up to the door to my house in Blackfoot, Idaho. I'm Ana. I'm fifteen years old and I am an epic Narutard. I have pure black hair and sapphire blue eyes. I'm an early graduate from Blackfoot high. I have ADD and ADHD. Yeah, talk about akward. I am the oldest of my friend group by a few months and a year for a few. I am the tallest of my Friends and smallest of my Neutral group. I just got back from Europe for the school year. I was foreign exchange student for a year. I just got done with a graduation ceremony. I had escaped my Clique and skipped the graduation party. I noticed a note on my door.

Ana,

Sorry we couldn't come to welcome you home or go to your graduation, but we're going to be in Brazil until next summer. Tabetha is going to be there and she will be going to BHS for the year. My entire family is with us. Don't worry, you can handle it.

Good Luck!

-Mom.

Great, just great. I'm stuck with my Annoying as hell cousin from June 6th to May ! Ugh, why do bad things happen to semi- good people? I ripped down the note and entered my home.

"WELCOME BACK!" My friends, Clique and cousin blasted me with their welcoming. Oh, hey, look, my retards were there, too. COULD THIS GET ANY BETTER? "Thanks, Shouldn't you guys be at the graduation party?" I asked. "We are, retard." Said A voice I hated a lot. Oh, look, it just got better. My enemies were here, too. Whopde- damn- doo.

"Oh, wouldn't you know, Hello, Teona." I spat. Teona rolled her eyes. "I said we should do it at my mansion but no! We had to do it in this junk heap." She spat back. "Oh, you're welcome to leave. No one would care or notice. Besides, didn't I have a restraining order put on you last year?" I said. Teona rolled her eyes. "What eves. Come followers." She said moving towards the door. No one moved. She stopped and looked at her Clique. "Are you coming?" She demanded. Her "beta", Jasmine, spoke up.

"You don't own us. I'm staying." Jasmine said. "And why are picking her over me?" Teona asked, glaring down at Jasmine. "Because there are people here that won't use me like a punching bag like you did. Sorry, Teona, but, I'd rather chill with some real people." Jasmine said, glaring back. Teona turned. "Fine I don't need you! Teona, out." Teona stomped past me. "Privy." I muttered to her. She whipped on me. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" She said. I grinned. "Nothing, absolutely nothing." I said. I heard Jasmine snort. "Now, get out of my house, nothing." I said. She pulled back her fist. "Do it, I dare you." I said. Teona let her fist fly at my face. I caught it and chuckled. "You still can't touch me." She pulled her fist out of my hand and stormed out of my house, giving me a perfect opportunity. "Don't let the door hit you in the fat rear end on your way out." I called. Every one burst out laughing. "Jasmine," I said. "Yeah?" She asked. "Good job, 'Bout time you stood up to her." I said. Jasmine grinned.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" A boy shouted, getting over the akwardness that just happened. Every one cheered. My friends tackled me with "welcome back" s and "I missed you" s. My entire clique were a bunch of Narutards, with me at the head, the "alpha" as my brother would put it. There were eight of us in total. My "beta" was my best friend, Shay. Shay is the same size as me and a Sasori fan girl, like I'm an Itachi fan girl, Shay has blond hair and baby blue eyes, she has a very calm attitude… some times. Other times, she'll be more like Tobi than Sasori. Next comes Kira. The "I" in her name is a hard "I", she hates it when people mess that up, she has a super sense that tells her if her name is being said wrong. Kira is much like Kakuzu. She's cheap (A/N: Ow, ow, ow, ow! Kidding, Kira! Stop hitting me!) At times. She also has blond hair and dark blue eyes. Next is Amanda. She seems sweet and nice a first… Then you get to know her. She's hyperactive and random and violent at times. Like Kisame! Yes, Amanda is a baby blue eyed blond. Next is Nyisha. The only thing I can think of to describe her is: Hidan. Nyisha is cool, funny, smart, loud mouthed and I could say more, but I value my life. Nyisha has green eyes and blond hair. Wow, I have a lot of blond friends. Next is Miranda she a quiet girl, but, I'd have to say she's the Deidara of our group. She's an amazing artist. Most of the pictures I see are from Teen Titans or of Deidara. I've never seen any other Akatsuki drawings. Miranda has auburn hair and blackish- green eyes. Looks like we've hit the interpreters for my group of blonds! Yup, we need interpreters! Next is Brianna. She's… well… disturbed. She's rather an air head… or brain dead. She's… well… um… random. She has brown hair and green eyes. Next is my cousin, Tabetha. Didn't see that coming did you? We call her Tabby or Tabby Cat. She is overly hyperactive. All I can say is: She's a smaller, blond, grey eyed version of Tobi. In the time it took me to tell you all of that, the party ended. My friends helped me clean up. "Now I see why you didn't want to do this." Tabby said. "It's soooo messy!" "Uh, duh Tabby. That's what happens at a party. Is this your first time to a party?" Amanda asked. Tabetha lowered her head and nodded.

"Oh, sorry."

"Oh, Ana?" Miranda said, speaking up for the first time that night. "Hn?" I said. "You might want to consider putting Sasuke on your hit list." She said. "Why, what did Monkey do?" I asked, using the meaning of Sasuke's name. "He went to Oro- pedophile." She said. I stood up and grabbed the mini- Death Note from my back pocket, grabbed my pen and wrote:

Sasuke Uchiha- dies in a pointless battle with Madara.

I put away my "Equipment" and went back to cleaning. I knew the Akatsuki thanks to spoilers on YouTube. Their hilarious! (Ayukazi's Note: see The Hidan Show by aug235 (Dana- Chan) their my favorite.) And pictures on .

"Alright! All clean! Who's ready for her C.D.T?" My cousin shouted. "We still have seven other rooms to clean! And I'm not doing toilets!" Brianna said. I laughed. "Aw, come on, Bri. We all could use a break. And since Tabetha asked, it's her turn to do the C.D.T. And this time… WE COSPLAY!" I said. My friends cheered. "Wait, we don't have costumes!" Brianna said. "Ah, that, is where your wrong. If you had let me unpack, well, follow me." I said, leading my friends into my room, then froze. "What the..? Did someone sneak into my room and pass out?" I said staring at the boy on my floor. I walked up to him and knelt by him. He was out.

"Is it a cosplayer?" Brianna asked. Then I remembered something about dimension traveling.. The flow of dimensions? I read it in a library during school. I got up and dug in my back pack. "Ana, what are you doing?" Tabetha asked. "I think I know about this." I said. Where are those notes? I know I brought them! I promised Zack I'd bring them home! Where are… There! I pulled the fifth note book from the bottom. 104: Dimensions; Travel and flow. Said my messy hand writing on the top. "104: Dimensions; Travel and flow. Ana, how many notes did you take?" Nyisha said. "Not really notes, but 109 books that I found interesting translated from German to English." I said, opening the notebook and began searching. "Ana, take your hat off! You'll be able to read better!" Amanda said reaching for my hat. I whacked her hand away. "The hat stays on." I growled. I read from the translation.

Dimensional Tares: When a certain event happens in a single action happens in one dimension at the same time the same event or one similar to it occurs in the cross- roads between dimensions causes a hole between the two dimensions, sucking the nearest individual in through the hole, and into the nearest passing dimension. If multiple events happen, than multiple individuals will be sent in the same dimension. There is no known way to reverse this.

I shut the book and smiled. "Guys, I think, we have an Uchiha with us."

**AYUKAZI: What is going to happen now? R&R please!**

**KITTY: We hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. And so they Appear

**AYUKAZI: Yo! What's up peoples? Ayukazi...**

**KIRA: and "Kitty" here**

**AYUKAZI: I read over the first chapter and I noticed something. I forgot to tell you that the whole Dimension traveling thing…. I made it up… I've never been to Germany. **

**KIRA: or to any where else...**

**AYUKAZI: What she said, and I forgot to say what the C. were **

**C.D.T= Chakra Detection Training. AKA: Cosplay hide and seek. There, now you know! YAY! HAPPY FACE!**

**KIRA: We're still waiting for the brain scan to come back.**

**AYUKAZI: HEY!**

**KIRA: We don't own Naruto. Sorry to make your life horrible.**

**AYUKAZI: enjoy. While I grow mushrooms in my emo corner.**

**KIRA: Grow up.**

_Chapter Two_

_Shay's P.O.V._

"Guys, I think, we have an Uchiha with us." Ana said, smiling _that_ smile. She walked back over to the unconscious Uchiha on her floor and leaned over him.

"Be careful, Ana. You don't know how he'll react when he wakes up!" I said. My friend looked up at me and smiled. We were all to focused on panicking about my friend's smile to notice Itachi twitch and move. Ana pulled a complete ninja move, well sort of. All she did was look up at her ceiling as a Kunai whizzed by her face.

"Holy shit!" Kira yelled. We all looked down at the only ninja in the room that could be carrying a kunai. No, not Kira. Itachi.

"You have fifty seconds to tell me where I am and who you are!" He said. Ana was the one to speak up.

"Okay, YourinBlackfoot,Idaho. I'mAna,thisisKira,Shay,Amanda,Nyisha,Miranda,

Brianna, andfinally,mycousin, ninjaaswell." She took in a much needed breath.

"What?" he said.

"You said I had fifty seconds." She said, panting. Itachi glared, pulling out another kunai. Ana smiled her challenge smile. She jumped and pulled the kunai out of the ceiling.

"Oh, no. Now you've done it! You challenged her! No, I don't wanna watch. I'm going home! If I stay I'll have to clean up the blood!" I whined, hoping that he would back down. Nope! I forgot, Itachi's the pure ninja.

"I'll try not to hurt her too bad." He said, then lunged at her. CRAP! Ana surprised us all. She jumped on Itachi's back and pinned him so he couldn't move his arms. She set the kunai at his throat. We acted nervous. Kira smiled and nodded. I acted akward and panic-ey.

"That's my girl." Kira said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." I said. Everyone shifted uncomfortably. We acted scared, except Kira, but we all knew she wouldn't. Ana suddenly laughed.

"Hah! That crap won't work on me! I know you too well!" She said, covering his eyes. I kept muttering "No," until Ana said.

"He isn't fooled, Shay. He knows you've seen me kill before." She said.

"I don't wanna see again!" I yelled. Ana just smiled.

"Think, Shay. If Itachi is here, Sasori can't be too far behind." Kira said.

"And Kisa-Chan?" Amanda squeaked. She got strange looks from all of us.

"Sorry." She said.

"How do you know the Akatsuki?" Itachi said. We looked at each other.

"Who wants to explain this one?" Ana asked. We looked at each other again. Ana glared at us.

"COME ON! I SAID WHO WE WERE AND FOUGHT HIM! ONE OF YOU EXPLAIN THE MANGA OR ANIME!" She yelled.

"Anime? Manga? What are you talking about?" Itachi said. We stared.

"YOUR KIDDING!" Kira and Ana said. I sighed.

"Manga: Jap-" I started.

"I know what it is. What one are you talking about?" We looked at each other.

"The one your in." Kira said

_Kira's P.O.V._

"The one I'm in?" Itachi said. Ana slid off of him. He sat up and glared at her. She smiled. He turned back to me.

"Explain." I glared at him and said nothing. We had a glare off. Ana sighed.

"Kira doesn't take orders. She only speaks when she feels its right. Be carful when you speak to her. The smallest things set her off." Ana said. I flipped her off she smiled.

"Love you, too, Kira." She said. I growled. I sighed and gave in.

"Ana, where do you keep the Manga?" I said.

"Zack's room."

"Ew! I'm not going in there!"

"That's why I'm the alpha." She sighed and got up. She left the room and went into her brother's room. We sat there and stared at Itachi. He stared back.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooo… Itachi…" Amanda said.

"Hn." Itachi said.

"She's just taking everything in. She's slow. Wait for it. Shay," I said. Shay moved behind Amanda.

Relax, I'm not going to faint." Amanda said. Itachi's head suddenly snapped towards the window.

"Did I just feel Kisame's chakra?" Itachi asked.

"Three. Two. One." I said. Amanda fell backwards into Shay's arms.

"So, Kisame's here now, is he?" I asked.

"No. I just wanted to see what would happen." Itachi said, a small smile spreading across his face. I pulled me camera out of my pocket and took a picture of him smiling. Ana came back in. Her hat was falling off and she had a stain of what I _hoped_ was peanut butter on her jeans. She dropped the book in front of Itachi.

"NOW I remember why I locked the door to his room." She said, fixing her hat.

"What's on your pants?" Shay asked. She looked.

"Either dog crap or some really old Ketchup." She said. Shay, Tabetha, and Brianna left the room. We heard what sounded like hurling.

"I better not have to clean that up!" She said, rather calm for having a smoking hawt Uchiha in the same room as her. She noticed Amanda unconscious on the floor.

"Kisame?" She asked.

"Joke" I said.

"She DOES know you guys can't sense him, right?" She asked. We turned to Itachi. Ana's eyes widened.

"Uchiha pulled a prank in a new world, on his first day?" We nodded. She smirked.

"Hot." She muttered. Itachi ignored her, looking at the cover of the book. He glared at it as Shay, Tabetha and Brianna walked back in.

"So, in this dimension, my dimension is some thing you read for entertainment?" He asked.

"That's correct." Miranda said, making us all jump. She had been so quiet we'd forgotten she was there.

"There's also fan flashes and other spoofs about it on the internet. For example; The Tobi Show and The Hidan show." I said. Itachi cocked an eyebrow at me. Ana stood and walked up to her bag and pulled out her laptop. She sat down next to Itachi and pulled up YouTube. She typed some thing in and then clicked on some thing. From the computer, we heard, _"When you walk away, I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now?"_

"ZETSU- SAN!" Brianna shrieked. Ana paused the flash and we all looked at her.

"Shut up." She said blushing.

"You've just witnessed a fan girl in action." I said. Ana finished watching the flash and then pulled up….

"_I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car. I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!"_

"NO!" We all yelled. Ana laughed at us. Itachi's usually calm face was twisted in shock. His mouth hung open and his eyes were widened.

"Why, am I, a… girl?" He said. Ana shrugged.

"People come up with wired things to put up on YouTube. For example…" She typed,

"Episode 4 of Dana- Chan's-"

"OH JASHIN, NO!" I yelled.

"THE HIDAN SHOW!"(1) She yelled and hit play. Itachi watched part one silently. We left the room for part two. We waited out side the door, waiting to hear Itachi scream, "WHAT THE HELL?" Nothing came. We looked at each other.

"Maybe he had a heart attack?" Shay suggested.

"DO IT AGAIN!" Tabetha yelled.

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Ana yelled from the inside of the room. We laughed then smacked Tabby.

"OW!" We laughed again. We heard Itachi and Ana talking.

"Shut up fools." I said. They stopped laughing.

"Yeah. It's one of the oldest Akatsuki jokes. It was funny at first, but now it's just dumb." Ana said.

"What are the other old jokes?" Itachi asked. Ana's heart must be exploding. All alone in a room with the dead sexy Itachi Uchiha. Poor Ana.

"There's only one other one." She said.

"And that would that be?" He asked.

"Deidara: Boy or girl?" He thought for a moment.

"Deidara is a boy." He said. Miranda sighed in relief.

"Are you sure?" Ana asked. We heard some music play.

"Hn." We waited.

"Oh… Now I wonder as well." He said. Ana laughed. Hmmm. Itachi was adapting fast. The door opened Ana and Itachi stood there.

"Let's finish cleaning. It's getting late. Let's finish up." She said. It took us an hour to finish cleaning. In that hour, we were whipped out. Itachi was exhausted from the trip here.

"'night guys. Ana said, Heading for her room.

"Hn." Itachi said from the floor. I got an idea.

"Hey, Ana, one request before bed." I said.

"Hn?" She said. I smiled.

_Ana's P.O.V._

"Evil Angel." Kira Said. Your kidding. She wants me to sing? Really? It's not that I suck. I'm a really good singer but, In front of Itachi? I get quiet.

"Come on Aw-nie! Sing!" Tabetha said.

"Shut up, Tabby." I said.

"Yes, Ana. Sing. I've never heard you do a solo. Come on, sing." Miranda said. I sighed. I may be our alpha. But the three betas are obeyed. The betas: Shay, Kira, and Miranda. I obeyed them even though I was the Pain of our eight person girls-only Akatsuki wannabes.

"Fine." I muttered. My friends plus Itachi sat on the couch and watched me. Kira hit play on her iPod that was connected to my speakers. I inhaled and began to sing.

_Hold it together, Birds of a feather, _

_Nothing but lies and broken wings._

_I have the answer, spreading the cancer_

_You are the faith inside me._

_No, don't leave me to die here,_

_Help me survive here._

_Alone, don't remember, remember._

_Put me to sleep Evil Angel._

_Open your wings Evil Angel._

_Fall!_

_I'm a believer, nothing could be worse._

_All of these imaginary friends, hiding betrayal,_

_Driving the nail, hoping to find the savior._

_No, don't leave me to die here,_

_Help me survive here._

_Alone, don't surrender, surrender_

_Put me to sleep Evil Angel._

_Open your wings Evil Angel._

_Oh, fly over me Evil Angel._

_Why can't I breathe Evil Angel?_

_Put me to sleep Evil Angel._

_Open your wings Evil Angel._

_Oh, fly over me Evil Angel._

_Why can't I breathe Evil Angel?"_

I inhaled and headed for my room.

"There, I sang, you happy? Good. Good night." I said. I walked in to my room, threw my crap on the floor and fell on my bed, not bothering to take off my shoes. I heard a knock at my door. Wired, my friends never knock.

"Come in" I muttered. The door creaked open. Itachi was on the other side with Miranda.

"You sing to damn well. I hate you, ya' know!" Miranda said. I flipped her off she laughed.

"You do have a good voice." Itachi said. I looked at him.

"Thanks." I said. My heart rate it the roof. Damn. Itachi had the effect on me that my ex- boyfriend, Sam, used to have. Hello, fan girl.

"Good night, Ana, Was it?" he said, I nodded, he smirked.

"Good night, Ana." He said, leaving with Miranda right behind him.

"Miranda!" I called.

"Yo?" She said.

"Hands off, that one's mine."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, emo Uchiha ain't my type. I want an artist." She said. Call me crazy, but I swear to almighty Jashin above, my silent and most mature friends' tongue hung out of her mouth. _I should call her therapist._ I thought and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to my cousin and Brianna arguing again.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! IT'S TOO EARLY TO BE AWAKE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING AGAIN?" I yelled, running down stairs and shutting them up by slapping Brianna and throwing Tabetha out side. Don't worry, their okay. At least, Tabetha was. Just kidding. Brianna is fine… I think.

"How many times do I have to tell you, not before ten?" I said. It was nine thirty.

"Sorry." They said.

"You always are." I said. I went back into my room and changed my cloths. I came back down stairs and made breakfast for everyone. I make some pretty good pancakes. I made one for everyone, even Itachi, if he would eat it. What? I've never seen him eat. I went into the dining room and set them down on the table.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" I yelled. Shay, Kira, Amanda, Brianna, and Tabetha piled into the room and sat at the table and grabbed their pancake. I stared at them. We were missing two people, not counting me. Who was it? Oh! Right!

"Where's Miranda and Itachi?" I asked.

"Itachi's on the roof, trying to accept that he's in another world alone and Miranda is a sleep on the couch." Kira said. Of course. I sighed and hiked up to the roof. Yup, just like Kira said, Itachi was there.

"Hey. I made pancakes; it would be a shame if you missed out." I said. Itachi looked over his shoulder at me.

"Hn." He said. I beamed. I am fluent in the language of Uchiha.

"Yay!" I said and walked back in with him. Wait… am I forgetting something? Just then, I heard Miranda moan in her sleep. Oh yeah. Kira, Amanda and Tabetha had already finished their pancakes (Record time!) and trying to wake up Miranda. I checked the clock. Ten fifteen, even I would be up by now.

"Mi-mi! Wake up! Mi-mi!" Tabetha said, shaking Miranda. (Kira's note: Like your new nick name, Miranda?) (Ayukazi's note: It was Kira's Idea! I have nothing to do with this chapter! It's all Kira here!) Miranda grunted and slapped Tabetha.

"OW!" She said. I sighed.

"Guys, your not doing it right. You don't wake someone up with a stupid nickname!" I said. My two friends and cousin glared at me.

"Then how do you do it?" Kira said. I grinned.

"Like this." I stood in front of the couch.

"MIRANDA! DEIDARA IS HERE!" I yelled. Miranda rolled over.

"Not until ten…" She said. My friends and cousin laughed.

"Let me try that again," I in haled. "MIRANDA! HIDAN IS SACRIFICING DEIDARA!" I shrieked. Miranda shot up.

"DAMN JASHINIST! I'LL RIP OUT YOUR GUTS, PUT THEM IN A STEW, SEND THEM THROUGH A SAWMILL AND MAKE YOU EAT IT!" She screamed. We laughed. Itachi stared.

"What?" Miranda asked.

"That's how you wake someone up." I said.

"Where's Deidara?" Miranda asked. Kira and Amanda laughed while Tabetha pouted and left the room.

"What's up with her?"

"You kind of slapped her when she tried to wake you up." I explained.

"Sorry Tabby!" Miranda called.

"Whatever!" She called.

"Cheerleader!" I yelled.

"You got a problem with that?"

"Do you two always fight like that?" Itachi asked.

"Cousins!" everyone said. I nodded.

After breakfast, we went out back for some sparring. First up, Me versus Kira.

"Scared?" I asked.

"In your dreams." She said. I grinned.

"Ready…" Tabetha called running back to the "Safe tree" We nodded. "FIGHT!"

I ducked and jumped back. Kira flipped back, then ran at me. I blocked her punch and ducked her second hit, then kicked her legs out form under her, than flipped back.

"COME ON KIRA! KNOCK HER HAT OFF!" Tabetha cheered.

"WHAT THE HELL? TRAITOR!" I yelled. Kira punched me. I turned back to the fight. I grabbed her fist, flipped her, chicken winged her, and pinned her.

"GO ANA!" "WOOO-HOOO!" Miranda and Amanda cheered.

"ANA WINS!" Tabetha called. I stood by the winner's tree. Next, Miranda versus Nyisha. Ha, this is like our own chuning exams. Itachi watched, interested. It looked as if Nyisha was going to win, until I lost my cool.

"COME ON MIRAND! DON'T BE AFRAID TO HIT A GIRL WITH GLASSES!" I yelled. Miranda flipped Nyisha and held her down with her knee until Tabetha called winner.

"Why don't you use jutsu?" Itachi asked as Miranda joined us at the tree.

"We don't have any. We can only use Taijutsu!" I laughed. The fight between Tabetha and Shay began.

"GO SHAY! KNOCK HER ON HER BUTT!" I called.

"TRAITOR!" Tabetha called. I smiled as Shay pinned her.

"WHO AM I AGINST?" Amanda asked. I looked up at Itachi.

"You want to go at it?" I asked him.

"Hn."

"She's not that big of a wimp."

"Hn."

"Come on! I've seen Amanda take down the foot ball Captain!" (A/N: It's true, She has!)

"Hn."

"She can take you!"

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Fine."

"YAY!" Itachi jumped down from the tree.

"You actually understand him, un?" I turned, and fell on my butt. Right behind me, was the rest of the Akatsuki.

**Dun- dun- Daaaaaaaaaaaaah! Hope you liked it! Yeah, I know. Still long. Kira wrote this, that's why Nyisha was knocked on her butt. Usually, Nyisha could wipe the floor with Miranda. Kidding! Anyways, Kira wrote this before she left for Washington. She'll be back by 5:00am tomorrow. Again, really long, sorry, on the bright side, Chapter three will probly be up by the time your done reading this one if your a slow reader! ^^' yeah, no… probly not. **

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. OH! Let's go to Florida!

**Hello, Ayukazi here! Kitty is in California, so we'll be working on this chapter over the phone. Sorry for the slow updates. Working over the phone is harder than it sounds. Oh, and I noticed my mistake in chapter one. Where it says "June 8th" I ment to say "June 5th" Sorry! So, now it would be June 6th. So here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. If I did, Oro-pedophile wouldn't have taken so long to kill. **

_Chapter 3_

_Amanda's P.O.V._

Oh, my Jashin! They were right there! Kisa-Chan, Deidara-Chan, Kakuzu-baka, Hidan-baka, Pain-sama, Konan- Sama, Sasori- san, and Tobi-Chan! OMJOMJOMJ! I was _freaking out_.

"AMANDA! Focus! I know your freaking, but that's no excuse to freak them out." Ana said. I then realized that I had spoken out loud. I shut my mouth. I was still getting looks from Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame. I blushed.

"Anyways, sorry for Amanda's outburst and yes, I'm fluent in Uchiha. I have to be." Ana said, turning back to the Akatsuki.

"Why do you have to be?" Konan asked.

"She has to be because she works at an asylum for people who aren't even qualified as addicted. Some think that they _are_ one of you guys. Most of the population thinks their Sasuke or Itachi." Kira said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"When we were five Kira moved to Boise, Idaho. Didn't you ever wonder why Ana was so quick to make Kira one of three betas?" Miranda explained. I never understood that.

"So? Their old friends. How does that explain the asylum?" I asked, still not getting it. Kira pulled off the head band she was always wearing, like the hat Ana was always hiding under, showing a blue streak in her hair.

"So?" I asked. Kira laughed, Ana face palmed.

"It means that when Ana did her extra credit job at the asylum, she re-met Kira and snapped her out of her psycho moments." Miranda explained. I was still lost. Ana sighed.

"Let me shorten it. Kira thought she was Konan and I snapped her out of it." Ana explained.

"Oooohhhh!" I said. Everyone face palmed.

"So, can we know where we are now, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Sure! Your in Blackfoot Idaho in the United States of America!" I said, earning a thump on the head from Nyisha.

"Okay…." Hidan said, taking a step back. Tobi suddenly glompped Ana.

"Hi! I'm Tobi! And Tobi…." He started.

"Is a good boy. He won't be for long unless he gets off of Ana- Sama." Kira said. Tobi slid off of Ana, who gasped for air.

"How do you know Tobi?" He asked Kira.

"We know all of you. You're all in a very popular Manga here." Ana explained.

"OH! Tobi loves Manga! Can Tobi read it? Can he?" Tobi said jumping up and down. We noticed the Akatsuki sweat dropping.

"OR, more importantly, who are you and how did we get here?" Pain- Sama asked.

"Come inside, It's a long story." Ana said, motioning everyone to follow our leader. We didn't hesitate. The Akatsuki were suspicious at first, but then thought that we couldn't do nothing to them because. Darn, they didn't get to see me beat up the petty Uchiha. Damn.

We walked inside and sat down. Ana stayed standing, showing she was the Alpha.

"I'm Ana. I'm the leader, by their choice, of our little gang." She said.

"Clique!" I corrected.

"I ain't part of no clique." Kira and Ana said. I shut up.

"The three that are second in command are right behind me. There's Kira, Shay, and Miranda." The three waved their signature waves. "The others are Nyisha, Brianna, you've met Amanda, and my little cousin Tabetha." We waved while Tabby grunted: "Call me Tabby."

"I assume you know all of us." Pain- Sama said. We all nodded.

"Now, how did we get here exactly?" He asked. Ana sat down.

"Tabby, can you get my notebook?" She said. Tabby jumped up and ran up the stairs and came back down with the notebook and Ana read the Dimension description that she did last night. Only with out the announcement of the Uchiha being there. **(A/N: I was too lazy to type it all again. XD) **The Akatsuki was silent.

"No way at all?" Leader- Sama asked.

"No _known_ way." Ana corrected.

"Looks like we'll be here for a while." Konan said.

"Your welcome to stay here. My family is gone until next summer." Ana said.

"Thank you." Pain said. There was a really long awkward silence.

"And so Reba was born." I sang.

"Who (un)?" the entire Akatsuki asked. Glares were sent at me from my Cli- I mean gang.

"You show them." They all said. I pulled my laptop from my bag and typed: "Turn on the Radio: Reba" and hit Play and let them watch. After the first two minutes, I hit stop to stop a certain Jashinist from screaming.

"Sorry you asked?" Ana said.

"Hell yes, (un)!" They all said. Ana smirked. There was another awkward silence. Another Reba was born.

"Sheeeeesh! I feel like I'm in a fan fiction!" I said. **(A/N: Duh, Amanda! XD) **I got looks again. Ana, Miranda and Kira Pulled out their laptops. We all pulled up and brought up The-Music-Loving-Akatsuki-tard **(A/N: She totally owns me. If you have never read any thing by her, stop reading and read her story Akatsukittens. She is my inspiration! She is pwnsome!) **And let them read it.

"Wow…. That happened?" Tobi asked.

"No. If you don't remember than no." Kira said.

"Th-that's embarrassing." Kakuzu said, a light blush peaking out from under his mask. Hidan cracked up.

"Oh, man! Haha! Awesome!" He laughed. Of course Hidan would think it's awesome to be naked and walking out of a bathroom without a towel in front of a bunch of girls. I feel so bad for them.

"Heeeey. I just got an idea." Kira said. We all looked at each other nervously.

"Should we be scared or interested?" Sasori asked. Ana, Miranda and Shay exchanged a look.

"Yes." They said.

"Smart asses." Hidan muttered.

"Look who's talking, Smartus Assus." Said the only one of our group that had the guts. Yup, you guessed it, Kira. Hidan and Kira went into an epic glare off.

"Kira, your idea?" Ana asked. Kira looked away from Hidan.

"Florida. Let's do what The-Music-Loving-Akatsuki-tard did! Let's go to Florida!" **(A/N: All rights of going to Florida belong to The-Music-Loving-Akatsuki-tard because she is pwnsome like that. All rights belong to her. And her kindness for letting me use this Idea.)**

"A-are you joking? None of us has a summer home in Florida!" I said. Ana and Tabetha looked at each other.

"Ana? Tabby?" Miranda said.

"Well, Amanda is right; we don't have a summer home by the beach in Florida." Tabby said. I smiled.

"But, we do have an Aunt that left the keys to her beach house with us. She said we could go any time we want because she's in Brazil, too." Ana said. We looked at each other.

"Well, I don't see the harm." I said.

"Wait, don't you think we should go to Texas and see your aunt Cindy?" Tabby asked.

"Wouldn't she be your Aunt, too, Tabby?" Kira asked.

"Aunt in law." Tabby said.

"Oh." We all said.

"I guess we're going to Florida." Ana said.

"What about your-" I started.

"Start packing! Kira, Your seventeen, you drive." Ana interrupted.

"And who's driving when I'm sleeping?" Kira asked.

"Me or Amanda. I have my licenses because I'm sixteen next month." Ana ran up to her room and began packing. We all scattered to pack.

_Kira's P.O.V._

As my friends ran to pack, I was left alone with the Akatsuki. Unlike my friends, I hadn't been camping out in my best friend's house since May 27th. I looked at the Akatsuki. They stared back. Reba was born.

"So, what are we going to do with you?" I asked them. They all shrugged except Hidan.

"I can think of a few ideas. We'll need an empty room with a lock on it." He said, getting a little to close to me. I moved away.

"ANA! HOW AM I GOING TO FIT EIGHTTEEN PEOPLE IN MY FORD?" I yelled.

"MY MOM LEFT HER VAN!" Tabby yelled.

"BUT IT SMELL S LIKE DOG PISS!"

"WE CLAENED IT! IT'S IN THE DRIVE WAY!" I ran out side and opened the door and inhaled. Aaaah, Fabreeze. Okay, I could work with this. I went to my own truck and pulled.

"Oh, yeah." I reached into my pocket. No, my keys weren't in my pocket. I looked into my pocket. No, no, no, no, no.

"SHIT!" I shrieked. My keys weren't in my pocket, not in the car.

"DAMN YOU JESSICAAAAAA!" I screamed. I have been living with my mother's cousin's aunt's niece since I went to Boise and she has my keys. I pulled out my phone and dialed Jessica's phone number and waited. Jess was in Texas with Mom for the summer.

"Yo'?" Jessica casually asked.

"Jess, I'm going to skip the compliments and cut to the chase. Were the hell are my keys?" I asked.

"I've got them."

"WHAT? I need those! I have to drive Ana and everyone else to Ana's Aunt's Beach house in Florida!"

"To bad. Looks like your not going to Florida. Your not getting these suckers back until I get back." Jess said.

"Come on! Why did you take them? I need those!" I said.

"Because you got a D on your science final! You don't get these until you see me again. Bye!" Jess hung up. I kicked my car. This could not be happening. I walked back in the house. Everyone was waiting for me. Oh great.

"Well? Are you ready to go?" Brianna asked.

"Uhhhhhh, one small problem. I can't get to my house to pack because Jess took my keys. I can't get home to pack." I said. Tabetha tossed me the keys to the van.

"Hurry." She said. I ran out to the van and drove to my house to pack.

_Ana's P.O.V._

Kira drove away in the Van and we pushed her Ford into my driveway. Then a thought occurred to me. I turned to my little cousin.

"How are we going to fit eighteen people in a van ment for eight?" I asked.

"Do what The-Music-Loving-Akatsuki-tard did, Have people sit on laps." She said, giving the ford one last shove. I thought about it. At least no one ate beans last night. I sighed and went to the Akatsuki with our little plan.

"Why this logic?" Pain asked.

"Jessica took Kira's keys." I explained.

"Who's Jessica, un?" Deidara asked.

"The girl that has been taking care of Kira since she moved. Kira got a D on her science final so we all have to cram into my cousin's van."

"Oh." We waited for Kira to come back with the van, then we threw our bags in the back and figured out who sits on whose lap. It ended like this: In the back, Konan sits on Pain's lap **(A/N: Duh)** Amanda on Kisame's lap, he groaned a little, but Amanda remembered to take her pill, and then comes Shay on Sasori's lap. Next seat forward, Miranda on Deidara's lap Brianna on Zetsu's lap, then me on Itachi's lap. Tabetha and Tobi were wedged between Miranda and Bri and Deidara and Zetsu. Deidara was a little whiney at first, but then I said, "Do you want to sit by Amanda when her pill wares off?" Then he shut up. Nyisha and Kakuzu were wedged in the back, between Amanda and Shay and Kisame and Sasori. Kira was driving so Hidan sat next to her in the shotgun.

"Why do you want to keep Hidan in sight? And why doesn't his partner watch him?" Tabby asked. I stared at her. Someone forgot to take her medicine.

"Because he's Hidan." Kakuzu and I said in unison. Tabby nodded.

"Everyone ready?" Kira asked.

"Yes, Kira-Chan! Tobi even went potty and everything!" Tobi said. Now I felt like I was in The Hidan Show. Now all we needed was for Hidan to throw a dead cat on Kisame's head and get him to scream…. Nope, nothing. We're safe, for now….

"Good boy, Tobi and it's pronounced Kira. Hard 'I' and Ana, did you remember to lock the door?" I swung the keys around my finger and whistled. Kira nodded. She started up the van and we were on our way. I remembered a CD In my bag. What? I always have music with me. I handed the CD to Kira. "Play track 3" I said. She put it in and Willie Nelson's "On the Road again" began to play.

"_On the Road again,_

_Just can't wait to get on the road again._

_The life I love is making music with my friends_

_And I can't wait to get on the road again!_

_On the road again, _

_Goin' Places that I've never been._

_Seein' things that I may never see again_

_And I can't wait to get on the road again._

_On the road again_

_Like a band of Gypsies we go down the highway_

_We're the Best of friends,_

_Insisting the world keep turning our way,_

_And our way, is on the road again_

_I just can't wait to get on the road again_

_The life I love is making music with my friends_

_And I can't wait to get on the road again!_

_On the road again,_

_Like a band of Gypsies we go down the highway_

_We're the best of friends,_

_Insisting the world keep turning our way,_

_And our way, is on the road again_

_I just can't wait to get on the road again_

_The life I love is making music with my friends_

_And I can't wait to get on the road again!"_

"Wow, you girls sing good!" Kisame said. We smiled.

"We were in choir for most of our school years!" Amanda said. I rolled my eyes.

"Even with out choir, we would be awesome singers!" Kira said.

"Amen!" We all said. After that, we just kept listening to Willie Nelson and sometime in there, we switched to Rascal Flats. I got bored in the middle of "Bless the Broken Road" and began to read me favorite book: _Daughters of the Moon: The secret Scroll_. I noticed Itachi was reading over my shoulder.

"Interesting, isn't it?" I asked. He nodded. We continued reading.

_Kira's P.O.V._

I heard Ana talking to Itachi, so I looked into the mirror and saw them reading _Daughters of the Moon: The Secret Scroll._ I smiled. This was going to be fun. I drove on. Soon every one had fallen asleep. Even Pain. Wow, I thought he never slept. Hidan's face was pressed against the window. If I wasn't driving, I would take a picture. Aw, what the hell? I pulled over, got out and snapped a picture of Hidan with his face against the window. He woke up and saw me holding the camera and was really awake. I didn't hear him, but I didn't have to hear to know that he cursed loud enough to wake up Ana, Earning a series of punches, kicks and pure, bloody torture. It was definitely loud enough to wake up everyone else. The van was shaking with Hidan's screams and the violence that was being inflicted upon him was obvious. I got back in as soon as it stopped. Hidan was bleeding and everyone else, minus Ana, was asleep again.

"Light sleeper, Hidan?" I asked. He glared as I started up the van.

"Shut the f$% up" He said. I yawned. Ana noticed. I noticed that Itachi was awake.

"Kira, on Hidan's lap, I'm driving." Ana said, sliding off of Itachi's lap. Call me crazy, but Itachi didn't seem to like it. I did as I was told. I was the oldest, I could take Ana down in a fight, no problem. So why was Ana the leader? She could strategize. If she made a mistake in leadership, no problem, this is Ana, she can fix it. If I make the same mistake. Nope, that's it for me. I'm gone. I _never_ questioned her. She can be _evil_ when she wants to be. In the middle of the night. Don't try it. Before 10:00am. Don't. Even. Think. About. It. Ana may seem small and frail. But when you piss her off. Your done. She beat me in our spar was because I didn't know she was training in Germany, so I slacked in mine. Ana had taken me by surprise. I didn't expect her to take me down so easily. Ana took my spot be hind the wheel and drove.

"Just go until you find a hotel." I said, nervously sliding onto Hidan's lap. He wrapped his arms around me and grinned.

"Don't try anything Hidan, or I swear I will hang you out the window and Take the scenic route. That has a hundred potholes." Ana threatened. Hidan Laughed.

"She's not lying." I said. I closed my eyes and soon I fell asleep.

**There you go! Chapter three is all done! Okay there is now a poll up in my profile. Why? Well, I can't make up my mind. Who should I pair up with Kira and Nyisha? They are very alike so. You tell me! Review please!**


	4. Ana's night with Itachi

**Yo, yo! I'm still alive! Sorry for taking so long on the updates. Kira is still in Washington because her cousin got in an accident so we're still over the phone writing. Kira should be home next week, so hold on, please! Please remember to vote on my Poll! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto- san owns Naruto. Not me. If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would grow up, stop being a (CENSORED =D) brat and forgive Itachi and GO BACK TO KONAHA! Enjoy.**

_Ana's P.O.V._

Damn Hidan. Waking me up at midnight. Screaming and cursing. Waking everyone else up. Kira falling asleep at the damn wheel. Making me get off of Itachi-kun's lap. Damn it, damn it all. As soon as we get to the hotel Hidan is at the _top_ of my death note. Grrrrrrr. Kill Hidan. Kill him kill him kill him dead! How to kill him? How, oh how? Oh! Maybe he should get blowed up! Oh, oh, oh, or maybe he'll die in a hole! Wait, he's immortal. Damn! Wait. The video "Hidan can't be killed but with FI-YAH!" That's his weakness! He can't live if there's nothing left to live. BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! *cough*. I looked over at Hidan and Kira. They were both out. I looked in the mirror. Deidara was still trying to go back to sleep. He sleeps with his mouth open. How do I know? I'm last to fall asleep and first to wake up. Itachi was just barely falling asleep. I turned back to the road. We were half way to Florida and I was TIERED. We came into a town and I began to look for a hotel. The car in front of me suddenly stopped and I slammed on the brakes. Any one who was about to sleep was definitely awake now.

"WHAT THE F#$ WERE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL US?" Our favorite silver haired Jashinist shrieked waking up three people.  
>"SHUT UP!" yelled Konan, Kakuzu and Kira. Look. Three K's.<p>

"Sorry, I'm a little tired and I'm looking for a hotel and YOU YELL AT ME AGAIN AND I'LL PUT YOU THOUGH A SAWMILL THAT'S ON FIRE!" I yelled. Hidan shut up. Fifteen seconds later. Deidara was the only one awake.

"I can't sleep. Damn it, un." He said. I smirked.

"Light sleeper, Dei?" I asked. He flipped me off. "I would put some music on, but then I'd fall asleep and only Hidan and Kakuzu would survive the crash. After that the world will surely end thanks to those two." I said. Deidara looked at them.

"Should we kill them in their sleep, un?" He asked. I smiled at him in the rear view mirror. "I call killing Hidan." We laughed silently. I found a best western hotel and pulled in. Thank almighty Jashin above for 24/7 service.

"Alright, all boys that are asleep awaken or face my wrath." I said. Apparently they heard me, 'cause the all woke up.

"Wha-?" Kisame grunted. I turned to face the awake people. "Grab the sleeping girls and get you asses in while I check us in." I said and unbuckled my self and checked us in to the hotel. The manager was easily recognized, as my great uncle Thomas. "Ana? Is that really you?" Uncle Tom asked. I smiled. "Hi, Uncle T! I need a room for eighteen people." I said. He scratched his head.

"Why are you out driving this far from home and this late?"

"Kai, Tabby and I wanted to take some of our Cosplay friends to Florida." I explained.

"But this late?" I nodded. He sighed and grabbed a key. "Bring them in." "Thanks Uncle T!" I ran outside. "Come on, guys, we've got a room!" I said. Kakuzu glanced at me while trying to keep Nyisha asleep in his arms. "How much did it cost?" He asked. I laughed. "I have a family discount." I said. "You have a relative that works here?" Pain asked. "The manager is my uncle Thomas." As if that were key words. The girls woke up. Tabby Cat was the only one to show it not so calmly, either.

"Uncle Tommy!" She said, jumping out of Tobi's arms and running inside. We followed after her, only walking. My friends didn't have ant problems letting the guys carry them. Konan decided to walk instead of letting Pain carry her. To look more "professional." Ha! My ass! Itachi picked me up, bridal style. Oh, Jashin. I think I just had a fan girl premonition. Yikes.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Hn, it's only fair that the driver gets carried in, too." He said with a, (Call me crazy) small smile. I felt blush erupt across my face and turned away. When we got to the room he finally put me down. "Thanks Uncle Tommy!" Tabby said coming into the large suit. "How much is this going to cost?" I asked. "Uncle Tommy gave it to us for free! Just because we're family and we haven't visited in five years." Tabby said, making a dart for one of the separate rooms with Tobi. "Tobi, you try anything on my little cousin and you'll lose your little good boy, you got that?" I threatened. "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY, AW-NIE!" Tabby yelled. "NOT FOR LONG!" I yelled back. "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI WILL SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!" Tobi yelled. "You bet you are!" I went into the room next to theirs and flopped down on the bed and fell asleep. **(A/N: here it comes! Strange and freaky dream!) **

_Ana's strange and freaky dream_.  
>"Black, come on! Your on!" My manager called. I pulled on my hat to hide my hair. I walked out and pulled on my guitar. "Let's do this." I said. But, my voice didn't sound like my voice. My manager, Kristy, came around the corner.<p>

"Oh, Miley, I know you still want to work with Black. But your country and pop. She's pop and rock." She said. Pulling my hat off and began to walk away. "Wait, Kristy, what are you talking about? I don't want to be Black I am Black." I said. Kristy patted my shoulder. "Sorry, but, Miley, dear. But Black just left for her flight to Germany. I mean, why else would you be here?" Kristy walked away. Emily Osmond walked up to me. "There you are Miley. Ready to go?" She asked. "Why is everyone calling me Miley?" I asked. Emily looked around. "Because you are Miley?" She said. "WHAT?" I yelled and ran to the nearest mirror. And screamed. Instead of seeing my normal awesome leader self. Was _Miley Cyrus_. I began to slap myself. I stopped when I saw my self walking with Kristy. "Black!" I yelled and ran up to my self. "I" turned and smiled. "Hi, Miley! Still want to do that tour with me? I would to love it if you came to watch my tour in Germany!" "I" said. "And watch me trash your career?" She whispered. I dragged her off. "Miley, what the hell? Give me back my body!" I said. "No." She said. "Please! I have to be somewhere! Give me back my body, now!" I ordered. Sheesh, Miley was too tall. If she didn't give me back to… me then I would get surgery to make her as tall as Tabetha. "Why would I do that? With such a great boyfriend?" She asked. No. She. Didn't. "Black! There you are." Itachi said, running up to us. "Hey, Miley." He said and kissed her. "You ruin my career, I ruin yours." I said. "Try me." "GET BACK HERE!"  
><em>Dream end<em>

"MILEY CYRUS, GET BACK HERE!" I yelled, sitting up, causing Itachi to wake up and fall off the bed. "Sorry," I said, helping him up. "You okay?" He nodded. I grabbed some cloths from my bag and changed. I came out and began to pull on my Shoes when Kira screamed.

_Kira's P.O.V._

I woke up to Hidan's snoring. I rolled my eyes. And I'm called loud mouthed. Yeah right. I got out of bed and began to change. I wonder if Ana was up or if she actually slept in for once. "MILEY CYRUS, GET BACK HERE!" I heard Ana yell, followed by a thump I assumed was either her falling or Itachi falling off the bed. She was defiantly up. I walked out. Hidan was gone. Where was he now?

"Your next." Hidan whispered. Even though I knew it was him, I screamed. Hidan fell over laughing as I hyperventilated. Ana came running through the door And "Clear shotted" Hidan. **(K/N: Clear Shotted mean she kicked his manhoodness: 3)** He groaned. My turn to laugh. Ana jumped on Hidan. "WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU TOUCH? GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON NOT TO SEND YOUR ASS THROUGH A BURNING SAWMILL!" She yelled. **(A/N: That is Kai's favorite joke.) (K/N: YUP!) **"Chill, Ana, he just scared me." I said. She looked at me, then at Hidan. She dropped him like a hot coal. "I'm out!" She made a break for it. Given the chance, I helped Hidan up and then clear shotted him. "Ow." He squeaked. I smirked. "That is why you don't mess with this kitty." I said and left. We all got back in to the van. We made sure we all made sure that we had all of our things.

"BYE UNCLE T!" Ana yelled as she jumped in.

"BYE UNCLE TOMMY!" Tabby said, jumping behind Ana. We started off and we sang "On the Road Again." Again. Ana pulled her iPod and began to sing along with "We are the Champions" by Queen. The rest of the Akatsuki finally heard Ana solo. Soon Itachi and Ana were listening to her iPod together. How cute.

_Miranda's P.O.V._

I watched as Ana sang "Angel Flight" with Itachi. Wow. He could really _sing_. They were cute together. I had to get Amanda to get them together. What? Match making is Amanda's thing. Not mine. It's not my style. I went back to drawing Beast Boy from _Teen Titans_. Deidara watched me draw him.

"Nice drawing, hm." He said. I felt myself blush. "Thanks." I said. I remembered when Ana first showed me a picture of him in our freshman year.

_Flashback!_

_I walked up the stairs to the sophomore hall. Ana was waiting with her brother at the top._

"_Dude! Where have you been?" She said. _

"_Um, at school?" I suggested. She rolled her eyes. "I ment _before_ Christmas break!" She said. "School." I said. We laughed a little. She pulled a little orange booklet from her bag. "I've been pairing up everyone with Akatsuki. Since you're the artist of the 'Akatsugirls' as Kira named us, you are paired with our favorite terrorist bomber artist. Deidara!" She showed my picture of a blond pulling of the Akatsuki robe. "Uh." Was it a boy or girl? "Don't worry, he's a guy… at least, we hope he is." She chuckled. I looked at the pic again. I smiled. "I can work with that." I said and we laughed._

_End flash back._

Ha ha. Fun times. In an hour. Everyone was asleep. Kira and Ana and I were all awake. Ana was resisting watching Itachi sleep. The alpha and two betas…. This will get very interesting very soon. A look crossed as an idea crossed her mind. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to someone. My phone buzzed. Up side and down side to this. Up side: I know who Ana was texting. Down side: my phone was in my back pocket. And I was still on an Akatsuki's lap. And he felt it.

"YIKES, UN!" He yelled, waking everyone else up. Except Hidan, but there was violence, pain, swearing and the noise woke up Hidan who repeated everything. Finally everyone settled down and went back to sleep. Itachi decided to stay awake. So did Deidara. "What the hell was that for?" he grunted. "Sorry." I said. I had no explanation. I pulled out my phone to see what Ana had said.

From: BlackXItachi3:

To: Miranda-Chan

Subject: LMFAO!

Ha ha ha! U looks so cute with him! X3

My eyes widened at the picture she sent. It was back at the hotel, Deidara and I were still asleep. And I had… accidently rolled on top of him.

From: Miranda-Chan

To: BlackXItachi

Subject: OMFJ!

Where did U get that?

From: BlackXItachi

To: Miranda- Chan

Subject: oh, touchy.

I took it this morning :

From: Miranda- Chan

To: BlackXItachi

Subject: Delete IT!

Please, please don't show no onez please!

From: BlackXItachi

To: Miranda-Chan

Subject: Relax

I wasn't going 2

Relief washed over me. Ana could be very devious at times. But I loved her anyways. She maybe a little…. What am I saying? Really crazy at times, but she was a cool leader and great friend…. Until you wake her up at midnight or before ten. I went back to my drawings. Ana was humming along with her iPod. Itachi was humming along with her. I looked up from my note pad. Ana had her head rested against his. And he didn't seem to mind it, or her obsessive hat wearing. She never takes off the hat. And I'm not exaggerating! She _always_ wears it! Even when she sleeps! Speaking of witch she just fell asleep. Itachi seemed to, (Call me crazy) enjoy it, too. I raised my phone and snapped a picture. I smirked. As soon as Itachi fell asleep, it was revenge time… then I thought about it and decided to save it for blackmail. I went back to my drawing. I suddenly had a very bad feeling. I looked up and back at Deidara. He was smiling. He had seen. I raised a finger to my lips and winked at him. He grinned at me. I turned back to my notebook, but I still had a bad feeling. I looked up, and felt my self turn green. When I looked up, my eyes met Itachi's he had heard the click when I took the picture. Oh, no.

_Itachi's P.O.V._

Ana began to hum along to the L 'Arc-en-Ciel song we were currently listening to. I hummed along with her. It was amazing on how much Ana reminded me of Ayu. Eyes the same. Hair the same. Leadership instincts the same. They were so alike it made me a little homesick. But, looking at Ana as she hummed. I felt… at home. Ana was different in one way. That hat. Did she always wear it? If so, I could learn to deal with it. When I looked at her, I felt like she was, well, Ayu. It felt as if she had Ayu's soul in her. It felt as if she was trying to prove she had Ayu in her. When she was alone with me, she wouldn't be all weird and she was calm and cool. She was respectful and kind. She was much like Ayu. At least she couldn't read minds. Ayu would have been all over me for that. I smiled as she slept on my shoulder. She was beautiful. I wanted to kiss her. But she didn't have those feelings for me, I'm sure of it. I couldn't stop smiling. _Click!_ I turned in time to see Ana's third "Beta", Miranda, Put down her phone. Deidara grinned at me. Miranda looked up from her note book and at Deidara. He smiled at her she made it look like she was telling him not to tell anyone about the picture. She looked back at her notebook. She slowly looked up and turned green when our eyes met. Oh, no was the look on her face. I turned away. A small smirk spread across my face. I won't say any thing… for now. You know, I'm beginning to like this world.

_Shay's P.O.V._

I felt a bee buzz past my face and I woke up. Ana was waving her hand in front of my face a little to close. "_Was?" _I grunted, using the German word for "what?" Pronounced _Vas? _If you were wondering. "Lookey." She whispered and handed me her phone. Miranda from this morning sleeping on top of Deidara. Ha, ha. I can't stop giggling. Her screen popped up with a message from Miranda. I handed it back to her. She read the text, turned around and stuck her tongue. Miranda sent her another text and her eyes widened. She looked at Itachi. He shrugged. Ana blushed and sent some thing to Miranda and Miranda laughed it up.

"What's wrong, Ana? Don't like the camera?" She laughed. "Shut up. I don't mind the camera _WHEN I'M AWAKE!_" Ana growled. I turned away. Miranda was cool and smart and one of Ana's three best friends next to Kai and me. **(A/N: Like the Nickname, Kira?) (K/N: yes, yes I do.) **But she didn't have it today. She wasn't making the right moves. She had only been loud once and that was at Ana's eleventh birthday party. I wasn't there, But Ana had been sugar high and told me about it. **(A/N: You remember that, don't you, Miranda? With the unicorn? I sorry! I was on sugar again!)** Miranda was in _dangerous_ territory with what she did. I wonder what she took a picture of. I looked out the window and realized it was sunset. Kira pulled in to a Golden Coral. When Tabby saw the restaurant she said, "OMJ! YAY!" We all slid out and we all went inside for a cheap dinner. Ana wanted to save money for a "Special" surprise in Florida. Should you be scared or excited? Yes. After dinner, we got back in the car and Ana drove this time because Amanda fell asleep when she sat down. Kira and Hidan sat next to me and Sasori and Kisame and Amanda sat on the other side of them. Hidan was the first to fall asleep. Unfortunately, I was the last one to fall asleep. If you've watched the Hidan Show on YouTube, yup, every five minutes, Hidan talked in his sleep… EVERY FIVE MINUTES! "Mmmm…. I smell… something nice… like…. Coconuts." He groaned, burring his face into Kira's hair. The up side… I can finally win that bet. Down side: I CAN'T SLEEP! I hope he suffocated on her hair. "Mmmm. No eat your own f#$%ing atheist soap." He wasn't shutting up ant time soon. Ana seemed irritated, yet thankful Hidan was sleep talking.

"Ana, where's you duct tape when you need it?" I groaned. She looked at me in the rear view mirror. "Florida." She said. I groaned. "He won't shut up!" I bowed my head. "Just one more day if I can drive through the night." Ana said. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep when Hidan screamed his signature line, waking up Itachi and Kira. "SHUT UP, HIDAN!" Kira yelled. Hidan just moaned and buried his face in her neck. She growled. She seemed fine. "Having fun, Kai?" Ana asked, snickering. "Oh, bite me." Kira said. Well, Hidan had that covered. "OUCH! DAMN IT HIDAN!" Kira screamed. Finally waking him up long enough to say; "Don't pretend you didn't like it." He muttered and fell asleep again. "Oh, Bi-" I smacked my hand over her mouth.

"Don't say it." After an hour, Kira was asleep again. Itachi didn't dare fall asleep and I couldn't sleep thanks to Hidan. "Eat your own cucumber waffles." Hidan said. "Damn it." I said. Ana sighed. "Shay, if it's that bad, my bag is under your seat. I have ear plugs in the left pocket." She said. I reached under the seat and pulled out Ana's bag and put in the ear plugs. Oh sweet silence. I cuddled closer to Sasori and fell asleep.

_Ana's P.O.V._

I was awake, mostly. Honestly, I wished Tobi was awake instead of Itachi. I'd rather be wishing he'd shut up, than wishing that I was wishing he'd shut up. "Itachi, please talk to me. I need some one to keep me awake," I said. "Muh. Go way." Hidan said. "Except for that every five minutes." Itachi snored. "Oh, come on!" I said. I was actually thinking about waking up Tobi. Itachi laughed. "Just messing with you." He said. I glanced at him, then turned back to the road. "Since when does the pwnsome, silent and cool Uchiha mess with people?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Who said I was pwnsome?" he asked.

"Everyone." I said.

"Oh." He said.

"Pht, as if you didn't know."

"So, what do you want me to talk about?"

"Any thing that will keep me up."

"You remind me of some one who was very close to me." That threw me for a loop.

"Who?" I asked. He realized what he said.

"Never mind. It still hurts to talk about it." He turned away. I glanced at him. He looked stressed and, well, hurt. I sighed.

"Sometimes it's the best thing to talk about your problems, so they don't suffocate you. It's better to get things of your chest so it won't hurt as bad. The longer you hold it in, the more it will hurt." I said. He looked at me, astonished.

"How do you know that?" He asked. I smiled.

"I work at an asylum. Some times I do psychology. I learned it easily. My customers, and sometimes co workers, come and tell me their stresses and other things they need to get off their chests and it seems to work for them." I explained. He nodded. "I-I see." He said. We were silent for a while. He finally sighed.

"She was the hokage's only daughter, so I hardly was ever able to see her. She was placed right next to me in the academy, but I could never tell her more than 'hello'" He said. I nodded. At least he was saying something. "I was luck to be put on a team with her, but it was less time. Only once I had a chance. When just the two of us were sent to get medicine on a two-day mission that quickly turned to a three- day mission. I had three days." His voice quivered. "And you blew it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"We were caught in a blizzard on our way back. We had to stay close to stop from freezing and all slipped out. I was so thankful I was that I did." He smiled at the memory. My chest ached for him. He had such a nice smile. I wish he'd smile more often. He probly smiled a lot around this girl.

"She felt the same for me. She was always up lifting. Always supportive. She was an amazing medic and a damn good ninja, at that. She was ready to help anyone at any time. But, she was always a little irritable when woken up in the middle of the night, like you." He said, glancing at me. I felt myself blush.

"Did she not mind you comparing her to others?" I asked. I felt the inner physiologist that I was. It was freaking me out a little. He laughed.

"It was more like I was comparing them to her. But, no. She didn't like it. But she was always quick to forgive me. It was as if she wanted to be with me like the next minute would be her last." His smile dropped into a frown. "A month after I left the village. A _month_! I should have been there for her, but I wasn't!" He covered his eyes to hide his tears with his hand. I pulled it away.

"Don't hide your feelings. Everyone is asleep," I looked at Shay in the mirror. "Now, anyways. But don't be afraid to show your feelings from me. I won't tell anyone." I said, focusing back on the road. This was keeping me awake. He looked down at his lap. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I can't believe that I wasn't there for her when she needed me." He said, tears falling down from his eyes like rain. Rapid and hard. I pulled over on the side of the highway and looked at him. I took his hand and made him look at me. I looked into his eyes.

"What was wrong?" I asked. He closed his eyes tightly and inhaled deeply.

"She was suffering a heart tumor. When I left, she died. Her heart was broken that I left with out saying good- bye. Her heart brake and the tumor were too much. She was gone for a week before I found out." He was crying really hard now, barley able to talk.

"That was before you were sent here, am I right?" I asked. He nodded. He suddenly started laughing. He forced his eyes open and looked at me. He stroked my face.

"When I first woke up in your room and saw you, I thought you were her. You look exactly like her. Just lose your hat and give you a headband and you could be her." He said, his tears slowing. I smiled. I pressed my hand to his cheek. I turned away and started the car again.

"I guess I should tell you this. A week before you came, something strange happened to me." I said, my turn to share my mind.

"What would that be?" He asked, wiping away his last tears.

"A voice spoke in my head. And I wasn't imagining it. Would you like to know what she said? The first two things she said?" I asked. He nodded.

"She said; 'I thought I died. Where's Itachi?' that's what she said." He held my hand.

"Pull over. You need to sleep." He turned and nudged Kira. I caught him.

"Don't do that. Trust me." I drove on. We would reach Florida at noon if I could drive the night. I wanted to be in Florida for Itachi's birthday. And that was Tomorrow.

**Yay, cliffy. (Epic Sarcasm) I hope you liked it! What does Ana have planned for Itachi? Have they fallen? Will the others fall? All answered next chapter! Please vote on my poll! FREE CHIKEN DINNER FOR REVEIWS! **


	5. Florida at last and wait WHAT?

**AYUKAZI: Howdy! Kira is back! **

**KIRA: Yo! I'm back! Don't worry about my cousin, He's okay! (Crowd cheers)**

**AYUKAZI: And you say I have issues. **

**KIRA: I just spent an entire month away from my psycho best friend and her crazy ideas for fanfics!**

**AYUKAZI: Aww, thank you! Isn't it great that…**

**KIRA: _NINE!_ Don't spoil anything for them! **

**AYUKAZI: awwwwwww! Fine. I won't say it. By the way guys, it's official! Hidan and Kira will be together and Kakuzu and Nyisha will be together! Kira, would you like to do the honors? **

**KIRA: My pleasure!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to us. If we did, well… you know… Sasuke would be better. You know what I mean.**

_Kira's P.O.V. _

Ana was finally asleep on Itachi's lap. It was hard to believe with all the noise Tobi and Tabby were making. Oh, yikes. I just noticed their names are alike. Shudder. Ana twitched. Oh crap, she was going to scream and wake up. Her eyes fluttered and she woke up. At least she didn't scream. I turned back to the road.

"Kira-Chan." Tobi said from the back seat.

"Hard I, Tobi." Shay said. He keeps calling me Kiera.

"Kira-Chan!" Tobi whined.

"Yes, Tobi?" I said. Hidan looked up from the slaughter book Ana gave him to shut him up. **(K/N: Use you imagination for the book. -_-') **Wow, I didn't know Hidan could read. But then again, he's only on page 115. By now, I would be on page 1115.

"If you want to throw him out the window, no one would care." He said.

"Except Tabby." I said.

"Kira- Chan, Tobi and Tabetha-Chan have to go potty." Tobi said. Hidan snorted. Ana face palmed. I sighed.

"Tobi, we're in the middle of nowhere. Where do you suggest I let you guys pee at?" I asked. And regretted it.

"TOBI IS GOING NOW!" Tobi yelled. Everyone panicked

"PULLOVER!" Everyone yelled. I pulled over next to a bush. They jumped out and ran to the bush. Ana stuck her head out the window.

"USE THE OTHER BUSH, TABETHA!" She yelled. Hidan laughed, earning a back-hand to the head. Ha ha. We waited and I seriously considered leaving them. Who would miss them? Ana shot me a look that told me both "You're thinking out loud" and "you get me in trouble, I'm taking you with me." I sighed and sunk in to my seat. Tabby and Tobi jumped back in. I stared the van and began to drive again when Ana grabbed my arm.

What? Don't tell you have to go, too." I said Ana leaned for ward.

"Kai, do you know what day it is?" She whispered.

"The day we get to Florida, I hope." I said, she pulled me closer.

"It's June ninth! You know what that means." She said. We looked at Itachi. He stared out the window, looking like a rich dude. He noticed us staring at him.

"Hn?" He asked we looked away quickly.

"So that's what you're planning." I said out loud. Oh I regretted it. Everyone looked at us and Hidan leaned in closer. Ana pushed his head into the book on his lap. Everyone laughed while Ana and I whispered.

_Brianna's P.O.V._

Oh, man! I wish I was behind Ana and Kira so I would know what they were talking about. Hidan now sat on the floor, reading his slaughter book. Itachi was staring holes into Ana and she felt it, I knew she did because of how she was fidgeting and looking back at him. I needed to get them together. They were so cute! Snap. Ow. Ana was trying to break me of my princess stage. Every time I do an epic princess or fan girl moment, I have to snap my wrist with a rubber band. When I started, I had snapped away the skin on my wrist. I don't do it as much because I do NOT want to live through that again. Ana continued to whisper to Kira with Kira nodding along. They were up to something, and that was _never_ good. Kira's eyes lit up like fire at Ana's next plan and said something to her. I recognized what she was saying because I had learned how to read lips.

"That's genius! Let's do it." Is what Kira said. What is going to happen? I was afraid for my life. A plan Ana only shared with Kira was either a surprise party or a really bad idea.

_3rd person P.O.V_

Kira pulled around the corner.

"I can't wait to get back to your Aunt's summer home!" Brianna said. Ana looked around and pointed at a HUGE beach house.

"That one." She said. Kira pulled into the drive. Everyone jumped out and went to the back to grab their bags.

"Don't worry about it, guys. Kira and I will grab your bags." Ana said, reaching for the bag in Brianna's hand. Brianna stared at her suspiciously.

"Are you sure? It's heavy." She said. Ana shrugged and grabbed the bag and glared at Brianna.

"Bri, you are a terrible liar." She said, throwing the bag on her shoulder and grabbing Tabetha's bag and doing the same. The girls ran into the huge home with the boys behind them. Their eyes widened at the amazingly huge house.

"Holy crap." Nyisha said, staring at the huge Flat screen T.V. Shay drifted into the next room. Miranda ventured up the stairs. Brianna ran into the green house. Tabetha plopped down to the couch next to Nyisha, Kakuzu and Itachi. Hidan went into the backyard. Tobi, Amanda and Kisame followed Hidan. Deidara followed Miranda after a moment. Zetsu kept going between the greenhouse and the backyard. Konan and Pain were drifting aimlessly about the house. Sasori finally decided to be with Shay in the next room.

"Guys, get in here!" Shay yelled everyone ran into the room that Shay and Sasori were in. Shay was holding a picture of a five-year-old girl holding a giant tennis trophy.

"Whoa. Is that…. Ana?" Miranda asked.

"Forget that, look at the size of that trophy!" Nyisha said.

"Forget that! Who's the girl next to her?" Brianna asked.

"I believe that's me." Kira said, leaning against the door way. Everyone turned, gasping. Shay ran up to Ana with the picture in hand.

"Is that you?" She asked pointing at the auburn haired girl. Ana glanced at it and laughed. Miranda and Tabetha walked up to them.

"What's so funny?" Tabby asked.

"Is it you or isn't it?" Miranda asked. Ana laughed again.

"C'mon, M. **(A/N: Is this name better, Miranda?)** Tabby. Don't you guys remember coming here for my junior tennis matches?" She asked. The two thought.

"Oh, yeah! That's how I first met Kai-Kai!" Tabby said. **(K/N: You swore not to use that!) **

"You were amazing." Miranda said, recalling the match.

"Were?" Ana said, motioning towards the opposite wall. More recent pictures of Ana serving a tennis ball or scoring the win hung on the wall next to fifteen new trophies.

"Wow." The Akatsuki said. Ana laughed. Hidan pointed at a girl with black hair next to Ana in one of the earlier pictures.

"Who is that?" He asked. Kira laughed.

"That's me. My hair is originally black. I died it permanently blond a few years back. When I still had a crush on Ana's older brother." Kira said. Ana, Tabby and the other girls made retching sounds and Kira joined them a little while after. They all cracked up.

"They die will wear out in two years." She said. Hidan whistled. Everyone laughed.

"Okay. There are only nine bedrooms in the house, so pick a room mate and a room." Ana said. Everyone scattered and shot for rooms. Kira and Hidan took the room in the back. Ana and Itachi were together in the room at the top of the house. The one with the balcony. Shay and Sasori took the one closest to Ana's and Itachi's room. Miranda and Deidara chose the one next to the art room. **(A/N: Don't even think about it, Deidara.)** Amanda took the room with the fish tank. **(K/N: NO! Kisame! Out of the tank. NOW!)** Nyisha and Kakuzu took the room closest to the stairs. Don't ask. Tabby and Tobi got the room closest to the bathroom. Konan and Pain had the master bedroom. Brianna and Zetsu got the room closest to the back door. Again, don't ask. When everyone had their rooms and bags, Ana pulled out her lap top and began to read Akatsukittens by The-Music-Loving-Akatsuki-tard. **(A/N: seriously, it's her ideas. If you haven't read any of her stories. GO THERE AND READ FROM THE GINUSE THAT TAUGHT ME IN THE ART OF FANFICTION PWNSOMENESS!) **And her plan was set in motion. She stood up. And walked into the front room where Kira and Nyisha were teaching the Akatsuki how to play Wii Sports Resort on the Wii. Right now, they were in the middle of an archery contest and Itachi was winning.

"Hey guys, it's rather hot for June." Ana said. Kira's eye's caught Ana's gaze with a grin. Ana nodded.

"We should go swimming." Kira said. Ana nodded.

"YEAH!" Everyone said. The girls shot to the rooms to change. Kira and Ana handed the boys the swim trunks Ana bought when everyone was asleep at the hotel. She had this a little more planned out than anyone thought. Ana handed a blue bikini and winked at her, before she and Kira ran up stairs to change into their own swim suits.

_Tabetha's P.O.V._

I reached into my bag, looking for my swim suit. Where was it? I grabbed the material that felt like a swim suit and pulled out a pink one piece swim suit that wasn't mine. I hate pink.

"ANA! WHERE'S MY BIKINI?" I yelled.

"YOUR TO YOUNG TO WEAR IT SO I THREW IT AWAY!" Ana screamed back at me. I groaned. I slipped on my swim suit that my cousin so graciously gave to me and grabbed a towel.

_Ana's P.O.V._

I stepped out of the room in my red bikini, Feeling self conscience. Why did I exchange my Black and blue for this? I still have the chance to go back and change into that, all of the swimsuits were in my bag. Except for Tabby's. I actually threw that away. And Nyisha's. She already has a bikini. I grabbed a grass green towel and threw it over my shoulder. I made sure my water proof hat was pinned on right. Yes I always wear the hat all the time. No, I'm not saying why. Top Secret, hushity- hush hush. I walked back to the front room and almost passed out. The guys were ready. They had quite the abs! Even Tobi. Ew, did I really just think that? Huh, I think I did. Ew. I wiped the blood of my face as my friends and cousin came down the stairs and suffered the same problem I just did. Konan forced her self to stop staring at Pain.

"Okay, who's ready for some beach fun?" I said, running out the door, Akatsuki and Akatsugirls **(A/N: Kira came up with that.) **right behind me. We all laid down our towels. Then I remembered one tiny detail. Some of us can't swim. This occurred to me when I saw Zetsu staying away from the water.

"Guys, it just occurred to me. Some of us don't swim." I said. Brianna and Tabby nodded.

"Just stay close to us and you'll be fine." Kisame said, keeping his eyes on Amanda. I smirked. I didn't have to read minds to know what Kisame was thinking. I couldn't help but say my next line.

"Just a small reminder for some of you, we're not skinny dipping! You know who you are!" I said. Kisame blushed. Kira, Kakuzu and Nyisha laughed.

"Damn." Hidan said. Making Kira, Nyisha and I laugh harder. A huge wave crashed down on top of us, sending Zetsu running and freaking the shit out of me. The wave slid back out to sea. Kira, Nyisha, Miranda and I were soaked. Everyone else just had their feet wet. Witch was weird because Hidan was one foot in front of us.

"How did that only hit us?" Kira asked. I chased after the wave like a retarded puppy.

"YOU WANT TO SCREW WITH ME, POSIDEN? COME TRY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL GIVE YOU THE WRATH OF ODEN!" I screamed, causing my friends and the Akatsuki to burst out in hysterical laughter. A wave larger then the last one rose.

"Oh, shit." I said and made a break for it.

"I WAS KIDDING!" I yelled, jumping over the small wall just in time for the wave to splash down on the beach. As it retracted, I ran back to about mid beach and pretended to be confused. Surfers had washed up with a few fish and were laughing it up as they threw the fish back. Kira was dragging Hidan up the beach as he pretended to be a fish out of water. Now I see what the surfers were laughing about. Kakuzu sat up and pulled down his mask and spat out water. He looked like a pissed off fountain. Awesome.

"How the hell did that not hit you?" Miranda asked me as she pulled seaweed out of her hair. I burst out in laughter when Hidan stood up and faced me. You know those moments in cartoons when a cartoon character comes out of the ocean and they have starfish on their chest? That's what happened with Hidan. Everyone looked confused, then they saw Hidan and they all hit the sand with laughter. Even Pain and Kakuzu. Kira didn't get it then she turned to Hidan to ask him if he knew. And saw the starfish and started laughing. Hidan looked down and pulled the starfish of his chest, it made a popping sound, making me get a face full of sand. I stood up and wiped my face on my towel then threw it on to the wall and ran to the water. Kira was next in. Soon we were all in the water. I walked along the ridge where the water came up to my shoulders. Nyisha was relaxing and floating along. I grinned. I sent a wave over Nyisha and ran for it. What? I can't swim. Nyisha popped up from the water and saw me running.

"ANA!" She yelled.

"I didn't do shit!" I yelled and kept running. Soon I was out of rocks. I couldn't swim and it was a strait plunge to the bottom. I turned and Nyisha was only minutes away.

"Nyisha, stop!" I said. Nyisha smiled evilly.

"Pay back time." She said.

"Nyisha, don't!" I said. She pushed me back. I held my breath. If I could keep it held, then I could scale back up. But I didn't realize how high up the ledge was. If I stood, the water would be at my chin. But I flipped when I fell and hit my head.

_Nyisha's P.O.V._

I dusted off my hands and waited for Ana to resurface. When she didn't, I started to panic.

"GUYS!" I yelled. Kira popped up.

"What?" She asked. I swam over to them.

"Ana and I were goofing around and I pushed her and she hasn't surfaced!" I said. Kira's eyes widened as big as CDs. She grabbed my shoulders.

"How. Could. You. Forget. Ana. Can't. Swim?" She said, shaking me. The memories of Ana shamefully admitting she couldn't swim came up to me. I gasped and swam towards where I pushed her and dove. No use. I couldn't see three feet in front of my face. I came back up.

"I can't see her!" I said.

"Are we missing some one?" Miranda asked.

"Zetsu stayed on shore." Brianna said.

"No, some one else." Kisame said. Kira pointed towards shore.

"Look! It's Itachi! He's got Ana!" She said. I looked where she was pointing. I could barley see them, But I could see Itachi leaning over Ana. I swam to shore with everyone else. Oh, god. Please let her be alive. I ran towards them. I dropped to my knees next to Itachi as he tried to revive my best friend. She wasn't responding. Miranda and Amanda pushed me out of the way and kneeled next to them, saying; "Come on Ana. Wake up, breath!" I stood and began backing away. Kira caught my arm.

"You stay here." She said, glaring at me. Tabby was also glaring at me. Shay was staring at Ana, shocked. Brianna was hypervenalating. Kira's grip on me loosened and I ran for it. I heard Tabby yell after me. I heard Kira chasing me. I burst in side the house and sat in the closet of my room. What did I just do? I probly just murdered my best friend and I ran from it. What was I going to do? Ana was lying dead on the beach. Just like….. No. I can't think of that. I clutched the necklace. All of the Akatsugirls wore one. It looked like two dragons wrapped around a sword. It was our trade mark. After this, The Akatsugirls would be down two members. And it was my fault.

_3rd person P.O.V._

Back on the beach, Kira and Tabby came back and sat down. Miranda kicked some dirt. A small group was beginning to form. Itachi was still trying to revive Ana. Everyone was worried. Zetsu held Brianna's hand, trying to get her to calm down. Shay's hands were folded in prayer. Hidan was searching the beach for drunks or homeless he could use as a sacrifice. Hidan suddenly ran down the beach and disappeared from sight. Tobi was sitting next to Tabetha. Deidara was pacing up and down the beach with Sasori and Pain. Konan was sitting in the water, watching Kisame terrorize people to get his mind off of his worry. Kakuzu was restless. Sitting drawing dollar signs in the sand, pacing with Deidara, swimming with Kisame. Everyone was worried for the leader of the Akatsugirls and waiting for Nyisha to come back out. Some hot surfers came up to the group.

"What happened here?" One blond one asked, seeing Itachi over Ana.

"Our leader drowned." Tobi cried. Other surfers and swimmers gathered. Kira shoed them away. Ana suddenly jolted to life, sat up and began coughing. Relief swept over everyone. Tabetha, Tobi and the surfers cheered. Kira ran to her best friend and hugged her.

"What-?" Ana coughed. Itachi was still over her. He pulled Kira off of her.

"Let's give her some room to breath." He said. Kira sat back on her heals.

"You saved me." Ana said, wetting her lips. Itachi nodded. Ana sat there, not knowing what to do. If you told her to kiss Itachi, you'd be right. Kira turned to Kakuzu.

"Go tell Nyisha that Ana's alive." She said.

"Why me?" Kakuzu asked.

"Because she won't listen to us." Tabetha said. Kakuzu sighed and slid to the house and into the closet Nyisha was crying in.

"Just say it. She's gone. I killed her." She said, turning away from him.

"That would be a lie if I did." Kakuzu said, kneeling next to the violent and wet blonde. She looked at him.

"She's alive?"

"And kissing Itachi when I left." Relief was clear on Nyisha's face. She leaned against the wall. She looked as if she was praying for a moment.

"She's not like…." Nyisha shook her head. "Never mind." She slid back up to her room and showered and changed her cloths. Everyone came back and did the same. Kira made cookies and everyone stayed up to watch The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. Ana drifted in to the room with pictures in it. Itachi followed not long after. She was staring at some pictures of an auburn haired girl on a stage singing. **(A/N: This is called a fan fiction for a reason. Ana was never famous. She is just a really good singer. Trust me.) **

"Hey, are you Okay?" Itachi asked. Ana nodded, not taking her eyes away from the picture. Itachi stood by her and placed his arm around her.

"Happy birthday." Ana said. Itachi looked shocked for a minute, then remembered the Manga.

"What are you looking at so fondly?" He asked. She pointed to auburn haired girls standing on a stage, singing.

"That's me and my twin sister, three years ago. We were in a band called 'Twin Trouble' when we were five. It used to be just for fun, but then we grew up. We became an actual band when we were ten. It lasted for three years for me. Two for her." She said.

"What happened to her? Did you get in a fight?" Itachi asked. Ana shook her head.

"No, we never fought. Look here." She pointed to a girl on a surfboard riding a wicked wave. "She loved being on the water. It was something she was so obsessed with. She loved it and I wanted to be as fearless as she was. She was the dare devil and I was the hopeless nerd. I wanted to have her courage and fearlessness." Ana explained, staring at the picture with admiration.

"What happened to her?" Itachi asked again. She led him to a closet and turned on a light. The closet was filled with pictures of Ana's twin. Ana walked over to a cardboard box and opened it and pulled out a news paper and handed it to Itachi. He read the head line.

**GIRL FOUND ON LEDGE!** He read the highlighted article.

**On June 22****nd****, twelve year old Moriah **the last name was crossed out in sharpie **had fallen off of her surfboard and never resurfaced. Yesterday evening, her body was found with a shark bite in her side. Her family was devastated when they received the news. "She was a great inspiration to all that were around her." States her sister, Ana.** He had only read the highlighted parts. Not much, but enough to get the message. **(A/N: This never really happened. Ana never had a sister XD.) ** Itachi looked at Ana with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said, setting the papers on the box and held her.

"Nyisha and Kira only knew Moriah. Miranda never got the chance to meet her." Ana said. Itachi brushed a strand of hair out of Ana's face.

"It's good to get it out there and off my chest. I wouldn't talk to anyone about it because I was so afraid that something would happen to me or my brother. After tonight, I think I'm over it." She said, looking up at him. He smiled down at her. She kissed him.

"Thanks." She said, adjusting her hat.

"For what?" He asked.

"Saving me and helping me." She said. They stepped out of the closet. Ana turned off the light and the new couple rejoined their friends to watch Jay Leno dis stars.

**AYUKAZI: There we go! Sorry about taking so long! **

**KITTY: Yeah, my fault, sorry.**

**AYUKAZI: Your forgiven! So we hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**KITTY: Review and receive a hug from Itachi, Deidara, or Hidan!**

**ITACHI, DEIDARA AND HIDAN: Why us?**

**KITTY: Because you're the top three hottest dudes of the Akatsuki that no girl would ever hit. (Ayukazi kicks Hidan in the manhood.) **

**HIDAN: Owwwwww.**

**ITACHI: ha-ha.**

**DEIDARA: Yow, un**

**KITTY: Well, she didn't hit you.**

**AYUKAZI: Review for more Hidan abuse! :3 **


	6. Valentines day special NOT chapter 6

**AYUKAZI: HEY GUUUUUYS!**

**KITTY: Has anyone seen my banana?**

**SHAY: DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**AMANDA: OMJ I GOTS A ROSE AND I' M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!**

**BRIANNA: Here you go, Zetsu Jr. (Her pet plant.) (*Waters plant*)**

**TABETHA: Tobi- chan! Tobi- chan! Tobi- chan is a good boy!**

**NYISHA: I'm not afraid to sacrifice you to Jashin – Sama… With A _spoork_. LOL**

**MIRANDA: They all had sugar…. A lot of sugar. Seeing as how I'm the only one, um… "Sober" right now, I'll do the intro. Seeing as how it's V-Day…**

**EVERYONE (ECCEPT MIRANDA): OMJ HAPPY VALENTINES DAAAAAAY! HERE'S YOUR VALENTINE!**

**MIRANDA: What they said. What is the Valentine? Well, seeing as how our beloved reviewers loved the Hidan abuse at the end of last chapter… (Ayukazi kicks Hidan in the head.)**

**HIDAN: WTF?**

**MIMI: Dang it, Ayukazi! Would you stop typing that?**

**AYUKAZI: Bwhahahahahahaha! Nevaaaaaaaaaaaah! LOL!**

**(Miranda pulls shot gun off the wall."**

**AYUKAZI: SAVE IT FOR HIDAN!**

**MIRANDA: Fine. Any ways, by request of our beloved reviewers… This chapter of Evil Angels is… (Enter dramatic music.)….. **

**A HIDAN ABUSE EPISODE! **

**HIDAN: OH JASHIN HELP MEH!**

**AYUKAZI: No escape. Hidan- chaaaaan! **

**EVERYONE: LOL!**

**HIDAN: T.T **

**MIRANDA: we have collected torture ideas from our friends at school and Ayukazi's brother.**

**AYUKAZI: YEAH BRUTAH! **

**KITTY: In bold and italics line will be the code name of our friends and after that in bold and italics will be the Idea. We're short on time so, we won't be able to do all of them. Sorry. **

**BRIANNA: Let's begin!**

**HIDAN: NO!**

**Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto, but it would rock if we did, but we respect Kishimoto- Sama.**

_**The Real Kitty- chan: Make Dei-chan BLOW HIM UP!**_

Hidan ran around the bomb shelter, looking for some where to hid, while looking up, waiting for Deidara and Miranda to fly over head and blow him up. As if he was aware of my narrarating, he stopped and said:

"Well no shit, I can hear your Narrarating, Ayukazi! Your loud and it's not that I'm afraid of dying, immortal, retard," yes, Hidan, you are an immortal retard. "Shut up. It's that I don't want to be abused for your entertainment!" Awwww, are you scared I'll kick you in the manhood again? "Yes!" Haha. Is the immortal loud mouth afwaid of a sugar high, Itachi fan girl? "… Maybe" Back to the torture, after finding nothing more than a chair to hide under,

"Really?" Hidan asked as he scrambled under the chair. Yes, Hidan, really. As an owl flew over. A bomb dropped from the bird and missed the bomb shelter that covered Hidan for miles. Hidan jumped out of the shelter, screaming:

"JASHIN BLESS YOU, AYUKAZI!" Thanks Hidan! :3 Then another, bigger, deadlier bomb fell and hit Hidan. Don't thank me, yet Hidan.

"Damn you, Ayukazi." He said. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that the bomb is triggered by swearing.

"Oh, sh-" Hidan started and the bomb went off.

_**Scenario #1 end**_

_**Num num num: Shoot him in the head, right arm, left arm, right leg, left leg….**_

Miranda entered the dark room.

"Why me?" she asked. Because you weren't hyper like every one else. She crept to the bed Hidan was asleep on. She took aim and fired. Hidan shot up, holding his foot.

"Aw, come on! While I'm asleep?" Yes. Miranda shot his left leg.

"OW!"

Left hip.

"OW!"

Arm.

"OW!"

Other arm.

"OWW!"

Hip.

"OW!"

Leg.

"How much more?" UNTIL I SAY END!

Foot

"Ow."

Manhood for the sarcasm.

"AHHHHHHH"

Head.

"Owww. Brain damage." Tobi enters the room.

"Is Hidan- Kohai okay?" Tobi asks.

"Yeah. Im-ort-all. It hurted bad, though."

_**Scenario #2 end**_

_**NaruSaku will never happen: (NOTE! Not my belief, hers): One word: Tobi.**_

Hidan walked along Ana, in chains, being dragged by Kira.

"Wait, Why her?" Oh, yeah, he's gagged and blind folded, too.

"Mmmmph!" Hidan screamed. The two girls pulled the blind fold and gag off and shoved him in.

"What the…?" Hidan asked, looking around the white, window-less room.

"IF YOU THINK AN ASYLUM CAN TORTURE ME, YOU'RE WRONG!" He yelled. Oh, no, Hidan. You're not in an asylum.

"I'm not?" No. Your in a white room,

"I see that." With…

"With?" A white chair swirled revealing…. TOBI!

"Hi, Hidan- Kohai! Tobi is in this scheme, too!" Tobi said. No, no, Tobi. It's _scene. _

"Ooooh, thank you Ayukazi- Chan! Tobi is a good boy, See Hidan! It's a scene, not a scheme! LOL, Tobi was being silly. Tobi's favorite flavor of Ice cream is toothpaste, what's yours? Tobi thinks that Silver is a pretty color, but orange is an awesome color. What color do you like? Do you know what Itachi's favorite color is? Tobi thinks it's red. What's your favorite vegetable? Tobi's favorite is carrots because Ayukazi-chan told me it helps your eyes. Tobi needs strong eyes because Tobi only has one, see? Tobi is a good boy because Tobi likes this eye and both of his ears and spine and spleen and kidneys and arms and fingers and…" Tobi was suddenly cut off by Hidan's screams.

"OH HOLY MOTHER OF JASHIN SOME ONE GET ME THE F#$ OUT!"

_**Scenario#3 end**_

_**Chapter end**_

**Yes it was short, but I'm pressed for time here. Finals are coming up. Sorry. I'll try to be better. Happy Valentines Day everyone! Review for faster up dates! Love you!**


	7. REAL chapter 6 The flyer and DANCING?

**AYUKAZI: Hey! We're back!**

**KITTY: and we're back to some-what normal!**

**AYUKAZI: Sorry about the short Valentine's Day special.**

**KITTY: The end of the trimester is coming up and we've got epic studying to do.**

**AYUKAZI: by the way, If I fail math, don't expect an update for about a month. By the way, we messed up on the ages. I'M SORRY! Ana= 16 Kira=17 Shay=16 Amanda=16 Nyisha=16 Miranda= 16 Brianna=16 Tabetha=14. Now we're right.**

**KITTY: Here's the REAL chapter six! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto. If we did, Sasuke will grow up and go home and there would be A LOT of Hidan Abuse. : 3**

_Kira's P.O.V._

I yawned and got up. Hidan was still asleep and drooling on the pillow. I touched my check. It was wet.

"OH MY JASHIN, THAT'S DESGUSTING!" I screamed, waking up Hidan and sending Ana up the stairs and in to the room. She had a spatula in her hand and I smelled eggs cooking. Hidan stood up in time for Ana to kick him in the manhood… Or at least what was left of it. Ana kicks harder than I thought.

"What did he touch? Where did you touch? I HAVE A SPATULA!" She yelled. Itachi walked in, curiosity clear on his face. Miranda, Deidara, and Kakuzu followed him, looking tired.

"What just happened? What's with the screaming? WHY DOES ANA HAVE A SPATULA?" Miranda said. Kakuzu now looked pissed.

"Would you shut up? Nyisha almost took my head off when Kira screamed and woke her up." He said. Nyisha walked in, looking tired and, oh, hell, she was _pissed_. I slid behind the bed and opened the window.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE F$# UP! IT'S NOT EVEN TEN AND WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING KIRA?" She screamed, dragging me and yanking me back in as I tried to escape through the window.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE GETTING AWAY WHEN YOU WOKE ME UP? WHERE THE F$# IS ANA?" Ana came back up the stairs with an omelet in her hands.

"Here's you're breakfast, Nyisha." She said, handing Nyisha the omelet. Nyisha grabbed it and ate it in less then five seconds.

"I'm happy, now." She said and left. Kakuzu slipped to the bathroom. Ana went back to the kitchen with Itachi, Miranda and Deidara behind her. I grabbed my grey tee shirt and denim mini. I slid out the window and into the next room. This was a closet… nice. As I slid in to the closet, I felt some one grab my arm.

"You may not have chakra, but you can never escape me." He said, with a grin. I noticed some thing was up. "Why are you always praying when your looking at me?" I asked. He sighed and pulled me back into our room. "I know the price of my immortality. I can continue on past my dying age, while all of those around me die. Meaning I can't fall in love. But I've been, begging, pleading, and unsuccessfully dealing with Jashin- Sama to let me fall in love." He explained. "What did he say?" I asked. He looked me in the eye with epic seriousness. Is that possible for Hidan? "He said that it depends on you." My favorite Jashinist grinned, but seemed to be pleading with me through his eyes. "Me?" I asked. He nodded. I was sure of what he was talking about. I slid my arms around his neck. "Here's your answer." I pressed my lips to his. He held me close. And I mean _close_. But, I was comfortable. I pulled away. "That good enough for you?" I asked. He grinned. "Fuck yeah!" He said and pulled me into another kiss.

_Shay's P.O.V._

I yawned and I smelled my favorite breakfast cooking down stairs. EGGS AND BACON! RAWR! I dashed into the bathroom and pulled on my shorts and blue tee shirt and ran down stairs. Ana set down my plate in my favorite spot. Next to Sasori. I sat down with a smile. Sasori stared at me, shocked. He turned to Ana. "How did you know?" He asked. Ana turned and set down her own breakfast. "Because of this." She turned and looked me in the eyes. _"Oro." _ The word danced through my head in Ana's voice. "NO!" I whined. Sasori looked at me. "She didn't say any thing." Kakuzu said. Ana laughed. "Not out loud." She grinned. "You use telepathy?" Sasori asked. "Only with Shay." She said. "That started after one year of friendship." I groaned Stuffing eggs into my mouth. "And I've known her for… How many years has it been, Ana?" Miranda said. "About, either eleven or twelve years." Ana said. "Almost thirteen for us, Ana!" Nyisha called from the other room. "I know! So that means twelve for us, Mimi." Ana said. Miranda growled. "Would you stop calling me that?" She asked. Ana made a heart with her hands. Miranda rolled her eyes, but did the same. Ana smiled. I noticed someone was missing.

"Where are Kira and Hidan?" I asked. Ana stopped. Then grinned. "KIRA AND HIDAN ARE MAKING OUT UP STAIRS!" She yelled. Konan and Pein looked surprised. "WHAT?" They asked, seeming panicked. Kira and Hidan came barreling down the stairs, holding hands. "Told ya'." Ana said, getting up and putting her plate in the sink before going to the fridge to get something for the new couple to eat. She frowned into the fridge. "Shay, Sasori, Kira and Hidan. I need you to run to the store and get eggs, milk and tomatoes." She said. Kira shot her a confused look. "Eggs and milk I understand, but why tomatoes?" She asked. Ana stared at her. "You've liked my egg and tomato omelet before." Kira twitched. "Fine, let's go!" she said. I jumped up and grabbed my shoes and pulled them on. Sasori followed me out. Kira stayed in a while to argue with Ana. Kira and Hidan trailed after us. "Come on!" She said, jumping in the car. Oy, this will be a long vacation.

_Nyisha's P.O.V._

I flipped through channels. Man, I wanted to go surfing. I couldn't go until Shay, Kira, Hidan, and Sasori came back. Ana plopped down next to me and pulled out the last book in the _Daughters of the Moon_ series. It seemed like yesterday she was on the fourth book. Now she's on book thirteen. I think I should be worried about her. I continued to flip through channels. For some reason, I started thinking of apple juice. Oopse, I forgot to take my pill. I dropped the remote. I was still tired.

"I'm going to take a nap." I said. Ana looked up at me and frowned. "It's not even eleven!" She said, looking at her watch. "I woke up early." I said and walked up to my room. I fell on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt some one lie down next to me. I opened my eyes. Kakuzu was lying next to me. "You couldn't stay awake either?" I asked. "Kind of hard to sleep when you get punched in the face." He said. "Sorry. I don't like being woken up." I said, lying back down. I felt like an idiot. If they ever found out how to go back, I'd be the only single and I wouldn't be crying like the rest of them.

"That's alright. After years with Hidan, I'm used to being punched in the face." He said. I felt him shrug. I chewed my lip and shrugged. "After almost thirteen years with Ana, I should be used to being punched, too." I said. "You're not used to it?" "I never said that." I rolled on to my side and tried to sleep.

"You know some thing, Nyisha, I like you." Kakuzu said. I opened my eyes and sat up. "You like me?" I asked. He nodded, a small blush peaking out from under his mask. I felt my face heat up with a blush. "I- I like you, too." I said, lying back down. He looked at me. "I like you as in _like_ you." He said. I nodded. "I know. I _like_ you, too." I said, blush deepening. He played with my hair. "You mean you don't find my appearance… disturbing?" He said. I looked at him. "I don't care about appearances, I want some one who will love me and take care of me and won't… run away…. When he…. Sees how I…. am." I said. He seemed to know what I was saying. "You want insane, go to Hidan. You want stupid, go to Tobi. You want freak, go to Zetsu. You want all in one, again, Hidan." He said. "But I don't want insane, stupid or freak. I want Sexy, stitched up, and cool. Aka, _you._" I said. A smile showed in his eyes. I pulled down his mask and kissed him.

_Ana's P.O.V._

I was completely enthralled in my book, that I didn't notice that two hours had past, or that Itachi was sitting by me reading over my shoulder. I was glaring holes into it. What a rotten ending it was seeming to be.

"ANA! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT WE FOUND!" Shay yelled. I jumped. "Unless it's eggs and tomatoes, or hosted by Victoria Justice, I don't care!" I said, continuing the book. Shay dropped down by me. I closed the book and looked at her Kira dropped a flyer on my lap.

**MIAMI DANCE OFF! HOSTED BY VICTORIA JUSTICE AND JUSTIN BEIBER! GATHER YOUR CREW AND GET ON YOUR MOVES! TRYOUTS ARE JUNE TWELFTH AT 2:00 P.M.! BE THERE! ** It read. I stared. I looked at Shay. "So you want me to watch this on T.V?" I asked, pointing at the flyer. Shay and Kira laughed. Kira put away the eggs and tomatoes then leaned on top of me.

"No, dumbass, we want to _enter_ it." She said. I froze. "What?" I said. Itachi looked at the flyer. "She wants to enter a dance competition, so let her." He said. I shrugged. Kira laughed. "Not me. _We._" I groaned as Kira spoke. "Kira, they'll recognize us." I said. Shay looked away from the T.V. "What do you mean they will recognize you? Do I want to know this?" Shay asked. You see. Kira and I used to be in the band called, "Black and Cats." With Moriah a few years before Mo died. **(A/N: Lie. Never famous. Mo is short for Moriah if you can't figure it out.) **We were good, going with out Mo for a few years. But then freshman year hits and I called it quits. Not because of school, but because I felt like I was betraying Mo. She was what kept me going, so, I stopped after she died. Kira is a good singer, but, I couldn't keep going.

"Ever heard of the band 'Black and Cats'?" I asked. Shay thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! They sing the song that goes like '_He's right in front of your eyes. Step down and take a chance. This could be romance!' _aren't they?" She asked. Kira nodded. "Our time. That's the name of the song. One hit wonders." I said. Shay nodded. Kira and I shared a look. "That's us and my twin." I said. Shay laughed. "Okay, you and Kira, I can believe. But, really Ana? Twin?" She said. "You don't have a twin!" Amanda called from the kitchen. "DOES!" Miranda, Nyisha, Tabetha, and Kira said at the same time. Amanda stared at me. Pein looked towards me. Everyone wanted to hear the story of Mo. I got the news paper clippings and handed them to the nearest person. Which was Brianna. She read what was highlighted in the paper. She couldn't stop crying, so she handed it to Konan. Konan finished for her. They apologized. I groaned. "This is why I never told any one! I don't want any damn pity!" I growled. Amanda went into her therapist mode. "The best way to get you problems out is to talk about…" I cut her off.

"FINE! I'LL ENTER IF IT WILL SHUT YOU ALL UP! BUT WHEN THE PAPARAZZI COMES AND STRANGELS ALL OF YOU, DON'T COME CRYING TO ME BECAUSE I'LL SAY 'I TOLD YOU SO' BECAUSE I DID!" I said. I felt better. Everyone cheered. I looked up at Itachi. He, Konan, Pein, and Kakuzu were the ONLY ones who DIDN'T cheer. "Will I regret this?" I asked him. He looked down at me and wrapped an arm around me. "I think you already do, telling from your expression." He said. I smirked and kissed him. Tobi tripped and fell on us, breaking the kiss. I glared at him. "Sorry, Ana-sempai. Tobi tripped. Tobi is a good boy." He said. I actually thought of making him be a foot rest like I did with Erick (Nick name- Tobi) back at home.

"Yes, you are a good boy Tobi. Now, go play with Tabby- Chan before you lose that." I said with a smile. Tobi took off. I leaned against Itachi again. He slid his arm around me. "He is not dancing on stage with us." I said. Hidan and Kakuzu relaxed. I noticed Hidan was twitching. Kira noticed, too, and went and rested her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Hidan-kun?" She said. I noticed Pein and Konan twitch at the honorifics. I was suspicious. Hidan twitched, again. "I need a sacrifice. Badly." I looked around. "All those who vote Tobi, say I" I said "I" Said Brianna, Deidara, Miranda, Nyisha, Kakuzu, Kira, and I. "NO!" Tabetha shouted, "Tobi's not that bad." Zetsu said. We heard the sound of a plant being ripped. "TOBI'S SORRY LITTLE FERN!" Tobi screamed. Zetsu cringed. "Not that bad. Not that bad. NOT THAT BAD!" Zetsu twitched. I snickered. Pein shook his head. "I'm not holding another audition to replace Tobi." He said. "Wanny." Kira muttered. "Privy" I muttered. Hidan muttered multiple words that I _refuse _to repeat. "There are a few drunks that have no home, family or friends or lives down the street in a dumpster. Help your self." I said, lying back on Itachi's lap. "Why sacrifice them?" Kira asked as Hidan ran out the door. I stared at her.

"Do you NOT remember that year?" I asked with a shudder. "Ooooh. Have at them, honey." Kai said. Again, Pein and Konan twitched. I stared at them suspiciously. I stood up and stretched. "Man, my back is in such a knot." I said, stretching backwards enough to look Itachi in the eyes. "Don't fall." He said, attempting to trip me. I jumped over his legs easily. "I win." I said and kissed him. He grinned. "Ana, Can we talk to you?" Pein asked. I stopped bending and followed Konan and Pein out back. I leaned against a tree.

"Wow, I didn't know you were gay, leader-Chan." I said. Pein frowned. "You know we won't be here forever, Ana-sama." Pein said. "Yes, I know. I'm not as oblivious as my friends are or how you mistake me to be." I said, frowning.

"We don't want you girls getting to close to the boys. Love will make them more difficult." Konan said. I nodded. I couldn't fight that logic. _Especially _with Hidan. "You can't fight that logic with Hidan around. But there's one other thing that you can't fight that you two seem to think you can fight off. But you just can't fight love. You can try all you want, but you may as well give up. I did." I did the last thing I was taught to do. I walked away.

Hidan was back when I walked in. I grabbed my iPod and my speakers and stepped back out side. "Aright. We can't have the entire group on stage, so…. IT'S TIME TO DANCE!" Everyone ran outside except for Kakuzu and Itachi. Pein and Konan were already outside. "EVERYONE OUTSIDE!" I yelled. Itachi and Kakuzu groaned and walked out side. I grabbed Kira. She held on to two blind folds. "Kira and I are going to show you some of our moves. WHILE BLINDFLODED!" I said. Everyone looked shocked. Except Hidan, who cheered. "Badass!" Hidan called. Tabetha and Miranda tied on our blind folds, then hit play on my iPod. The only hit that Black and Cats ever had played began to erupt from the speakers. **(A/N: This following song was written by me and Shay. Not famous. Sorry)**

"_Ready Black?" _Kira's voice came from the speaker, followed by mine.  
><em>"Ready Cat<br>Let's go.  
>Couldn't have said it better my self." <em>We changed from talking to singing  
><em>"Open the door as your life flashes by,<br>There he is in front of your eyes!  
>step down and take a chance,<br>this could be romance!  
>Take my hand and take this chance, nothing is stopping us now!<br>We've come too far to turn around!  
>Pull through and hold on!<br>This is our time!  
>Yeah, it's our time!<em>

_Come on, you can't deny he's yours now._

_Don't let him slip by!  
>Hold on, but don't hold up!<br>Let's go, our time is callin'  
>Take my hand and take this chance, nothing is stopping us now!<br>We've come too far to turn around!  
>Pull through and hold on!<br>This is our time!  
>Yeah, it's our time!<em>

_Our time is now, so let's go  
>Yeah, baby let's go!<br>Take my hand and take this chance, nothing is stopping us now!  
>We've come too far to turn around!<br>Pull through and hold on!  
>This is our time!<br>Yeah, it's our time!_

_Take my hand and take this chance, nothing is stopping us now!  
>We've come too far to turn around!<br>Pull through and hold on!  
>This is our time!<br>Yeah, it's our time!_

_Come on let's go._

_Okay Cat, let's go.  
>Right behind you, Black."<em> We stopped our dance and panted. **(A/N: I'm not saying the moves because I don't know what to do. XD)** We slipped off the blindfolds and looked at everyone's shocked expression. I walked to the iPod and hit replay. "Let's see your moves now." I said. The all began their dance moves. Tobi was (Falling) allover the place. The girls were good… except Brianna and Tabby. Hidan was whipping out some badass break dance moves. "Go Hidan!" I cheered as he back flipped. Kira and Tobi went crazy (Hidan had a look of regret on his face) while everyone else applauded. Pein wasn't doing much and Konan was OWNING IT! Pein just hid under a tree. I followed him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "I can't dance." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Everyone can dance. There's just Hidans and then there's the Tobis" I said. He shook his head. "What I mean is, I _can_ dance, I just _won't_ dance." He explained. I tried to come up with an excuse for him, but I couldn't. "Why not?" I asked. He smirked. "I'm the badass leader." He said. I rolled my eyes, again. "Of the Akatsuki. I'm the badass leader of the Akatsugirls. I dance. If your good, your good. It earns respect." I said. Pein had a dumb look on his face. "I don't understand girl." He said. I flipped him off. "My point is…. I just got that. Shut up." I said. He grinned as if to laugh. I cracked my knuckles and wiped the self-satisfied smirk off his face. "Oh, look. The badass leader just got his badass whooped." I said, leaning against the tree as he rearranged his jaw. I grinned. "Try. They can't see you here, so try, where only I can see. Let the music move you." I said. He tried to dance and I thought of Tobi on sugar high. I sighed. "You're right. You _can't_ dance." I said. He glared at me. "Let the music move you." I said. "I am. I can't think of dance moves." He said. I sighed and shook my head. "When Kira and I were dancing up there, we weren't thinking of dance moves, we weren't remembering moves, we _weren't thinking_." I said. He looked dumb again. I sighed. "Don't think. Just move. _Feel_ the music." I said. He closed his eyes. "I'll try." He said. NOW he was MOVING! "There you go!" I said. I turned and left, making a mental note that Pein and Hidan were definitely dancing. After monitoring every one, we turned off my iPod and went inside and decided who was on the team. I walked to my friends, Itachi by my side and his arm around my shoulders. Nyisha looked eager.

"Well? Who's on? Who's on? I wanna see! I wanna see!" She said trying to see. I pushed her down into a seat. "Sit down and I'll tell you." I said. She sat on Kakuzu's lap. But, didn't sit still.

"And the sixteen of us..." I started. Pein cut me off.

"Isn't that a little much?" he asked Kira held up the flyer and pointed at the small print. "That's our limit." She said. I cleared my throat. "As I was saying, before rudely interrupted…" I glared at Pein. He shrugged.

"The sixteen of us that are entering are….."

**LMFJAO! (Laughing My Frolicking Jashinist Air Off) IT'S THE EPIC, DRAMATIC, CLIFFEH! BWAHAHAHAHA! : 3 Review for Hidan abuse and Hidan hugs. (Sorry for no Hidan abuse this chapter. I'll make extra next chapter. Promise.) : 3 Thank You!**


	8. Audition and Suprise

**KITTY: HELLO, EVERYBODY!**

**AYUKAZI: We are back! And, we have to send out to one of our reviewers, Suki Miko! **

**No, Suki-Chan, Itachi is NOT suffering from that sickness thing. It doesn't exist here. He lost it in the "Tunnel" between dimensions. And that was a good Idea; we might just do that, Thanks for the Idea! : 3**

**KITTY: We owe you for that, so when we get it up, if we use it, It can be your Early/Late birthday present! **

**AYUKAZI: And good news everyone! FINALS ARE OVAH! **

**KITTY: And she passed math. **

**AYUKAZI: And speech! PARTY TIME! THE AKATSUKI ARE GOING TO DANCE FOR MEH!**

**AKATSUKI: OH, HELL NO!**

**AYUKAZI: I won't make you dance in the fic. And I'll make cookies. : 3**

**AKATSUKI: … Fine. (AKATSUKI DANCE!) **

**AYUKAZI: TO SEE THE SONG THEY DANCED TO, READ THE FIC!**

**AKATSUKI: YOU PROMISED!**

**AYUKAZI: I also promised cookies, and that's never going to happen, get over your selfs.**

**DISCLAMIER! We don't own Naruto. If we did Tobi would be Tobi and Pein wouldn't be a pussy. PEIN: HEY!**

_Kira's P.O.V._

"And the sixteen of us that will be dancing will be ….." Ana paused for a dramatic effect. Nyisha was on her feet with excitement. Hidan and I were leaning for ward in excitement. Deidara and Miranda were trying to look cool, but you could tell that they were praying not to be the ones dancing. They thought they sucked. But, Miranda was one of our top dancers, along with me and Ana. Leave it to the top betas to REPRESNET! Ahem. Sorry, I'm usually more composed.

"Announced after the top two that will help me plan the dance moves." Ana said. I relaxed. That's my girl. Keep everyone in there seats and pull out the best for leaders. A smile spread across my face.

"Kira and Miranda will be with me." Ana said. I grinned and Miranda slumped forward. "Aw, cheer up, Mimi, You're not bad at all." I said. She flipped me off. I patted her head. "And now those of us who get to dance. The two who don't… eh, I'll come up with something for you later." Ana said. "Lazy ass." I said. Ana frowned, raised her middle finger and said "Bite me." We laughed.

"The team is as follows; Hidan, Kira, of course, Deidara, Miranda, again, of course, Itachi, Sasori, Shay, Kisame, Amanda, Zetsu, Tabby, Kakuzu, Nyisha, Konan, Pein, and me." Ana said. "WHOO-HOO!" Hidan, Nyisha, Amanda, Tabby and I cheered. "Let's dance!" Konan said. She was trying to be cool, but you could tell she was excited. Brianna frowned. "Why didn't I make it?" She asked. Ana's turn to frown.

"Sorry, Bri. You're a good dancer, you just, how do I say this nicely? Your attention span is about as much as Tobi's." Ana said, pointing to Tobi, who was sniffing the carpet, then trying to pull some thing from out under the couch. "I do not and oh, let me see that!" Brianna dove next to Tobi and pulled. We heard a loud rip and Kakuzu's pants were missing in action. I stiffeled a snort and Ana and Nyisha didn't bother to force it down. Ana laughed, Nyisha doubled over at Kakuzu's… _SpongeBob_ underwear? Okay, I'm done. I cracked and joined Ana.

"Why SpongeBob? I didn't know that He existed in your world? Or T.V. for that matter." Brianna said. Then, Shay walked in and saw Kakuzu. "Whoa! Kakuzu's SpongeBob covers are M.I.A! Did the dark scare you out, Kakuzu?" Shay said. Ana looked at Shay strangely. Nyisha and I hit the floor. "Shay, are you sugar high?" Ana asked. Shay shook her head. Sasori walked in. "Hidan, I found a wine cellar!" He said. Every one of the Akatsugirls froze while Hidan said; "Score!" We shared a look. "Oh." Amanda started. "My." Nyisha said. "Jashin." Miranda continued. "No." Tabetha said. "Damn." I said. "Not." Brianna said. "AGAIN!" Ana said and slapped Shay. Shay laughed. All hell broke loose when that evil grin spread across the face of the most innocent of all of us. Nyisha and I grabbed Shay and pinned her to the wall. Brianna ran to get the rope from the closet. Tabetha went for the chair. Amanda sprinted up stairs for the duct tape. Miranda went for the sugar. **(A/N: The ONLY thing that helps her for some reason. O.O) **And Ana grabbed Sasori and began to slap him into submission. "Why. Did. You. Give. Her. ALCHOHOL? ARE YOU STUPID? WE'RE DEAD I TELL YOU! _DEAD!_" She freaked and stopped slapping and went for punching. Tabetha pulled in the chair. Nyisha and I pushed her down. Brianna tied the rope. Miranda came back with a bucket of sugar and a HUGE spoon. Amanda fell down the stairs with the duct tape as Miranda shoved the spoon (About twelve times) in to Shay's mouth. Ana dropped the now REALLY bloody (You think he was bad when Sakura was finished with him? Multiply the damages by 5,000,000,000,000,000) Sasori and grabbed the duct tape from Amanda and shoved it over Shay's mouth. About Sasori. Sakura, eat your heart out. "Why so much sugar and the duct tape?" Hidan asked as we all stepped out. "When her mouth is full of barf, she snaps out of it." Ana said. On cue, shay jolted and gagged and groaned with vomit. Ana grabbed a Wal-Mart bag and peeled the tape off of Shay and held the bag while she finished her work. We held our noses. I held Ana's for her.

"THIS is why we DON'T DRINK!" Ana said with a few choice words that I'm too afraid to repeat.

_Ana's P.O.V._

It was about mid night before Shay stopped puking and passed out and I washed off the smell. I sighed and plopped down on the bed next to Itachi. He opened one eye and looked down at me.

"What are you going to do?" He asked. I sighed again. "Now that Shay knows where the wine cooler is, I'm going to renew the locks and make sure _everyone_ knows to stay the hell out of it or they'll end up worse than Sasori." I warned. Itachi grinned at my threat. "And the Audition is two days away and Shay is going to be dizzy for the next four days. Unless she can pull through, I'm going to be forced to have _Brianna _take her place." I said. He chuckled. "You say that like it's a bad thing." He said. I shrugged. "A leader has more difficult decisions to make that this, but I have a very, very, VERY bad feeling about Bri being on stage. She loves to dance and to sing and be the center of attention. If I talked to her an hour before, she'll come up and say, 'Ohmygosh, guys. I haven't talked to you in forever!' And just blab about things that I went over five seconds ago." I said. Itachi nodded, understanding what I ment. "But the real reason I don't want her on stage is, she can sing and she can dance, but once she stands on stage, she's like a movie on pause and no one can find the remote." Itachi nodded again. I closed my eyes. "I pray that Shay will be able to dance." I said and snuggled closer to Itachi and fell asleep.

_3rd person P.O.V._

Itachi stared at Ana as she slept in his arms. He felt like crying, but, he was an S rank criminal. And S rank criminals. Do. Not. Cry. But he wanted nothing more than to cry with all his strength! Ana twisted.

"Cry if you want. I'm here for you. And I always will be. No matter what." Itachi stared in shock. Ana's lips had moved, but _Ayu's_ _voice_ came from her throat. Itachi stared. Ana pulled her self closer. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Itachi-kun?" That was definitely Ayu. Itachi lost all feeling around him.

"A-Ayu?" He stuttered, voice cracking. She giggled. "Who else would I be?" She said, nudging him. His heart tore apart. "The jutsu worked." He gasped.  
><em>Flash back!<br>Ayu slid out the window and hopped after Itachi. When they reached their tree, she finally spoke.  
>"I used a new jutsu on myself, Itachi. If my heart tumor gets me, my soul will go to the realm that your soul will go to and we'll meet up there." She said. Itachi frowned. "How will I know its you?" He asked, brushing a stray hair from her face. She smiled. "Even if there is no chakra, you will be able sense mine. Even if it's the tiniest of a flicker, you'll know. I may not remember, or I will. What matters is that you know it's me. I hope we won't be separated for too long." She said. Itachi kissed her head. "Your always on my mind, so we're never separated." He said. She beamed. "I love you." She said. "You don't have to tell me, because we know." He said and kissed her on the lips, this time.<br>Flashback end_

He could not believe his ears, but it _was_ her. He stroked her face, gently. She giggled.

"I don't believe it." He said. She giggled again. "What's not to believe? I know that I don't look the same. But I'm still me." She said. Itachi wanted to cry. He shook his head. "No. You can't be. My Ayu is gone. There's no way that jutsu worked. Nice try, Ana. Get my hopes up, but I know too well. Ayu's gone. I felt it. Thank you for trying, though." He said. She sighed. "I'm not Ana trying to be me. How would she know how to act like me? There's much to her you don't know. I'm in her head, Itachi. The only time I can talk yo you is when she's out. That's why my eyes are closed. If they were open. It would be Ana. Itachi, it's really me. Yes, I died, but I didn't. If that makes sense." She said. Itachi shook his head. "None at all. Ayu, I believe you now, but, it's best you don't do this. You've died in one world. This world is where I have to get over you. There must be a reason for me to be here. And I think it's to get over you and to help Ana deal with her own complicated life. This is what I have to do." Ayu in Ana's body (Awkward) smiled. "I understand. I won't intercede unless you ask we can only talk when she's asleep. Thank you for being honest with me." She kissed him and Ana's eyes fluttered. Itachi closed his own eyes and let him self relax.

"Mmph, Itachi, are you crying?" Ana said, opening her eyes. "Is something wrong?" She wiped his eyes and sat up. "Ayu talked to you, didn't she?" She asked. Itachi nodded. Ana smiled. "She's a big help, you know. I can see why you fell." Itachi sighed. Ana kissed his temple. "I'm here for you. You can tell me any thing" Itachi wiped his eyes.

"Where can I begin?"

_Amanda's P.O.V.  
><span>_We were in the back after breakfast. Ana, Kira, and Miranda were up front. Ana and Kira were singing the song we were using for the audition. Kira was dancing the boys' part of the dance with them. Miranda was with us girls. Tobi and Brianna were in side, making our T-shirts as the uniform. Well, Tobi was ironing Akatsuki clouds onto black T-shirts (I asked Ana if she seriously thought giving Tobi an iron was a good idea. She told me to pray.) and Brianna was finding hats identical to Ana's.

"Good job, guys, all together, now. Miranda, Kira, you guys sing, I'll give pointers." Ana said. Something seemed off about Ana today. Something was different. And Itachi knew. Something was going on. And I was getting to the bottom of it. Now.

"Ana, come here." I said. Ana ran over to me. "Yo?" she said. "Did you and Itachi… you know….." I said, blushing. I hated talking like this. Nyisha, who has known Ana since kindergarten, was easy going with this, but she wouldn't notice for a week at the maximum. A day at the minimum. Confusion crossed my friend's face. "No. What are you talking about?" She asked. My face heated up, epically. "Did things get… _tense_ last night... between you and Itachi?" I wanted to puke. "If your asking if we got in a fight, no." Ana said. I shook my head. "The _other_ tense." I felt like I was going to pass out. Ana remained confused.

"What do you mean by…? OH, MY JASHIN, AMANDA! NO!" Ana's face turned beat red when she realized what I was talking about. "S-so your-?" I started as Ana covered her face with her hands. "YES! I'M STILL A VERGIN! IWOULD EXPECT NYISHA TO ASK!" my turn to shout in embarrassment. "NYISHA WOULDN'T HAVE NOTICED UNTIL TOMMOROW! AND ATLEAST I WAS POLIGHT ENOUGH TO TAKE YOU ASIDE AND TALK ABOUT IT INSTEAD OF SAYING IT INFRONT OF EVERYONE!" Ana was Tomato red. "I think it's a little late for that." I looked over her shoulder. Hidan was forcing down laughter by kissing Kira. Kira was redder than Ana. Most likely because little me noticed the tension before she did. Miranda was tying grass together to occupy her self. Shay was humming _"Beggin' on your Knees"_ By Victoria Justice. (By the way, that's the song we were dancing to.) Brianna and Tobi were at the window and everyone else was somewhere else occupying themselves. I felt myself turn Green. As in Beast Boy from _Teen Titans_ green. **(A/N; that was for my best friend. my best friend. You know who you are.) **Ana, even though I just embarrassed her in front of the only people that don't think she belongs in State Hospital South Home for The Mentally Ill, was in control. "Leave it to the lap dog to take care of everything." She quoted from one of her songs. **(A/N; the most recently written one, at that.)** "Okay, from the top." **(A/N; Italics are the song and Bold are the dance moves.)**

_You had it all  
>The day you told me<br>[Told me]  
>you want me<em>

**Stand, spin, clap**_  
>I had it all<br>But let you fool me  
>[Fool me]<br>completely  
><em>**Spin, Boys spin girls. Girls go into splits. Guys flip over the girls.**_  
>Yeah, I was so stupid<br>To give you all my attention  
>'Cause the way you played me<br>Exposed your true intention  
><em>**Spin, clap, clap, splits, Hand jump-rope (A/N: that's what I call it, it's when you go down on your hands and spin your legs in a 360 circle.) Claps, splits, back flip.**__

_And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
>Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede<br>You mess with me!  
>And mess with her!<br>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me<br>_**Jump, twirl, splits, back flip, guys flip girls over their backs, splits, Hand jump rope**_  
>So watch your back<br>'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you  
>I set the trap and when I'm done<br>then You'll know what I've been through  
>So oh, do you feel like the man now<br>And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out  
><em>**Twirl, flip, spin, splits, plank jump rope. (A/N:…. Yeah, I don't know how to explain it.) Splits, spin, flip.**_  
>And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me<br>Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
>You mess with me!<br>And mess with her!  
>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve<br>Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me  
><em>**Jump, twirl, splits, back flip, guys flip girls over their backs, splits, Hand jump rope**_  
>I know I'm being bitter<br>But I'm a drive you under  
>Cause you just don't,<br>Don't deserve a "happy ever after"  
>but what you did to me<br>After you told me  
>You never felt that way<br>it was only just a game  
><em>**splits, flip, twirl, girls flip over guy's backs, Hand jump rope, plank jump rope**_  
>[You had it all]<br>And one day!_

**Back flip**_  
>And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me (begging on your knees for me)<br>yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede (crawling like a centipede)  
>You mess with me<br>I mess with her,  
>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve<br>Yeah, one day you'll begging on your knees for me.  
><em>**Twirl, flip, spin, hand jump rope, splits, back flip, freeze.**

We panted as we finished. Ana broke her pose. "Audition's in the bag."

_Ana's P.O.V._

The Miami Beach dance off auditions came up faster than I expected. We were third to addition. We were stretching before the Auditions started and Kira grabbed my arm. "Ooh, its Victoria! Go say hi to her!" She said. I looked to the left hall and saw, through the mass of kids, Victoria Justice, looking at a list on a clip board, walking through the kids. "No, I'm not going to just walk up to Victoria Justice and talk to her like we're old friends." I said, going back to stretches. "Because you are old friends." She said. "Damn it, I said no, Kira, I'm not just going to talk to her! She probly doesn't even remember me." I said. Of course, at that moment, Justin Beiber came running up and hugs me. Itachi looked ready to sharingan the poop star's ass.

"Black! It's good to see you again! Good to see you, too, Cat!" He said, hugging Kira. Hidan looked ready to sacrifice him to Jashin. _"I'll help you."_ I mouthed to him. "Justin, hi, you are still not shy at all." I said. He beamed. "So what are you guys doing here? Making a come back?" He asked. _"Any time, Hidan." _I thought. "No, we're dancing with our friends, here." I said motioning to the Akatsuki. That's how we were listed. "Nice." He said, eyeing Deidara. When he caught Deidara's eye, he winked at him. Kira, Amanda, Miranda and I suppressed our laughter. "Well, good luck guys, Victoria is telling me it's time to start auditions." He looked at Deidara. "Just so you know, I'm single." Justin told him. We held our breath. "Not on your life, hm!" Deidara said. "Oh, my god you're a dude?" Justin asked. We lost it. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, excuse me if this is mean, but, Justin, when I first met you, I thought the same thing. Ha, ha. That's Daniel you just flirted with." I sent Deidara a _just roll with it._ Look. He turned his back to me. "Later, Justin." I said and he ran to Victoria. "Fag." Hidan and I said at the same time. We went back to stretching when I heard, "Oh, my god, it is you guys!" I turned and saw Victoria standing behind me. I pulled myself out of the splits. "Victoria! Good to see you again!" I said. "Yeah, I know, I haven't seen you in forever! Any new songs to use for a come back?" She asked. "No, actually. I'm just going to take time to be young and relax for a bit. But, maybe, one day I'll come back." I said. She beamed. "Well if you ever decide to come back, you'll be the first person I'll call for a duet." She said. "I'd be glad to do one!" I smiled. She jetted to judge the first two and we went back to stretching.

"You're rather popular here, Ana." Itachi said. "Kira seemed to have it in with the little gay boy." Hidan said. Causing Kira to laugh. "You have no idea." Said Kira. I smiled. "Well, that's what happens when you're a retired lead singer of a pop band." I said. We were called in next and preformed our dance for the three judges. I'm just going to ask. Why was Simon Colwell there? We sat in the waiting room and waited and talked about nothing. Then Victoria and Justin walked out to announce the competitors.

"The ones who enter are, Akatsuki, Sashimi Blue, Red tails, Monsoon, BAB, A.V. Joes, and Hip Hop." Victoria said. "YES!" All of the teams Cheered. "See you at the warehouses out side of town." Beiber said. I looked at Akatsuki. "Never give in." Kira said. I repeated. Everyone stared. "Thing we did for motivation in the band." I explained. Then they repeated. "Never give in."

**BOOM! Done! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy. Reviews motivate me! We love you guys.**


	9. First real dance and Secrets

**We're back! Thank you for loving us and reviewing! We hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Sad news…. Kitty moved away to Florida… BUT! We will be working via e-mail. So, all is well!**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto….. If I owned Naruto…. You'd know… trust me…**

Ana's P.O.V

"Okay, I talked to Victoria last night and she said at least one of us has to sing. With Kira's and my experience, one of you have to sing." I said. And, of course, shit hit the fan. "Hell no," "I'm out." "Goodbye." "No thank you" "Look at that tree." Brianna, Nyisha, Amanda, Tabetha, and Shay said. They were all good singers, they just have issues being on stage. "Well, I guess…. You could find a loop hole for it." Miranda said. Kira and I stared. "I suck at dancing but I'm a good singer, so I can't do it!" I face palmed. Kira growled. Itachi glanced at the song sheet.

"Apologize by One Republic? That's the song we're dancing to?" He asked. I stopped. I looked at the sheet. "Wait, One Republic? Victoria knows it would be a miracle for any one, even me and Kira, to pull off! One Republic is the best band on the planet!" I said. "Maybe Victoria likes our singing so much she'd like to see us do the impossible." Kira said. At the same time, Miranda, Kira and I burst into laughter.

"Wait… Maybe that could work." I said. Kira thought. Miranda thought. Everyone thought. "Let's try it!"

I cracked my knuckles. "Nervous?" Kira asked. I grinned. "Over your dead body." I said. We took our spots on the stage and the music started. **(A/N: I'm too much of a lazy ass to type it out this time. I know, cuss me out. It won't change anything.)**

X Two Hours Later

"Now, you American will vote for your favorites online at the website at the bottom of your screen! See you next week!" Victoria said. We all went home, but, something was gnawing at my guts. I had the Akatsugirls meet in secret. Meaning the entire Akatsuki couldn't know we were there.

3rd person P.O.V.

The girls met in the attic. "Alright, Ana, Why are we here?" Brianna asked. "Don't you know how hard it was to get away from Hidan? I had to give him my laptop with YouTube to keep him occupied." Kira said. "Sh!" Ana said, covering her mouth as Hidan walked by the door asking for Kira. "Don't be so loud! They can't know that we're in here. Secret meeting, remember?" She said. "Why are we here, Ana? It will only be a matter of time before they notice we're gone." Miranda said. Ana nodded. She sighed and looked around at her friends."I don't know if this has occurred to you, but it sure as hell occurred to me. The Akatsuki are not going to be here forever, so, I don't want you all to get as attached as some of us already have." Looks went from Kira, to Nyisha, to Ana. "Am I absolutely clear?" They all nodded. "Good, dismissed." They all left one by one. Miranda last in the room.

"Ana, I know you don't want us to become attached, and I understand you don't want us to have broken hearts, but I don't think we can help it. We can't fight off our feelings. We can try, but I can guarantee, we won't win." She said. She walked out.

~ later~

Deidara walked past Ana and Miranda. They started whispering. "Go, ask him." Ana said. "No! He's going to say no!" Miranda said. "Go!" "No!" "GO!" "Okay." Miranda walked up to Deidara. "Um, Deidara-san, can I ask you a question?" She asked. "Sure, un." He said. "I was wondering, um..." "Yes, hm?" "What…" She hesitated. _"Is she going to ask me out?"_ He thought. "What is that thing you do at the end of each sentence?" She said. "What? You mean 'un' yeah?" He asked. "Yeah, is that like a mini-stroke or something?" She asked. Ana was suppressing laughter. "I was dropped on my head a lot as a kid, hm." He said. Sasori walked by with Shay. "No surprise there." He said. Ana burst out with laughter.

~later~

"Wait, Mimi, You were going to ask him out, so why did you ask about his speech disorder?" Ana asked. "Well, you told us not to get attached." "Miranda, you've been friends with me since first grade. I know when you lie." She said. "Okay, I panicked! There are you happy?" She asked. Ana smiled. "Extremely." She said. Miranda flipped her off and she laughed.

**Okay, there it is, sorry, it's short, but it's there. Tune in next time with guest star, The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard! (Crowd cheers.) Tune in next time! Reviews mean updates! XD**


	10. TheMusicLovingAnimetard's apperance

**Yo, yo! We're back! And hopefully better this time! We hope this chapter is better 'cause we're trying to make it longer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned Naruto why would we be here?**

Ana's P.O.V.

"Thanks, Victoria, I'll see you later." I said. "Later, Black, say Hi to Cat for me!" She said. "Will do." I said. I owed her a lot. She purposely gives me what she _knows_ I can't do. What a good friend. I looked at the play list.

"_Bye Bye Bye, N'sync"_ I smiled. "Thank you, Victoria." I thought. I began humming that song as I tried to come up with dance moves for it. I sighed and pulled out my phone. "Hello?" Kira answered. "Guess what our song this time is." I said. "Hit me." She said. "Kinda hard to do over the phone, Kai." I said. "Shut up." I smiled. "N'sync. Bye Bye Bye!" There was a long silence. Then all of the Akatsugirls answered at once. "NO FRECKEN' WAY!" They shrieked. N'sync was our music trade mark. One Republic maybe the best, but, Kira and I never met them. **(A/N not really… Like I said never famous) **I smiled.

"Alright, right when I get home it is straight-" _Wham!_ Right as I walked around the corner, I crashed, dropping everything and falling right on… _Mitchel Musso. _"Oopse, sorry… Mitchel?" I said, feeling a blush creep up onto my cheeks. He looked down at me. I was still on top of him. I quickly shot up. "Sorry." I said helping him up. He stared at me, not letting go of my hand. "Um, Can I have my hand back?" A look of knowing came into his eyes and he grinned. "Ana Black. Long time no see, little one." He said, letting go of my hand to rub my head. "Um, yeah. Uh, nice seeing you again, Mitchel, but, I really gotta get going." I said, bending over to pick up my papers and phone. Mitchel grabbed my hand. "Um, Mitchel, I-"

Mitchel was kissing me before I realized what happened. Okay, I'm sure your thinking why is he kissing me? Well, we dated when I was famous. **(A/N: Never famous= never happened…. But I have always had a crush on Mitchel Musso… shoot me.) **I know, I know, he's too old for me but he asked me. But we broke up when I called it quits. Apparently, he didn't get the message of "done." I pushed him away.

"Ana, I still have feelings for you." Mitchel said. No apology. No step back. Just a confession. "I'm sorry, but, I still love you." He said. I stared at my feet. "Well?" He asked. "Well what? What are you expecting me to say, Mitchel? That I'm not over you? That even after all this time, I still love you, too? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm over you, I found someone else. I'm sorry, but, it never would have worked out any ways. Sorry." I said. Picking up everything I dropped and started to walk away.

"To be honest, yeah, that's what I wanted to hear." He said. "Sorry it didn't turn out the way you wanted." I said. "Life never is what you want it to be." He said. I nodded in agreement. "That's why I quit. Good-bye, Mitchel." I said and walked away. I lifted my phone to my ear. "Kai? You still there?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm here. And you put us on speaker when you tripped. I had you on speaker at the time, too." She said. _Oh, God, Oh, God._ I thought. "Was-" I started. "Yeah, Itachi was in the room. Then Mitchel confessed and he got up and left." She said, cutting me off. _Please don't tell me he thought I told Mitchel I felt the same. Why would he think that I would be so willy-nilly like that?_ "Ana? Do you want me to explain everything to him?" She asked. I sighed. No use fighting it now. My life was turning to a living hell, because of one small incident.

Kira's P.O.V.

"Ana? Do you want me to explain every thing to him?" I asked. Ana sighed. "No, Kai, I'll explain. I'm on my way home right now." She said and hung up. I hit end and grabbed her iPod, sending a text to Ana saying I was starting practice. "OKAY! GATHER IN THE BACK! THAT MEANS _EVERYONE!"_ I called up the stairs. Soon, everyone was in the back I did a head count. _Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu, Amanda, Nyisha, Miranda, Shay, Tabby, me…. Where's Itachi?_ I thought. "Has anyone seen Itachi?" I asked. "He's moping in the room he and Ana share." Hidan said. I sighed, sticking my head in side. "ITACHI UCHIHA, GET YOUR EMO ASS DOWN HERE! YOU CAN MOPE WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!" I yelled. No answer. "Damn it," I growled. I started to go in after him. Ana was nice enough to yell three times, If I wasn't obeyed, I get violent. Tabetha grabbed my arm. "Let him cool down, Kai. He was pretty pissed, I don't think it would be wise to be dragging him anywhere." She said. I growled. "YOUR LUCKY TABETHA WAS HERE TO STOP ME! YOU BETTER BE CALMED DOWN AND OUT HERE BY THE TIME ANA GETS HOME OR I'M GOING TO TALK HER INTO KICKING YOUR ASS!" I yelled at him. I turned to help set up the iPod and start. I heard a door open and close and I heard Tobi shout; "ITACHI-SAN!" and run to hug him. "Don't. Touch. Me." He growled. "Lose the attitude king emo! Ana doesn't take kindly to attitude. She won't hesitate to kick your ass with me." I snapped over my shoulder.

"Hn…" he snapped. Okay... _that_ was over the line. I grabbed a pinecone and threw it at him. "You think Ana is the only one who understands you when you do that? For your information, Ana taught me _and_ Shay your emo language so she could have a translator during her emo period two years ago." I said as it bounced off his head. He turned and glared at me. I glared back. Shay grabbed my arm. "Kira, I don't think Ana wants her boyfriend dead." Shay said. "Hn." Itachi said. Shay looked hurt and stepped back. "That's it!" I said lunging at him. He reached for a kuni. I pulled back my fist, ready to beat him to a pulp. Before we could even get close to each other, Hidan's arm was around my waist and his other hand was holding my wrists together. Ana was standing in front of Itachi, holding fifteen kunais and twenty shurikens in one hand and Itachi's hand in the other. "Calm down." Hidan and Ana said at the same time.

"_No one_ talks about my best friends that way. I don't give a shit on who your dating. Don't you _ever_ say that again or I _will___kill you." I snapped. He glared at me and opened his mouth to say something. "Don't!" Ana said. He looked at her. "Your only going to regret it if you do. Shut up and come with me." She said. Letting go of his hands, but not the weapons, and began walking towards the house. Itachi stood there, glaring at me, and you bet I was glaring back. When Ana met the door, she turned. "Stay here and let her kill you, or come with me. Your choice." She said. We stood there for a few minutes. She shrugged. "No one get in their way." She said, entering the house. "Hn." He said to me. "Get over yourself." I snapped. He turned and started to turn. Pein stopped him and said something to him before he let him go. Itachi nodded and went into the house. Hidan turned my head to him.

"Please try not to kill him. Because I'm now dating you, Pein expects me to be able to control you." He sighed. "There are only two people in this world that control me and that's me and Ana." I said. He smiled down at me. "Just, try to hold yourself back. You are the only people that won't turn us to an asylum for being who we are." He said. I sighed in frustration. "As long as he doesn't piss me off like that again. We're cool." I said. His smile stretched across his face. "That's my girl." He said, kissing me on the lips. I sighed and turned to the iPod. "All right, ignoring everything that happened, let's get started." I said hitting play.

_Hey, hey… bye, bye, bye!_

3rd person P.O.V.

"Seems I'm not the only one who can get my self in to trouble with Kira." Ana said, watching her best friend lead the dance. Itachi shut the door to the bed room be hind him. She sighed. "About what you over heard on the phone. Next time, listen to the whole conversation." She said. "Maybe I wanted you to look me in the eye when you told me goodbye." He said. She laughed. He stared. "That's just it." She laughed. "Hn?" He asked. She turned and looked at him. "What did you think I told him?" She asked. "That you still felt the same, Of course." He said. She turned back and laughed. "That's it! Next time, stay for my answer. I told him off. I told him that there was someone else and I was perfectly happy with my guy." She said, turning back to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled back. "We good now?" She asked. He nodded, kissing her. The phone rang. "Ah!" Ana said, the phone scaring her out of Itachi's arms. "Sorry." She said. "That's okay." He said. "Did I bite your lip?" "A little." She blushed and grabbed the phone. "It's Kai's." She said.

"Hello?" She answered. "Ana? Why the hell are you and Kairelle on a Miami Dance Show?" Said Jessica from the other side. "Ah, I figured you'd call soon, Jess." Ana smiled. Kairelle was Kira's full name. She'd slaughter anyone who used it when she wasn't in trouble or getting married. "Any ways, we're doing well how are you and Kai's mom doing?" Ana said. "Ana, put Kairelle on the phone." Jessica ordered. "Sorry, Jess, _Kairelle _is busy at the moment and I am, too, so, gotta go! Wish us luck!" Ana said cheerfully. "Alright! Fine! I'll take answers from you!" Jessica gave in. "Kira and I drove my little cousin's Van to Florida for the month of June. Shay and Kai found a Miami Dance Competition flyer and we and some of our Cosplay friends decided to enter. Kay, kay! Bye now! Wish us luck!" Ana said, and hung up.

"You need to apologize to Kai. And Shay. You shouldn't have said what you did. Now, let's go dance." She said. Itachi sighed and walked out behind her, unable to hide the smile on his face.

Miranda's P.O.V.

_Don't really wanna make it tough  
>I just wanna tell you that I've had enough<br>Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
>Baby bye bye bye<em>

I struggled to keep up with Kira. When she danced angry, no one wins. A whistle broke out over the music. Kira stopped the music and looked at her best friend. I sent a small thanks to Jashin that she did so. "Kai, your going way to fast. Slow it down a bit, like this." Ana said, restarting the song. Kai took to her side. Copying her moves. "You go ahead and Take over, A, I can't lead when I'm pissed. "Can't lead at all." Nyisha whispered to me so that _I_ could barely hear her. I rolled my eyes. I heard Itachi whispering an apology to Shay. "It's okay. You were mad. I understand." She said. Itachi smiled at her then went to apologize to Kira.

"Alright, guys, follow me." Ana said. I turned to our leader-sama as she started the song.

**(A/N: Just like last time. Italic is lyrics. Bold is dance moves)**

_Hey Hey, bye bye bye!  
>(Bye bye)<br>(Bye bye)  
>Oh, oh, oh<em>

**Jump, spin, splits, spin,**_  
>I'm doing this tonight<br>You're probably gonna start a fight  
>I know this can't be right<br>Hey baby come on  
><em>**Back flip, guys flip over girls, Girls in splits**_  
>I loved you endlessly<br>And you weren't there for me  
>So now it's time to leave and make it alone<br>_**Spin, flip, hand stand splits **_  
>I know that I can't take no more<br>It ain't no lie  
>I wanna see you out that door<br>Baby bye bye bye  
><em>**spin, one-handed cartwheel, spin, Girls flip over guys**_  
>Bye bye<br>Don't wanna be a fool for you  
>Just another player in your game for two<br>You may hate me but it ain't no lie  
>Baby bye bye bye<br>_**twirl, slide, splits, twirl,**_  
>Bye bye<br>Don't really wanna make it tough  
>I just wanna tell you that I've had enough<br>Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
>Baby bye bye bye<em>

**Guys flip girls, splits, spin, **_  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>Just hit me with the truth now  
>Girl you're more than welcome to<br>So give me one good reason  
>Baby come on<br>_**Somersault, splits, girls flip**_  
>I lived for you and me<br>And now I've really come to see  
>That life would be much better once you're gone<br>_**Hand jumprope, backwards somersault.**_  
>I know that I can't take no more<br>It ain't no lie  
>I wanna see you out that door<br>Baby bye bye bye  
><em>**swerve, dip, spin, splits**_  
>Bye bye<br>Don't wanna be a fool for you  
>Just another player in your game for two<br>You may hate me but it ain't no lie  
>Baby bye bye bye<br>_**twirl, slide, splits, twirl**_  
>Bye bye<br>Don't really wanna make it tough  
>I just wanna tell you that I've had enough (Oh, oh)<br>Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
>Baby bye bye bye<br>_**Guys flip girls, splits, spin,**_  
>I'm givin' up I know for sure<br>I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
>(Bye bye)<br>I'm checking out I'm signing off  
>I don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough<br>_**spin, splits, girls flip over guys' backs, splits**_  
>I don't wanna be your fool<br>In this game for two  
>So I'm leavin' you behind<br>_**(slow) rise, twirl, slide,**_  
>(Bye bye bye)<br>I don't wanna make it tough (Make it tough)  
>But I've had enough (Bye bye)<br>And it ain't no lie  
>Bye bye<br>(Baby)  
><em>**spin, splits, twirl, hand stand,**_  
>I don't wanna be a fool for you<br>(I don't wanna be your fool)  
>Just another player in your game for two<br>I don't wanna be your fool  
>But it ain't no lie<br>Baby bye bye bye  
><em>**spin, flip, slide, splits**_  
>Bye bye<br>Don't really wanna make it tough  
>(I don't wanna be your fool)<br>I just wanna tell you that I've had enough  
>(But I've had enough)<em>

**Spin, splits, flip, spin, (Reverse last two for guys) **_  
>It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie<br>Bye bye bye  
>(Bye bye!)<em>

**Pose.**

We ended with a smile on our faces, even Kira seemed okay now. "There we go! Let's get that practiced a few more times and things are good!" Ana said and we started again. Even Brianna and Tobi were having fun just listening and keeping themselves busy with what Ana and Kira gave them. We were in the middle of flipping when we heard some one calling Ana. Ana stopped and turned to who was calling her. A grin shot across her face and she ran to the gate.

Ana's P.O.V.

"Well, if it ain't The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard!" **(A/N: It is The-Music-Loving-**_**Akatsuki**_**-tard, but she changed her name.)** I said. She grinned at me. "Yes, that is me indeed. Holy crap, I'm famous? It's awesome to meet some of my fans!" She said. Kira jogged up to us, out of her mood swing. "It's so nice to finally meet you in person!" She said. "Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy my fanfics." Said The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard, her grin spreading across her face. "So, what are you doing down in Florida?" I asked. "Oh, you know, just chillin'. Apparently following destiny and meeting you two." She grinned. "Coolness." Kira said. "We're In the Miami Dance Off." I told her proudly. "That's awesome! I hope you guys win." She said. Kira smiled. "That's sweet. So, how are your stories coming?" Kira asked. "Epicly. My stories are good and ideas for more have swarmed my mind." She said. "Awesome. Can't wait to read them!" Kira said. "These are the rest of the Akatsugirls and theAkatsuki." I introduced. Her eyes widened glancing at them all. "… Holy, fuck Monkeys, _The_ Akatsuki?" She said. Pein shot me a glance. "It's the real Akatsuki, believe me." I said, winking at her. "Um, Ana, are you sure it's safe to-" Pein-sama started. "Don't worry, Pein-sama! She's The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard! Our hero of Fanfics!" I said. He didn't relax at all. "Leader-sama," The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard said. Pein looked at her. "Can… Can I touch your piercings?" She asked. I snorted, trying not to laugh. Konan covered her mouth, restraining her laughter. Everyone except Pein was trying not to laugh. Even Itachi.

"Um, sure." He said. She reached out and stroked his ear, then the piercings by his nose. I couldn't hold it any longer, I burst out laughing, along with Konan and the rest of the Akatsugirls. And a few of the guys.

As soon as I got a hold of myself, I turned back to The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard. "Well, you wanna watch us practice for the Dance off?" I offered. Her eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. "Heck yeah, that would be sweet!" She said. Kira grinned at her. "Awesome! You'll love how we dance." Kira said. I opened the fence for her to come in. She took a seat by Bri and Tobi. "Hi, Music-Loving-Anime-tard-san! I'm Tobi and Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said. She pushed Brianna between her and Tobi. "Tobi, inside and in your room or I'm getting the spatula out, again!" I yelled. Before we could blink, Tobi was out of there. "Good boy." I muttered and hit "Play" on my iPod. The music started and we danced.

Later 

"Well, we've got other stuff to take care of. Maybe we can hang out later in the summer." I said. Hoping she'd like the idea of hanging out. What? A girl can only take so much of these guys, I needed an extra Psycho for the craziness **(A/N: Seriously, READ HER STRIES! Then you'll get what I mean.) **She smiled. "Oh, for sure. You guys are pretty awesome." She said. "You're pretty awesome your self. We'll see you later, 'kay?" Kira said. "BYE MUSIC-LOVING-ANIME-TARD!" Tobi called from up stairs. "TOBI! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" I yelled. "TOBI WILL STAY IN THE ROOM! JUST DON'T USE THE SPATULA!" he yelled. I wore my evil smile. The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard started to tell Tobi something in an evil tone.

"Believe me, Tobi, I will haunt your dreams and it will not be pleasant… In the dream, I am most likely to murder you, sacrificing you to Jashin-sama, laughing innocently as I play in your blood." She let out an evil laugh. There were mixed responses. Some hid. Some face palmed and two laughed. Tobi squeaked. "I'll make sure to let you slaughter him when we're done here." I said with a laugh. "We'll see you around. Wish us luck with the dance competition." Kira said.

"Bye Music-Loving-Anime-tard! (un!)" Everyone except Tobi said. With a grin and a "Later." She left. The second we heard her car pull away, Tobi fell down the stares on his back. I facepalmed. He looked up at me. "Ana-sama, Your not really going to let The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard sacrifice Tobi, are you." He asked me. "Tobi, if she doesn't I will when you piss me off." I said. Tobi dove behind Tabby. "She won't save you from Ana's rage." Kira said. "Ana, you aren't really going to, are you?" Tabby asked. I held up the spatula. "You're on your own Tobi!" She said. The two darted out of the room. Kira looked at me. "You're not going to kill him?" She asked. "Not yet." I said. I climbed the stares to the room I shared with Itachi. I fell on the bed, ready to fall asleep in the moonbeam on the bed. I felt Itachi lay down by me.

"Ready for tomorrow?" He asked. I turned to him and smiled. "As long as your there with me." I said, smiling. He kissed my head. "Good night, Ana." He said as I snuggled into his chest. "Good night." I sighed and fell asleep.

3rd person P.O.V.

The next day, the dancers reported to the dance stage. The group before our favorites came ended their dance to Hannah Montana's _Nobody's Perfect_ **(A/N don't ask.)** and Victoria and the new host, Mitchel Musso. "You've seen them dance to one of the most popular songs across America." Victoria said. "You know them." Said Mitchel. "You love them." Said Victoria. "That's why you voted for them to stay." Said Mitchel. "Dancing to '_Bye, Bye, Bye'_ by N'sync, please welcome back to the stage, The Akatsuki!" They said together. Our favorites come out for their dance and the crowd cheered at every flip they did. They ended with the pose. The crowd was in a complete up roar. The hosts came up on the stage. "All right, America, you saw them dance, now pullout your phones and text your votes to the number at the bottom of your screen." They went to commercial break. Ana and Itachi held hands and waited for the results to come back. Brianna and Tobi were helping the others fix their hats and shirts and everything else. Kakuzu and Nyisha were reading Ana's _Daughters of the Moon_ series. The others were… well, I think it's best if I don't tell you what their doing.

Itachi was chuckling at one of Ana's bad jokes from the Naruto series. Mitchel walked up to them. "Oh, hey, Mitchel. How are you doing?" Ana said. Mitchel smiled at Ana, then noticed her hand in Itachi's. "Hi, Ana, who's this?" He asked, looking at Itachi. Ana stared at Mitchel. "This is the new boyfriend I told you about. Itachi. He came from Japan. He still understands English, though." Ana said. "Hey, Ana, can you come here for a minute?" Brianna called over. "Sure thing, Bri! Be right back." She said, kissing Itachi's cheek. As soon as Ana was out of earshot, Mitchel turned back to Itachi.

"Look, Japanese boy, you my have her now, but, she's still my girl and I plan to take her back." He said. Itachi glared up at Mitchel. "Over your dead body. I am what she wants now. Move on, foolish little boy." He said. Mitchel was shocked at how well he spoke English. Ana bounded back over with Victoria by her side. "Hey, guys. Mitchel, there you are! Come on, we're on in ten!" Victoria said. "Is there something wrong?" Ana asked. "No, nothing at all." Itachi said, kissing Ana on the lips, then pulling her into a hug. When they pulled away, Ana shot him a questioning look. "Hey, Ana, isn't he a little old for you?" Mitchel asked. "Says the twenty year old that kissed me and confessed his lingering feelings for me yesterday." She said, rolling her eyes. Itachi glared at him.

"You kissed my girlfriend?" He growled. Mitchel glared up at him. "What are you going to do about it?" He asked. "I maybe younger than you, but I can still kick your ass." Itachi said. Ana pulled him away. "Forget it, Mitchel, You've already lost, here." She said. Victoria held his shoulder. "Just walk away. You of all people know how stubborn she is. She's in love with another, now. Let it go." She said. Mitchel glared at Itachi, then walked away.

"You know he has every intention of making you fall for him again, right?" Itachi asked as she put his hat back on his head. She smiled at him. "I figured as much but, he's not going to get that victory. We broke up because long distance relationships don't work. Besides, there were three other heats I broke before I found the perfect one. My Anime guy." She said and kissed him. He sighed, but smiled at her. "I know he can't take you away from me but, I hate the fact he tries. I feel a little sorry for him." He said. "Will the teams come on to the stage for the voting." Said Victoria. And the teams lined up in this order; Akatsuki, Red tails, Monsoon, BAB, A.V. Joes, and Hip Hop.

"In fifth place, Hip Hop!" Victoria said. The four girls sighed in relief. "In fourth place, A.V. Joes!" said Mitchel. "Yeah!" the four guys cheered with the crowd. "In third place, Red tails!" the five cheered in relief. Ana gripped Kira's and Itachi's hands, hoping and praying. _"Jashin, please, please, pleas…"_ She prayed. "In second place, Monsoon!" Victoria said. Sweat broke out across her forehead. "In first place and staying for one more week is…" the drum roll sounded. Prayers were said, fingers were crossed and heart rates picked up. "Akatsuki!" the hosts said. The entire stadium was filled with applause and cheers. Ana threw her arms around her friends. Kissing Itachi. Her legs were ready to give out. BAB said goodbye, congratulated them and left. The team danced the show off the air. When the stadium was cleared, the teams got their playlists and headed home. While on the drive home, Brianna turned to Ana. "So, what song is next?" She asked. Ana looked at the list.

"More, by Usher." She said with a smile. With a few cheers, they headed home for sleep and practice.

~2:00a.m.~

Tobi nudged Tabetha. "Fuck off, Hidan, I'm asleep." She said. Tobi pushed her off the bed. "The hell, Tobi?" She said. Tobi continued to stare at her. "Tobi?" She said. "I know that you know who I really am, Tabetha." He said. "W-what? No, I –I don't know anything." She said. You are a terrible liar, Tabetha." Said Madara. "Okay, yes, I know your Madara. Ana and I are completely terrified of you. While everyone else is either terrified or irritated of Tobi." She admitted. Madara gripped her shoulders. "If you tell anyone in the Akatsuki who I am, I swear to Kami above I will kill you all, one by one, starting with your cousin, got it?" He threatened. She nodded. He turned Tobi on again. "Okay! Good night, Tabby-chan! He said, going back to sleep on the bed. Tabetha lied down on the floor. _"It's okay, Tabetha. Ana and Kira are tough enough to take them on. Ana can call The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard to help her slaughter him. Everything's Okay, right?"_ She told herself, but she couldn't find herself believing it.

**There you go! Shout out to The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard! Thank you for guest starring! I read the last chapter and noticed that my chapter had been cut-short! I was like, Dude, what the fuck? Don't worry, I fixed it before I put up this chapter. **


	11. Dance time and Mitchel's redmption

**Hey, friends! Ayukazi With Kitty here! We will be changing our name to The Akatsugirls soon. Or we'll leave it as is. Or Change it to Ayukazi and Kitty. Well, we have reached 10 reviews on Konoha High: Sakura, so… HERE'S YOUR REWARD!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. If we did… The Akatsuki would be… always playing strip poker.**

Miranda's P.O.V.

I panted as we finished our dance rehearsal. "All right. That's enough for today. Let's rest a bit." Ana said. Stopping the repeating song. I walked in side and fell on the couch. Ana went to the kitchen to make lunch for everyone. There were so many flips and spins. Deidara came in and smiled at me, resting on the couch. Still felling akward about the other night, I scrambled the hell outta there! I tried to run into the kitchen, to help Ana make lunch. But she locked the door, so I collided with the door and fell over. If Ana had seen it, She would have mimicked my fall, saying; "Doh-ieeeeee!" **(A/N: She actually does do that. XD) **"Sheeeeesh, Deidara, What did you do to her?" Nyisha asked, trying not to laugh.

"I have absolutely no idea, hm." Deidara said, helping me up. Dammit, that speech impediment was soooooo cute! Turning red, I ran into the kitchen door again. Ana opened the door. Hands covered in flour. "What the fuck happened in here?" She said. Helping me stand. "I, um, tripped." I said. "Twice?" She asked. "Um…" I said, trying to come up with another excuse. Ana stared at the top of my head. "What?" **(A/N: Look out, Mimi. Another reminder from our past.)** "Remember in grade school when you split open your head on the play set?" She asked. "Yeah?" I said. She moved my hand to a spot on my head. I felt some thing wet on my fingers. I pulled my hand down and stared at my fingers.

Blood sat on my finger tips. "Fuck!" I said, running to the bathroom. "Relax, Miranda. It didn't come all the way open!" Ana called after me. I checked it. It wasn't deep, just a little, But, I'd have to get it re-stitched. Damn. I hate hospitals.

"Get us up to speed?" I heard Pein ask Ana. "When we were in first or second grade, Miranda and some of her other friends were playing under the giant play set we had. Being somewhat small, Miranda thought it would be a good idea to jump and she whacked her head on the metal and split her head open." Ana explained. I heard two people climbing up the steps to me.

"Hey, Miranda, Kakuzu can stitch your head back together if you want!" Nyisha said cheerfully. "How much will it cost me?" I asked knowing Kakuzu. "It won't cost _you_ anything." Nyisha said. "What?" Kakuzu asked. "But, _I_ am going to pay for it. Tonight." Nyisha said, a sickening tone in her voice. "If I let him stitch my head together, will you NEVER say that again?" I said. "Fine." I let Kakuzu put my scar back together. I stared at his stitched arm, where the stitch was coming from to my head. "What?" He asked. "That's freaky, yet cool." I said. "Mine." Nyisha said, latching on to Kakuzu. "Careful." He said. "Done." He said after a few minutes. I sighed.

"Don't go running around a lot." He said. "Okay." I said. I walked to the art room so I could work on my art. Of course, Deidara was in there so I left to watch T.V. I sighed as my friends argued about what to watch. While Tabby argued with Brianna if they should watch _Handy Many_ or _Wizards of Waverly place._ I stole the remote and put it on _Star Wars_. "Not _Star Wars!_ Luke is a total n00b!" Brianna said. "And Leah is such a wannabe!" Tabby said. "Shut the hell up. Han Solo is hot. Harrison Ford was good looking in his younger years!" I said. "DAMN STRAIGHT!" Ana called from the kitchen. "Now shut up and sit down." I ordered. They huffed and sat down.

"_Laugh it up fur ball." _Han said to Chewbacca when he laughed at Leah's diss. "Who's Harrison Ford?" Itachi asked. We pointed to Han Solo. **(A/N: If you seriously don't know who Luke Skywalker or Han Solo are, you are deprived children.) **"He's not much to look at." Itachi said. I caught on, he was jealous! I smiled. "Not as good looking as you." Ana said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and wrapping her arms around him. He couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. "Hey Miranda, why don't we leave them to educate them selves? Come help me with lunch." Ana said. I followed my friend in to the kitchen. And met the door again.

"Pull, Mimi." She said. "I knew that." I said, pulling the door open and walking in to the kitchen to watch Ana throw dough in the air. "Pizza?" I asked. "Why not?" She asked. I sighed and leaned against the table. "I have a feeling that you don't want me here to help you make Pizza." I said. "Well, the extra help would be nice. Can you mix the sauce?" She asked. I pushed back my sleeves and stirred the secret sauce that Ana kept between her and Kira. Shay had even tweaked her brain to see but, she had locked it away in a dark corner of her brain where Shay said she didn't dare go. When Asked, She said; "I hear enough weird shit go on in her head enough as it is! I don't want to know what's back there!"

"I have a feeling you want me here for than more than help." I said. "Are you really so nervous about Deidara that you can't even think?" She asked, sliding the dough to me and I spread the sauce on it. "If you were where I am, you'd do the same." I said. "Yeah, but I'd remember how to use a door." She said, I scowled as we put cheese on the pizza. "Shut up. I'm just as smart as you. You said you didn't want us getting attached, so I did as I was told." I said. "Yes, then you disobeyed orders." Ana said, throwing on pepperoni, olives, and mushrooms and throwing the Pizza in the oven. When she closed the oven door, she turned and looked me in the eyes.

"As the leader of the Akatsugirls, I give you a direct _order_ to ask out Deidara. Now." She said. I stared at her. "Ana, we've been friends since first grade, you _know_ I don't take orders well." I said. She didn't soften her gaze. It actually got harder. "_But,_ because you know me. You _know_ I don't have much tolerance for those who don't follow orders. And you know I only order things when I'm at a restaurant, or if it is crucial to the mission." She said. I stared at her more. "We're not ninja." I said. "Miranda." She sang. "FINE!" I said. When she used that tone, I was in deep shit.

Before I knew what I was doing I washed my hands and went off find Deidara. He was in the art room. Go figure. "What are you looking for?" I asked, lounging in the door way. Deidara looked at me. "Clay, hm." He said. "Why?" I asked. "Tobi crossed the damn line this time, yeah. I'm going to blow him back to our world, hm." He said. "Damn, your speech impediment is cute." I said with out thinking. "What? Ow, un." He said smacking his head on the shelf. "Ah, hell, did I say that out loud?" I said, faceplaming. "Yes, you did, yeah." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, it slipped out." I apologized, blushing and looking down. My heart was beating ferociously in my ears. I was sure he could hear it.

"_Oh, god, I can't do this."_ I thought as I gnawed my lip. Deidara went back to searching. "Can you help me, un?" He asked. "Ana wouldn't want to pay for any explosions. If I helped you find it she'd make me pay for your therapy bill." I said. "Why my therapy bill? Why would I need therapy, hm?" He asked. "Because my best friend will make you afraid of your own shadow. Literally." I said. He chuckled. "Just help me and we'll see who's scared shitless, yeah." He said. I knew the turn out but, hey, I warned him didn't I? I walked in and started searching with him. I heard the door close. I stopped searching and looked at the door. He held it shut.

"Deidara?" I asked. He smirked. "Looks like we're locked in, yeah." He said. I swallowed. "Quit joking and open the door." I said, moving to the door. "It's really locked, hm. I can't open it, yeah." He said. I moved to the knob and tried turning it. _"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" _I thought, twisting and yanking the door knob. "Fuck!" I said. "We're locked in!" I panicked. "It won't be so bad, yeah." He said.

"I'm claustrophobic!" I said, pacing. My breath picked up. I wasn't really claustrophobic, just overwhelmed. Overwhelmed to be in a room with the sexiest bomber of all time! Born on May fifth. About nineteen to twenty years old.

My thoughts were stopped when Deidara's lips pushed against mine. "Oh, god." I said. "Hm?" He asked, resting his forehead against mine. "Y-you're a-a-a little close." I choked out. "I know, un." He said. I swallowed hard. "You know, Miranda, your cute, too." He said, kissing me again. "I'm going to faint." I said. "I'll catch you, yeah." He said. I pushed away and gasped for air. I felt ready to puke. I hit my knees and continued breathing heavily. He knelt next to me.

"Now might not be a good time to tell you this, yeah. But, I think I'm in love with you, hm." He said. I took deeper breaths. I was on the verge of hypervenalating. I was going to pass out after what came next. "I think… I love you, too." I said and kissed him. Then just as I predicted, I passed out in his arms.

Ana's P.O.V.

I leaned against Itachi as we watched a _Star Wars_ marathon while enjoying the home made pizza and lemonade that I made. I had a feeling that we were missing some one. I looked around. Tabby and Bri were addicted to Luke and Leah. Pein was rather fond of Darth Vader. Everyone had their favorite. Tobi loved the Ewoks. I scowled. Then it hit me.

"Has anyone seen Miranda or Deidara?" I asked. Pein and I shared a look. "You the left half of the house, I'll take the right." Pein stared at me like; "How are we going to pull that off?" I blinked. "Okay. You take the first two stories, I'll take the third and fourth." I said, taking off for up stares. We probly searched for about an hour before I came up to the art room and found the door jammed.

"Miranda? Deidara?" I called. "Ana? We're in here, yeah!" Deidara called. "The door is jammed! Where's Miranda?" I asked. "She passed out, hm. She's claustrophobic, yeah." Deidara said. _"Mimi doesn't have claustrophobia." _I thought. "Deidara, get Miranda to the back and stay there and cover your heads." I said. "What are you doing, yeah?" He asked. "Trying something." I said. "Okay, we're in the back." He said. "Cover your heads and hold on." I said. I closed my eyes and searched my mind.

"_Alright, Ayu, if your really there, I need your help. I've never brook a door before, but I have a feeling you have, so, help me out here. Lend me your chakra and break the door!" _I thought. _**Well, let's get started.**_ Said a voice just a little more mature than mine, but it was still mine. _Ayu? __**Yup. I'm pushing our chakra to your feet. Here, let me take over. **__Is that Okay? __**Trust me. **__How do I let you take over?__** Fall asleep.**__ Not some thing I can do on command. __**Relax. I've got this.**_ I inhaled and let my self relax.

3rd person P.O.V.

Ana stood there, absolutely silent. Deidara thought she had left but, he didn't move. Itachi walked up and found her. Pein came up behind her. "Did you find them?" Pein asked. When she didn't respond, he reached for her shoulder. Itachi reached out and stopped him. "What?" He asked. "Don't you feel it? The energy coming off of her." Itachi asked. They stopped. They felt the rush of Chakra coming off of Ana. Pein didn't recognize it, but Itachi sure as hell did.

Ana's Eyes snapped open, Instead of sapphire blue, they were ocean blue. "Ayu." Itachi said. The past life in the now life's body flipped and her feet met the door, It broke apart beneath the sudden force. Deidara was able to shield them from the wood.

Miranda sprung awake, gasping at the near heart attack she just had. "Ana?" She asked, looking at her longest friend. When she saw her eyes. They were lighter than the usual sapphire. Ana blinked and her eyes darkened. "Ah." She gasped as she fell, Itachi darted forward and caught her. Ana regained her strength and stood.

"What happened? Did it work?" She asked. "Did what work?" Itachi asked. Ana smiled. "I'll explain later." She said and they went to watch Star Wars.

Kira's P.O.V.

We were back stage warming up for the dance. I was so excited to be dancing to Usher! If I remember right, "More" Was the song being played on the radio when I met Ana. Ana was doing her dancer stretches she learned when we were in ballet when we were seven. She hated the class, but she loved to do the stretches. Mitchel walked through just as Ana and Itachi kissed. Anger flashed through his eyes.

"Hey, Mitchel! Come here for a second!" I called him over. He walked up to me as I went into a hand stand. "Yes, Kira?" He asked. "First of all, lose the sarcasm. Second, let it go." I said. "Let what go?" He asked. "Your crush on my best friend. She happy, now." I said, flipping on to my feet. "Happier than when she was with me?" He asked. "Yes, you retard. She's happy. The happiest I've seen her since the accident." I said. "What accident?" He asked. I explained Moriah's surfing accident.

"I had no idea." He said. "What you also had no idea about id that Mo had a crush on you, too. Dating you after she died seemed wrong to Ana. That's why she had to quit show biz for good." I said. "And you with her?" He asked. "I'm her best friend. I couldn't leave her alone for a minute." I said.

"Mitchel." Ana said from behind us, causing us to jump. Mitchel turned to her and started blubbering. "Listen would 'ya?" She asked. He shut up. "Don't make us win this round because you feel sorry for me. I entered to win fairly. If you cheat us in, we're dropping out." She said. Mitchel nodded. "Kai, come on, we're on after commercial break." Ana said. I followed her out. Not even bothering to say bye to Mitchel.

3rd person P.O.V.

Victoria and Mitchel stood on stage. "Welcome back to the Miami Dance Off! I'm your host, Victoria Justice." Victoria said. "And I'm Mitchel Musso, filling in for Justin Beiber." "Our next group will be dancing to More by Usher." Said Victoria. "Delilah, Roll the clip and share some things about our next group." Mitchel said. The announcer started the clip on the jumbo tron.

"You've voted them here, America. This rag- tag group of friends danced their way into your hearts." Delilah said. "Their about to blow your minds once again! Please welcome back to the stage, The Akatsuki!" The hosts said. **(A/N. Italics is the song, Bold is the moves.)**

_Watch me as I dance under the spotlight._

_Listen to the people screaming out more and more,_

_'Coz I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,_

_Yeah, I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,_

_So captivating when I get it on the floor.  
><em>**Spin, Splits, flip, Spin, twirl, jump, slide. **_  
>Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me,<em>

_I can feel it, I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,_

_The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner._

_Best when under pressure with second's left I show up_.  
><strong>Spin, spin, splits, spin, back flip, spin, splits, slide<strong>  
><em>If you really want more, scream it out louder,<em>

_Get it on the floor, bring out the fire,_

_And light it up, take it up higher, _

_Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

_If you really want more, scream it out louder,_

_Get it on the floor, bring out the fire,_

_And light it up, take it up higher, _

_Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

**Slide, flip, splits, roll, jump,**  
><em>Get up both your hands, I'm in the zone, tight!<em>

_Put 'em in the air, if you want more (and) more,_

_Cos I can't wait to feel it. I go hard, can't stop,_

_But if I stop then just know that imma bring it back,_

_Never quittin' on believin' that._  
><strong>Slide, spin, flip, spin, slide, Slide<strong>

_Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me,_

_I can feel it, I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,_

_The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner._

_Best when under pressure with second's left I show up_.  
><strong>Spin, spin, splits, spin, back flip, spin, splits, slide<strong>  
><em>If you really want more, scream it out louder,<em>

_Get it on the floor, bring out the fire,_

_And light it up, take it up higher, _

_Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

_If you really want more, scream it out louder,_

_Get it on the floor, bring out the fire,_

_And light it up, take it up higher, _

_Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

**Flip, spin, spin jump, slide, splits, roll,**

_Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh_

**Spin, **

_Push it to the limit, give it more!_

**Slide, spin.**

_Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh_

**Spin, **

_Push it to the limit, give it more!_

**Slide, spin.**

_If you really want more, scream it out louder,_

_Get it on the floor, bring out the fire,_

_And light it up, take it up higher, _

_Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

_If you really want more, scream it out louder,_

_Get it on the floor, bring out the fire,_

_And light it up, take it up higher, _

_Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

**Flip, spin, slide, spin, flip, slide, splits, jump, **

_Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh_

**Spin, **

_Push it to the limit, give it more!_

**Slide, spin, freeze.**

The dancers slid back on stage and they all waited for the ones to move on to be announced. The judges and hosts conversed and they decided. Akatsuki, Red tails, Monsoon, A.V. Joes, and Hip Hop had their fingers crossed.

"The ones staying for one more week, in fourth place is, A.V. Joes." The Joes cheered. The only ones not praying in our group were Ana and the original Akatsuki. "Third place, Hip Hop!" More cheers. "Second place, Monsoon!" Cheers. "In first place and going on to the finals…" Drum roll, praying, and breathing. "Akatsuki!" More cheers. Red Tails high tailed it out of there. Kira looked over at Mitchel. "You put in a vote?" She mouthed. "You were over by two votes. Mine and Victoria's votes." He mouthed back. Kira decided she'd keep that from Ana.

Ana got the next song. "Party Rock Anthem. DJ inferno remix. LMFAO." She said. "Anyone up for break dancing solo?" No one volunteered. They went home and began practicing their own moves for a break dance solo. Hidan went off with Kira and watched her practice. When she fell, he chuckled. "Then why don't you try it Sir Giggles a lot?" Kira said. Hidan shrugged. She played the part appropriate for break dance. Hidan was good. Kai gawked at him.

"No good?" He asked. "Too good. Do it again!" Kira said, rewinding the song. She filmed it with her phone and sent it to Ana. "Hidan's doing the break dancing!" She said. They all cheered and began practicing.

**There you go, your reward chapter of Evil Angels! Everyone thank Lady Shadow 77 for leaving the tenth review on Konoha High: Sakura thank you for being patient and reading my story! However, if the reviews stop coming in again, I won't put up another chapter until I get 30 reviews. Under stood? Good. Know I'm not afraid to Carrie out my threats. **

**KITTY: She ain't kidding! If you stop reading Konoha High: Sakura, She might just delete this story if the other is neglected.**

**AYUKAZI: Okay, I wouldn't go THAT far. But enjoy ALL of my stories please…. Or you'll force my hand again. Tune next time to see the epic conclusion to the Dance compition Saga! Review to keep me active! ^.^**


	12. Final dance and Ana's secret

**Hello! I'm still alive! I've just been as busy as hellz bellz! By the way, I have a message to Lady Shadow 77's _Revenge of the Plot Bunnies _Character, Purein… Challenge accepted! I'm calling you out! Why? For being F*cking entertaining! For all of the viewers who don't know WTF I'm talking about….. Go read _Revenge of the Plot Bunnies_ by Lady Shadow 77 then you'll get it… But, any ways….. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did. Itachi would be the sexy Leader of the Akatsuki and Sasuke wouldn't be a pussy. **

Ana's P.O.V.

I was at a total block for dance moves. All we had planned out so far was Hidan's break dance solo. Mimi and Kira sat by me with Itachi and Hidan. You know who I would least expect to be nervous about any thing? Hidan. He was as scared as hell.

"Why are you so scared? You've done scarier shit than this." Kira said. Hidan held her hand and was beginning to turn green. "I know but, I've only been in the back where if something happened, no one would notice. Now I'm up front where I could lose my balance and break my wrist and EVERYONE would see." He said. Kira, Mimi, and I stared at him. "Hidan…." I said. "What?" He asked.

"… Do you have stage fright?" I asked.

"No, I don't!" He said, not making eye contact. I rolled my chair over to him and looked at him with a -_- look on my face. "Look, Hidan, its okay to have stage fright. We all have it at one point." I said. "Oh, god, she's going into psychologist mode." Kira said. I glared at her.

"All of you had stage fright?" Hidan asked. "Yup, all of them." Said someone from behind us. We turned to the door way, where Mitchel Musso and Itachi stood. "Mitchel? What are you doing here?" I asked, suddenly afraid that I'd have to step in to stop another fight between the two boys.

"I came to apologize. For how disrespectful and selfish I was." He said. We all stared. "When I saw you again that day, I just thought that I had never seen you like that. You seemed… different from the last time I saw you. Less, fragile and delicate." Itachi and I were starting to get annoyed with his blabbering. "Just get to the point, Mitchel." I said. He blushed. "I was jealous when you said you had moved on. And I was a huge jerk to your boyfriend when your back was turned." He admitted.

"Yeah, I know, I do have my little spies all over the place." I said, jerking my head towards Kai and M. He blushed again. "I just have to say sorry, and if there's any thing I can do to make up for it, just let me know." He said.

"Wanna pay that off fast?" I asked. He looked at me questionably. "You heard what I'm trying to do with Hidan here," I pointed at Hidan. "Can you help us calm him down?" I asked. Mitchel smiled at Hidan. "You don't have to be ashamed of stage fright, bro, even I still get it some times. But, when you hear the applause of the crowd. You know they want more. More from _you_ and who knows, maybe when you hear all that cheering for you, you'll want to do more." He said. Hidan had a "Processing data" look on his face Mitchel understood that It hadn't gotten through. I sighed.

"He'll get it eventually. Thanks for trying, Mitchel." I said. "No prob. See you on the T.V. Beiber is back, by the way." He said. "Great." Kai, M, and I said sarcastically in unison. Mitchel left and we focused on Hidan.

"Like Mitchel said, Hidan. It seems bad at first, but, when you here the applause, you become more confident." I said. Hidan rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah, right. You've never had to face it alone." He said. "She actually has." Kira said he stared at me. "My first movie audition. Had to go in front of the rest of the cast, crew and directors. Alone." I said. "You probly got the part you were after." He said. "Nope. I failed epicly. But, I didn't let that stop me. I kept going." I said. "How is this suppose to make me feel better?" He asked. I smiled. "I didn't let the fear of failing stand in my way." I said. He stared. I sighed.

"Okay. When Kira, Mo, and I started a band, it started out as just me. I was as nervous as hell. I couldn't think strait. But, knowing Kai and Mo were right behind me, I knew there'd be some one there to fall back on. If you start to slip, just know that Kai and I are just a little ways away. If you fall, we'll catch you." I said. He looked a t Kira, then me. "Will you be able to lift me with out breaking any thing?" He asked. I grinned. "Let's see." I said we went out back. Everyone watched from where they were or stared from a window.

"Come at me." I said. Hidan ran strait at me. He jumped and I ducked and grabbed his leg. I spun and tossed him, did a cartwheel and he landed on his hand. My foot kept him spinning on his hand and he flipped on to his feet. I stood and made sure my hat was still on. "Now do you think I can handle it?" I asked. He grinned. "You got it." He said. Hidan stayed outside to practice break dancing. Kira, Miranda and I went back in to figure out dance moves.

~ Two Hours later~

In only two hours, we had it figured out. **(A/N: Same as the other times.) **

_(Party rock, rock, rock, rock.)_

_(Party rock, rock, rock, rock.)_

_(Party rock, rock, rock, rock.)_

_(Party rock, rock, rock, rock.)_

_Yeah…_

_Woah_

_Let's go._

_Party rock is in the house tonight,_

_everybody just have a good time. _

_And we gon' make you lose your mind,_

_everybody just have a good time. _

**Slide, slide, spin, flip, slide, spin, Guys spin girls, **

_(Clap) _

_Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time. _

_And we gon' make you lose your mind, everybody just have a good time_

_We just wanna see ya'... _

_(Shake that) _

_Ev'ry Day I'm shuffelin' _

_Ev'ry day I'm shuffelin' _

_Ev'ry day I'm shuffelin'_

_Ev'ry Day I'm shuffelin' _

_Ev'ry day I'm shuffelin' _

_Ev'ry day I'm shuffelin'_

_Ev'ry Day I'm shuffelin' _

_Ev'ry day I'm shuffelin' _

_Ev'ry day I'm shuffelin'_

_Ev'ry Day I'm shuffelin' _

_Ev'ry day I'm shuffelin' _

_Ev'ry day I'm shuffelin'_

_Ev'ry day I'm shuffelin'_

_Ev'ry Day I'm shuffelin' _

_Ev'ry day I'm shuffelin' _

_Ev'ry day I'm shuffelin'_

**Clap, spin, slide, shuffle, slide, spin,**

_~instrumental break~ _

_(Shake that)_

_Ev'ry day… (Shake that) _

_(Shake that)_

**Retro dance (use your imagination) **

_In the club, Party rock._

_Met a pretty girl, She on the Jack _

_Now stop when we hit the spot._

_Bootty move away like she own the block_

_When she drinks, I got to know _

_Tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I rock 'n' roll_

_Half Black, Half white Domino_

_Game the money, op-a-doe _

_Yo, I'm running through these Halls like Drano._

_I got the Devilish flow_

_Rock 'n' Roll, no halo_

_We Party Rock! (rock, rock, rock)_

_Yeah that's the crew that I'm reppin' _

_On the rise to the top _

_Now lead in our Zeppelin. _

**Hidan's break dancing solo! **

_Hey! Party rock is in the house tonight,_

_everybody just have a good time. _

_And we gon' make you lose your mind,_

_everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight,_

_everybody just have a good time. _

_And we gon' make you lose your mind,_

_everybody just have a good time_

_We just wanna see ya'…_

_(Shake that) _

_Get up, get down, Put your hands up to the sound._

_Get up, get down, Put your hands up to the sound._

_(Let's go) _

_Put your hands up to the sound_

_Put your hands up to the sound_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up…_

**Slide, slide, Spin, flip, cartwheel, spin, spin, freeze, **

_(Go) _

_~Instrumental break~ _

**More retro dance**

_Party Rock!_

_Party Rock!_

_Party Rock!_

_Party Rock!_

_Party Rock!_

**Spin, cartwheel,**

_Ev'ry body just have a good time_

_Ev'ry body just have a good time_

_Ev'ry body just have a good time_

_Ev'ry body just have a good time_

_Ev'ry body just have a good time_

_Ev'ry body just have a good time_

_Ev'ry body just have a good time_

_Ev'ry body just have a good time_

_Ev'ry body just have a good time_

_Ev'ry body just have a good time_

_Ev'ry body just have a good time_

_Ev'ry body just have a good time_

**Spin, flip, slide, spin, slide, Spin jump.**

_Hey, (hey, hey, hey)_

_Hey, (hey, hey, hey)_

**Jump, clap, freeze**

I smiled at the fact we had nailed it. We went back inside, prepared for tomorrow. Itachi walked by me, holding my hand. He suddenly stopped and covered his mouth to cough. Really, really, hard. "Are you okay?" I asked, remembering that sickness thing he had. He noticed the panic and worry in my eyes. "Just a dry spot on my throat." He said. He leaned closer to me. "I haven't had any heart problems since I got here. Don't worry." He whispered to me. Relief washed over me. I kissed him gently. "Good." I said. I grabbed his hand and we went inside. I went straight to the kitchen to cook dinner for everyone. Kira, Shay, and Miranda followed me to the kitchen. We all worked on dinner.

"So, what are we cooking?" Shay asked. "I'm working on chicken. Miranda, I want you working on fried veggies. Kira, mashed potatoes. Shay, gravy." I said and we got to work on dinner.

Tabby's P.O.V.

I was in the room I was sharing with Tobi. I was working on some fan art for Ana to put on deviant art. She said if I gave her a dollar and the picture, She'd put it on deviant art. I was working on a chibi neko Hidan and Kakuzu. Fighting of course. I sighed and grabbed my colored pencils. I colored Hidan's shirt red and Kakuzu's green. Both of them had their shorts drawn blue.

"What is Tabby-chan drawing?" Said someone from the door. I looked up at Tobi. "Just a little bit of fan art." I said, going back to coloring black tails and ears on Kakuzu. I heard a door close. I looked up. Tobi's hand was at the door knob. "Tobi?" I asked. He locked the door.

"Tabetha." Said Madara. I swallowed hard. I was either going to throw up or pee… Or both. He crouched in front of me. "Your cousin and her little animal know who I am, don't they?" He asked. "What cousin? What animal?" I squeaked. His hand was by my ear, just inches away. If his hand had been just a little more over, I would have only half a face.

"Don't play stupid." He ordered. "Who's playing?" I said. "Tabetha." "Yes." I said. I knew He had been referring to Kira when he said "Animal" She was rather beastly. "Yes, Ana and Kira know." I said. "If you or them let out who I really am, I will kill all of you. Understood?" I nodded. He patted my head. "Good girl Tabby-Chan!" He said, going back to Tobi mode. I dropped all of my art stuff and ran for the door. I had to get away from him.

_Wham!_

I ran into the door. "Ow." I whined. I unlocked the door and ran out. I slid down the rail and behind Itachi. "What the-?" He said. "Don't say anything, just hide me!" I said, clinging to him. Unfortunately, while I was hugging him, Ana chose to walk out of the kitchen.

"What the hell, Tabby?" Ana said. Uh-oh. She was pissed. That's when I realized how close my face was to Itachi's. "Uh-oh." I said. I launched away from him and turned to my cousin. "Ana, I swear! I was just trying to hide from Tobi!" I said. "Been there, done that, yeah." Deidara muttered. Ana turned and went back to the kitchen. A second later, she came back out. _Holding a metal spatula. _"Oh, shit!" I said and ran out side. She chased me all over the place. Ana had gotten faster than from when we were kids. She caught up to me in seconds. "NO! NO! NO! THE POWER OF JASHIN REPELS YOU!" I screamed as she got closer. "JASHIN? _JASHIN? I AM JASHIN!"_ She shrieked as she pinned me and began to beat me with the spatula.

~ one hour later~

Ana had finally stopped beating the living shit out of me and began beating Tobi to shit. "HOW. DARE. YOU. DO. THAT. TO. MY. COUSIN YOU LITTLE SHIT!" She yelled. "AHHHHHHH! Somebody help Tobi!" Tobi screamed. I rubbed my cuts and bruises. I usually would have jumped into save him, but…. THERE WAS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING UNDER THE SPATULA AGAIN! So I watched Ana beat him. Hidan was still laughing from when Ana screamed, "I AM JASHIN!" While beating me. I sighed. This was going to take a long while.

Brianna's P.O.V. 

I ate my dinner with everyone else as we watched Ana still beat Tobi. He was pretty bloody, but not even Pein was going to risk it. Kira, Hidan, Kakuzu, Nyisha, Miranda and Deidara were Ana's little cheer team. Kira, actually being a cheerleader, lead them.

"Go, Ana, kill that bitch! Hit him hard. Turn him to shit (hm!)" They cheered. I laughed. Zetsu felt a little bad for Tobi. Itachi smirked at his girlfriend beating the crap out of his teacher. After three hours, Ana finally got bored and stopped. She ate and we practiced the dance one last time.

3rd person P.O.V.

Victoria and Justin Beiber stood on the stage. The dancers now stood on the stage behind the announcers. Akatsuki, Monsoon, A.V. Joes, and Hip Hop stood on the stage while America voted. Tension was thick in the air. Ana stood bravely. They all stood bravely. The past dances of each group played on the jumbo tron behind them all.

"All right, America, you have voted and here are the results. In fourth place, 265 votes is…. A.V. Joes!" A.V. Joes took their small trophy. "In third place, with 270 votes, Hip Hop!" Hip Hop took their small trophy. "This will decide it all. In first place, with 1,345 votes…" Tension suspended in the air. It was a vote war between Akatsuki and Monsoon. Breath was held. Prayers were said. Glances were exchanged as Victoria opened the envelope.

"Akatsuki!" The two announcers said. Cheers burst through out the stadium. Ana received the trophy that the Akatsuki dancers had won. The girls threw their arms around the guys. Brianna and Tobi ran out to hug their friends. Ana and the Akatsuki shook hands with the other teams. Saying they were a good challenge. After the interviews and other stuff. Our crowed headed home. Singing "Party rock anthem" the whole way.

Ana's P.O.V.

I lied down next to Itachi. "That was surprisingly fun." I said. He smirked. I sighed and closed my eyes and snuggled up to him. I would have stayed asleep if Mother Earth hadn't thrown a lightning storm at us. Thunder roared and woke me up. I turned and stared at the window. _"No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" _I thought. Sure enough, lightning and thunder went off at the same time. I screamed and fell off the bed, waking Itachi up. "Are you okay?" He asked, knelling by me. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." I lied. Lightning flashed and I ran for the closet. I Shut the door and held it.

"Ana, what's wrong?" Itachi asked. "N-nothing! I swear! I'm fine." I said. "Ana let me in." Itachi said. "N-no." I said. I let go of the door and pressed my self in to the wall and covered my eyes. I heard the sound of the door being torn open. I looked up Itachi stood in the door way. Lightning and thunder hit at the same time, again. I covered my face and screamed. Thunder wasn't my problem. I love thunder. Lightning was my problem.

"Ana, what's wrong?" Itachi asked gently. "NOTHING!" I yelled. Itachi pulled my hands away from my face. Tears fell like a river. My lip quivered. Lightning flashed and I threw my arms around Itachi. "Don't let me go." I said. Itachi wrapped his arms around me. He walked back to the bed and sat down with me on his lap. "Are you afraid of thunder?" He asked. I shook my head. Lightning struck and I held on tighter. "The lightning?" He asked. I nodded. "Why?" He asked. "Swear you won't tell any one." I said. He nodded. I inhaled and reached up for my hat. I pulled it off and a thick lock of hair fell down by my face. He held the unnatural color in his hand.

"What happened?" He asked. I sighed.

_Flashback!_

_Little Ana Black sat in the class room. Her mother would be coming any minute to take her to her Aunt's in Florida. Ana was about ten. A lightning storm was beginning to roll in. Ana, being a little strange for her age. She grinned at Nyisha across the room as thunder roared. The office assistant came with a note for Ana. Her mom was waiting in the parking lot. Ana rose from her seat. The class said by to her and she sent a grin to Teona, who was at Jasmine's desk. No one saw Ana drop the Sharp pine cone she got this morning on to the chair. _

_As she left, Ana heard Teona squeal as the sharp object met her fat ass. Ana chuckled and tossed her backpack on her back. She walked out side. She held her hand out into the rain. The rain drop hit her hand. Yes, the rain drops were as big as her hand. She ran out across the court yard. _

_Suddenly, and without warning, a powerful electric shock was sent through the girl as she dashed under a tree. She fell and was left unconscious. When she woke up, there was a spot on her scalp that would remain charred and singed. It would stay like that for ten years. _

_End Flash back._

Itachi held the white strand of hair in his hand. "You were struck by lightning." He said. Clinging to his chest, I nodded. "It's going to be like that until I'm twenty." I said. He tucked the strand behind my ear. "It's kinda cute." He said. I smiled. He kissed me. I held on to him. The lightning struck again. I freaked out and fell out of his arms. He caught me and held me into his chest. I clutched his shirt.

"It's alright. I'm not going to let you go any time soon." He said. I opened my eyes and looked him in the eyes. Some thing behind him caught my eye. "Itachi." I said. "What is it?" He asked. "You have wings. And their black." I said. He looked over his shoulder. "What the hell?" He said, almost dropping my. I looked down. "Oh, my Jashin, we're flying!" I said, holding onto him tighter.

I looked at him. "I know what you are." I said. He looked at me. I saw in his eyes something no one ever saw in an Uchiha's eyes. Fear.

"Itachi, you're an angel of darkness. And I think, your not the only one." I said.

~morning~

Itachi was able to calm down enough for his wings to fold and disappear. I was able to calm down enough to curl up in his arms and sleep. When I woke up, he wasn't in bed next to me any more. I sat up. "Itachi?" I said, rubbing my eyes. I walked to the bathroom. I heard the sound of throwing up. I opened the door. Itachi was on the floor, throwing up into the toilet. I knelt by him and rubbed his back.

"You got sick." I said when he stopped hurling. He nodded. I stroked his hair out of his face. "Go back to bed and I'll be right back." I said. I ran out of the room to get some medicine that would bring down his fever. I found what I was looking for in Kira's hand. "Woke up to Hidan hurling?" I asked "Yea-." Kira stopped short. "What?" I asked. "What happened to your hair?" She asked. "That's right. You were in Boise when I was struck in the head by lightning." I said. I explained what happened to Kira what happened and took the medicine up to Itachi. He took it quickly. "Well, seems my secret's out." I said, sweeping my hat back on to my head. "It also looks like the rest of the male members of the Akatsuki are sick, too. Well, hells bells. This ought to be a fun week." I said.

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed it! What will happen to the Akatsuki? Will Ana stop wearing the hat? What was up with my beginning note? Well, like I said. Lady Shadow 77's _Revenge of the Plot Bunnies _Then you'll get it!**


	13. Evil Angels

**Disclaimer: do I even have to say it any more?**

3rd person P.O.V.

While Ana tried helping Itachi eat, the rest of the Akatsugirls met with Kira as she told them Ana's secret. "Why wouldn't Ana tell us that?" Shay asked. "She never even told me about it!" Tabetha said, pissed off at her older cousin. "She was so embarrassed by it she didn't want anyone to know." Miranda said, she and Nyisha were the only ones weren't shocked. "I'm guessing she told you?" Tabetha snapped. "We were her only friends at the time because the rest of you didn't exist in her life at the moment." Nyisha snapped back, glaring at Tabby and Kira. They blushed. _They_ were in Ana's life at the time. Kira was in the capital then, and Tabby was just stupid. "Her pride is more important than being honest with her friends?" Brianna asked. "Her pride is what got her friends." Nyisha said.

The girls were completely oblivious to Zetsu above them until he coughed. The all looked up at the plant ninja. "Busted." Kira said. "Two people in one day, that's a new record, Kai." Nyisha said. "Zetsu, go back to bed." Brianna said. Zetsu didn't say any thing "Step back!" Kira said, understanding. They all took a step back and plant puke fell from the "sky". "Ewwwww!" the girls said, covering their noses.

"I better not be cleaning that up!" Ana yelled to the girls. Brianna took Zetsu back to their room. Tabby and Amanda cleaned up the vomit. Including their own from what they found in it. (Use your imagination.)

Ana sat next to Itachi as he attempted to keep down breakfast. Ana held his hand and watched him. "Hmm, I wonder if the rest of the Akatsuki have wings, too?" She asked her self as Itachi suddenly shot out of bed, ran to the bathroom and threw up so hard that his wings appeared again.

Kira's P.O.V.

I sat next to Hidan as he slept. After half an hour of bitching, whining and complaining, He was finally out. Of course I had to lie down next to him and let him rest his head on my chest, but, hey, in this scenario, we both win.

I was starting to doze off, myself when Hidan shot to the bathroom to throw up his poor, hot, Jashinist guts. His shirt was suddenly torn off by two, black wings tearing out of his back. I was by him in seconds. "Oh, my Jashin! Hidan! You have wings!" I said. "Now's not the time to be joking about my 'angelic features' okay? Even if I do have them." He said. "I'm not joking! Hidan, you're an angel of darkness!" I said. He looked at his wings over his shoulder.

"Well, look at that." He coughed. "I'm in love with a Dark Angel. Ironic, if you think about it." I said as I gently stroked one of his wings.

Brianna's P.O.V. 

I stared at the sexy plant man's back. He spun in circles like a puppy, trying to grab on of the black feather-fulls sprouting from his back. "HOLY SHIT! WINGS! I HAVE WINGS! **BUT, I DON'T EVEN LIKE THE SKY**!" He said. "Stop running or your gonna-" I started. "BLEHHH!" He puked. "Meow!" a cat said as it ran down the hall to Ana and Itachi's room. "Oh, there you are, Ashe, I was wondering were you had got to, kitty." I heard Ana say. "Zetsu, I wanna touch your wings, now come down." I said. "I AM CALM!" "NOT CALM, COME DOWN!" I yelled at him. Yup, he was flying. He stopped and fell, right on top of me. I stared into his eyes and I felt blush creep up to my cheeks.

"Please don't throw up on me." I said. "Why?" He asked. "Because I'm about to kiss you." I said. He leaned towards me and I pressed my mouth to his. His lips were so soft! And, gentle. And soothing, too. We separated and I blushed. "I think I like kisses. **I think I love you.**" His black half and white half said at the same time. I blushed. "Uh-**oh" **He darted to the bathroom to throw up. I just lied there, mauling over what just happened.

Shay's P.O.V.

"I didn't think puppets could get sick." I said as he threw up. Two black wings tore out of his back. I stared. "When did you install those?" I asked. He looked at them. "I didn't." He said. There was a long silence. Beiber just sneezed. "I'll be right back." I said. I walked to Ana's room and walked in. She was sitting on her bed, Itachi sound asleep on her chest. She was stroking his hair gently.

"Gah, I wish I had a camera." I said, causing Ana to jump and Itachi to wake and shot to the bathroom to throw up. "Damn it, I just got him to sleep." Ana said and glared at me. I smiled. "Oh, Jashin, please don't." I said, backing away. She towered over me demonically. _"U bent over te gaan door middle van achtenveertig uur non stop foltering met de ergste dingen bekend man sort rondspoken je elke droom." _She said. "That's not German." I squeaked. "No, It's Dutch. It means, _You are about to go through forty eight hours of torture non stop with the worst things know to man kind haunting your every dream." _She said. "You know Dutch? Since when?" I said.

"IPod translation app." Ana said. "I just want to know if Itachi has black wings, too." I said, covering my head. "That's what you interrupted me for?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes." She said. "Okay." I said and ran for my life. I popped back to my room.

"It's okay. Itachi has wings to." I said. I sat by Sasori. "I wonder what it means." He said, reaching over his shoulder and touched one. "Can I touch one?" I said. He stared at me. I took that as a go ahead. I reached out and stroked one wing. Then I looked up and realized how close I was to him and how beautiful his eyes were. He leaned in close to me and pressed him lips to mine. I felt my heart rate speed up. I was kissing the sexiest puppet in the world. His lips were so soft, too! We separated for a minute and I stared at him. I felt my face heat up.

"Sorry, I just, really like you." He said, blushing and turned away. "I… I like you, too, Sasori." I said. He looked at me. I kissed him and rested my hand on his shoulder. He put his hand on my hip and pulled away. He rested his forehead against mine, eyes closed. I held his hand and we sat there for a really long time.

Miranda's P.O.V.

I watched my Deidei sleep. I sat on my heels by the bed and held his hand while he slept so peacefully. He was so beautiful… you know, for a boy…. Okay, I do realize that was a gender-bender joke. My bad. Deidara twitched in his sleep and I thought he was about to go throw up again. He opened his yes and two huge black wings tore of his shirt. If I was in an anime, I'd have a fountain of a nosebleed. Instead, I just stared.

"What, yeah?" He asked looking over his shoulder. "Deidei." I said when his eyes went big. He looked at me with wide eyes. "You're an Angel of Darkness. You're my Evil Angel!" I cheered and hugged him. "So, this isn't a bad thing, un?" He asked. "Nope!"

Tabby's P.O.V.

Tobi was chasing his wings around like a retarded puppy. "Tobi has wings! Now Tobi can fly like a Penguin!" Tobi Cheered. "Tobi your gonna throw up." I said. On cue he ran into the bathroom and puked. "Why me?" I thought to myself. "Tobi, Your an Angel of Darkness. Oh, joy. My very own Evil Angel." I said sarcastically. Huh, This was going to be one long week.

Amanda's P.O.V.

"OH, MY JASHIN! KISAME, YOU HAVE WINGS! ANA! FISH DO FLY!" I shrieked. _Whap!_ Uncooked chicken hit my face. "LOOK AT THAT AMANDA! SO DOES CHICKEN!" She yelled. I tossed the uncooked meat to Zetsu and he ate it no problem. "That's so desgusting" I muttered. I sat on the bed with Kisame and stroked his wings. He stared at me for a minute. "You know, when your not whacking out or losing your mind, your really, really cute." He said. I stared. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. When we separated, I passed out.

Nyisha's P.O.V.

I stared at Kakuzu's back. Two black wings came out of his shoulder blades. Angel of Darkness. I was in love with an Evil Angel… that's cliché! Fuck you Ayukazi with Kitty! **(A/N: HEY! Don't you bitch at me! You should be grateful I put you in this damn story in the first place! I can go back and Delete you and put in **_**her.) **_FINE! You bitch. **(A/N: WTF did I just say?) **All right, all right! They get it we're both on our periods! **(K/N: QUIT ARGUING WITH US AND GET BACK TO THE STORY!) **Fine! I tapped Kakuzu on his head. "Yeah, Nyisha?" He asked. "You have black wings." I said. He looked over his shoulder. "I am so fucking high right now." He said.

"Don't joke." I said. "You're an Evil Angel. You're _my_ evil angel." I said and kissed his head.

Ana's P.O.V.

"So it seems the entire Akatsuki are Evil Angels. Even Konan and Pein. Am I the only one who finds this cliché?" I asked. **(A/N: DON'T YOU FUCKING START!)** I chuckled at the authoresses. **(A/N: I'm done. I'm just going to get coffee. You're on your own, bitch.) **Shit. Well, anyways… "I just had that conversation with them." Nyisha said. We went back to cooking dinner for the boys. Konan was running in and out. She was the only one that wasn't sick. From the Akatsuki. We took dinner up to the boys and fed them. After I assigned Nyisha and Amanda to dish duty. I sat next to Itachi and we talked.

"You know, we won't be here forever." He said. I sighed and looked down. "It's crossed my mind more than once." I said. He stood up and pulled me in to his arms. "I'll miss you, and think about you every day." He said. "Me, too. I had such a horrible past. When you guys came along, I felt like I finally belonged some where. With some one. The cold hard reality hits me and the bitch says 'He ain't gonna be here forever, fool! Don't get attached, damn it.' Then you save my life and I get attached." I said. He stroked my hair. "Reality is a bitch." He said. I nodded. "Ana." He said, pulling away, slightly. He looked down at me, hope and pleading filled his eyes.

"Will you go back to my world with me?" He asked. I stared up at him in shock. Was he asking what I thought he was? "Once we get there, I would leave the Akatsuki. And we could run away and hide together. Just me and you." He said. _**"He's offering you what he offered me when he left." **_Ayu said in the back of my mind.

"We'd never have to worry about being separated. We'd stay together. Forever. Just us. No one else. I promise." He pleaded. I felt tears gather in my eyes. _**"He wants us. He doesn't want to lose us again.**__ Don't you mean you? __**Huh?**__ You're his childhood friend and his first love. He sees you in me. He wants you.__** From how it looks to me, he's forgotten all about me. He only wants you now.**__ Bull shit." _

"Ana, just me and you, think about it. No one else around to wake you up at midnight. No fights to stop. No more of this world. Just the two of us." He begged, cupping a hand around my cheek as tears fell. _"Your right?__** I'm always right.**__ But, I…__**Think about it, Ana. No Tabby, no Brianna, no Miranda, no Shay, no Akatsugirls. **__But, they need me." _

I closed my eyes and pushed Itachi away. "Ana?" Itachi asked. I swallowed. "I'm sorry, Itachi. As tempting as it is. I can't." He stared at me. I looked him in the eyes and tried to stop crying. I had to be strong here. I whipped my eyes dry. "I want to go with you, I really do, I promise but, Kira, Tabby, Shay, Amanda, Brianna, all of them, they need me here. And I need them. If they didn't need me here, I would go, I promise, but, they need me here. I just can't go. I can't leave them." I said. There was a long silence. "I understand." He said.

3rd person P.O.V.

Kira walked down the hall, looking for Ana, when she heard Itachi talking. "Ana, just me and you, think about it. No one else around to wake you up at midnight. No fights to stop. No more of this world. Just the two of us." She heard him. _"Is he asking her to run away with him? Back to his world?"_ She thought. Ana was silent. "Ana?" Itachi asked as she pushed him away. She whipped her eyes dry. "I'm sorry, Itachi. As tempting as it is. I can't. I want to go with you, I really do, I promise but, Kira, Tabby, Shay, Amanda, Brianna, all of them, they need me here. And I need them. If they didn't need me here, I would go, I promise, but, they need me here. I just can't go. I can't leave them." Ana said. _"She wants to be with him. She deserves to be with him. With him, she can finally be happy. She has to go with him. Even if we fall apart with out her."_ Kira thought and went to where the Akatsugirls were waiting.

"Well, is she coming?" Tabby asked. "I need to tell you all some thing." Kira said. They all turned their attention to Kira. She looked at all of her friends. She would miss them. But, she would miss Ana the most. But she just wanted Ana to be with Itachi, even if it ment she'd never see her again. "Well, Kira? What is it?" Miranda asked. Kira took a shaky breath.

"We have to tell Ana we don't need her." She said. "What?" "Are you crazy?" "Do you want us to fall apart?" "What's the reason?" The Akatsugirls asked. Kira took another breath.

"I went to look for Ana and I heard Itachi offer to take Ana back to his world. He said that he would keep her happy. And she rejected him." Kira said the girls gasped. "She said she wanted to go with him. She really did, but, we need her. She said she couldn't leave us while we needed her. Ana deserves to be with Itachi. She deserves him. I want her to be happy and she's happy with him." Kira said, tears falling down her face. "We won't survive with out her." Nyisha said. "And she knows that." Tabby said. Kira swallowed. "Are you really being so selfish as to stand in her way? Are you really selfish enough to keep her here and away from the one who can make her truly happy? Are you really that selfish?" Kira asked. The girls gawked at her.

"I don't want her to leave either!" She said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I want her to stay as much as the rest of you do! But, I can't stand between her and what she deserves. Yeah, we might fall apart, but, if she's with Itachi, She's happy! I want her to be happy! I'll lie! If we fall apart after she leaves, we can't let her know! I'll lie. I'll fake. I'll do what ever it takes to make sure she's happy!" Kira said. The girls were absolutely silent. Miranda was the one to break the silent air.

"Kira's right, guys." She said. "What?" They said in unison. "We can't stand where we don't belong. I don't want Ana to leave us either, but, I don't want her to pretend she's happy when she's miserable. Would you guys want me to stand in your way of what you earned?" Miranda said. "It my seem stupid, but, I'm on Kira's side." Miranda said and stood by Kira. "Me too." Shay said. "I must be crazy." Nyisha said and stood by Shay. "I'm out of my bloody mind." Brianna said and stood by her friends. The only one who didn't move was Tabetha. She sighed and stood. "When we say we don't need her, I won't be lying. I never needed her standing over me. I'm on your side, but, that doesn't mean I have to like it." Tabby said and stood with them. Kira whipped her eyes and went to get Ana.

Ana's P.O.V.

"I understand." Itachi said and kissed me. We held the kiss for a long time. He pinned me against he wall and grabbed my hips. I through my arms around him. His hands slipped under my shirt and I gasped at how cold they were. He licked my lower lip. Asking to enter. I didn't hesitate. We went into a full on make out session. He massaged my hips gently and slid them up higher to my ribs. "Mmph." I moaned. He pinned my wrists above my head and I realized what he was trying to do.

"Itachi." I gasped. He either didn't hear me, or he was ignoring me. He kissed my throat and grabbed the hem of my shirt and started to lift it. I pushed on his shoulders. "Itachi, stop!" I commanded and pushed him away. He looked at me, surprised.

"What do you think you were doing?" I asked. "This could be the last chance we get." He said. I shook my head. "I'm not even seventeen yet. I don't want to be on that T.V. Show _16 and Pregnant_." I said. "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready." I said. He hugged me. "It's alright. I'm sorry." He said. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. We heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I said. Kira walked in. She looked like she had been crying.

"Are you okay, Kai?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, my eyes just itch." She said. "We're having a meeting now. You have to be there." Itachi and I started towards her. "Just you, Ana. Not you, Itachi. We just want Ana." Kira said. I looked at Itachi. "You should rest. I'll be back in a minute. Love you." I said and kissed him. Kira and I walked towards the living room where all of the girls sat. Kira and I took our seats. "So, what's up?" I said. Every one shared a look and then they all looked at Miranda. "Well, we've been giving this some thought for quite a while now, and I think we've decided on some thing." She said. "What is that?" I asked.

"We can hold our own now. We don't need you standing over us any more." Nyisha said. "Wait, what?" I asked. "WE DON'T NEED YOU! WE DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE SO GO TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND YOU'LL GO BACK TO HIS WORLD WITH HIM! JUST GO ALREADY!" Tabby screamed. I felt a lot of emotions at the same time. Confusion, hurt, anger and then realization.

"Who was eavesdropping?" They looked at Kira. I looked over at her. She burst in to tears. "I heard him offering what you wanted the most! I knew that you would have been happiest with him and I didn't want to stand in your way of happiness!" She sobbed. "What? You guys think I'm not happy here?" I asked. "W-well…" Brianna stuttered. "It's just… We…" Nyisha tried.

"I'm perfectly happy here with you guys. My gang comes before I go running off with some fictional character to spend the rest of my life with. I had to choose between you guys or me alone. You guys know how bad it is when I'm alone. You may not need me but, I sure as hell need you." I said and hugged my friends.

~later~

I lied down in my bed, Itachi had just finished throwing up and was now asleep on my chest. I stroked his hair gently. I looked at the moon out of my window.

"As much as I wanted to, I just can't turn my back on this world and leave with you, Itachi. I love you, more than this world. But, not more than my Akatsugirls. If the other guys would offer to take them with you guys, I'd go. But, I can't turn my back on them. They'd fall apart the second I turned my back. I'm sorry." I said and fell asleep, unknowing that He'd been awake, and had heard every last word I said.

3rd person P.O.V.

Itachi sat up as soon as Ana was sound asleep. He stared at her and tears began to fall. "I'm sorry, too, Ana. But, I can't lose you again." He said. He knew that Pein and Konan would never let them. He didn't belong here but, he did belong with her. He kissed her fore head and walked down to where Pein and Konan slept. He stood above them.

"_Are you really going to kill them?" _Said a voice from behind him. He turned. He saw Ayu's ghostly figure in the door. She drifted out and down the stares. He followed. She sat in a seat. He sat next to her. _"You've forgotten me, Itachi." _She said. "Never! I'd never forget you, Ayu." He said. _"Then you need to. Ana will figure out eventually that you love her because you seen me." _She said. "But, I…" He started. _"No, Itachi. Forget me and love her. She loves you more than I ever could. One day, Ana and I will truly be one. When we are one, I will no longer exist. I only existed to lead you to her. Taking her back home will not reverse that. Love her Itachi. Forget I ever existed." _Ayu said and disappeared. Itachi numbly went back to Ana and fell asleep in her arms.

**So, what did I miss? What? It's over? DAMN IT! Whatever. Tune in next time! R&R please!**


	14. Emergancy notice

**Oh, my gosh guys, I am so sorry! Kitty and I are having a major writer's block right now! We are open to ANY ideas that you guys have! And one more thing. We won't be able on Saturday, Sunday, or Monday. We will be traveling all over the place. But if you guys just want to PM us on your ideas, go ahead and I'll get back to you on my iPod when ever I can. But if you PM us some time before Saturday, I can guarantee that we will reply that same day. **

**For all of those who aren't official members; if you have any ideas; just leave them in a review and I will make sure we send you a shout out if we use your idea. **

**Thanks to all of you who read and I'm super sorry for the inconvenience, but, thanks so much for all of your ideas and putting up with our shit. You guys rock, we love you all! **

**Oh, and one more thing. Even when we get started again, you can still send us ideas 'cause I can promise you all that we will block again in the future. Thanks! **


	15. another bad idea

**Disclaimer: Naruto no mine.**

Ana's P.O.V.

I woke up to a breeze go across my shoulder. I shivered and cuddled closer to the warmth. "Mph, Itachi…. Close the window." I mumbled. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes and found my self looking down at the city of Miami. "Whoa! Oh my Jashin!" I yelled and shot back. Itachi's arms held on to me tightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "WHY ARE WE FLYING?!" I shrieked. "I thought a morning fly would be nice." He said. "WHY?!" I asked. He shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." He said. "TAKE ME DOWN!" I said. "Relax, I won't drop you, Whoa!" He said. A sudden gust of wind came and knocked Itachi back wards, dropping me. I screamed. I covered my eyes and turned to my stomach. I closed my eyes and bent my knees and spread my arms and waited for impact. I felt Itachi's arms go around me and pull me in to his chest. I clutched to his chest and didn't let go until I felt my feet on hard ground. Itachi let me go and I fell on my butt.

He knelt next to me. "Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing my hand. I closed my hand tightly around his. "Never. Do. That. Ever again." I said. He hid his wings and pulled me on to his lap. I buried my face into his throat and held on to him. "I won't do it again with out your permission." He said. He helped me up and we went down to make breakfast for everyone.

Nyisha's P.O.V.

"I SMELL PANCAKES!" I heard Shay yell. "Shay, shut up. You're making my head hurt." Miranda growled. I yawned and sat up. "Sheeeeesh. It's only been three days and their already fighting like their boyfriends!" I said. Kakuzu sat up next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "It tends to happen." He sighed. I stopped. "Does that mean Kira and I are going to start fighting like you and Hidan?" I asked. "I hope not." We said in unison. I sighed and swung my feet off the bed. "Well, guess it's time to wake up and smell the pancakes." Said and went to the bathroom to change cloths. I ran a brush through my hair and went down stairs with Kakuzu. I got my pancakes and sat next to my friends. Ana had said she wanted all the Akatsugirls to meet with her at break fast. We sat out back on the patio. As I stood between Shay and Tabby, I felt bad. When your smaller than someone a year younger than you, you know your sad. What did I look like next to Kakuzu? His Granddaughter? Damn.

"Nyisha, I know your short, but, focus." Ana said. "Oh, whoops, sorry." I said and paid attention to what Ana was saying. "So after we go get Kira's keys back from Jessica, we can quickly run home and get her truck then we can go back to Texas and we can play at Six Flags until school starts up. If their around long enough, I'll talk to Pein and Konan about enrolling a few guys into school with you. Seeing as how I'm an early graduate and Kira graduated last year, too, we will discuss with Pein and Konan who is going and who is staying at home. We clear on that plan?" She asked. We nodded. "Alright then, dismissed." She said. "Um, question." Tabby said. We all stopped and stared at her as she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "You, me, Kira and Shay made this a few years ago remember?" We all looked at the paper she had spread on the table.

Shay's P.O.V.

I looked at the list. "Oh, Yeah! I remember this! 20 things to do at a Disney park. We gotta do these!" I said. Ana grinned. "Girls, gather the boys. We're going to Orlando." Ana said. "Yeah!" We cheered in unison and we ran inside to search for the boys. Miranda and I ran to the art room where Sasori and Deidara were arguing. I glompped my boyfriend and Miranda did the same. "Hey, girls." Sasori said, rubbing my head. "Hi, love, hm." Deidara said, wrapping his arm around Miranda's waist. "Ana-niichan says to start packing up! We're going to Disney World in Orlando!" I said. The two stared at us. "She's taking it up with Pein and Konan as we speak." Miranda said. "PEIN AND KONAN AGREED!" We heard Ana and Kira yell. "Okay then, un." Deidara agreed and the two bombers ran off. Sasori and I went back to our room to pack up. We were ready and climbing into the van and on our way to Orlando.

Amanda's P.O.V. 

We were all back in the Van and taking a day's drive down to Orlando so we could mess with every one at Disney World. Ana and Itachi were copying the list with Tabetha. "Alright, nine copies, one for each team to carry in the pockets and we'll decide who does what later." Ana said. I looked at the list that was handed to me. I grinned and counted the ones I wanted to do. Kisame chuckled at the one I pointed to. "Number eleven is so ours. Dibs! Called it!" I said. Everyone laughed. Even Itachi. Well, it was more of a chuckle. "I figured as much, Amanda. Now, I am going to take a nap thanks to a rude awakening this morning." She said, giving Itachi a look and he stared out the window. She cuddled closer to Itachi and let herself fall asleep on his shoulder. After a failed attempt to distract my self by reading Ana's _Daughters of the Moon _series, I gave the books back to Nyisha to finish and I fell asleep in my new, smoken' hot boyfriend's arms.

**BOOM! Alright, there you go! Sorry it's so short and sorry for the extreme delay. School will be starting in two weeks and I'm a mess. But, we all would be a mess if we didn't get our birthday parties. Whoops! Being bitter! Sorry, ignore that. Well, tune in next time to see our beloved characters will do to Disney World! Bye! See you next time! **


	16. 20 things to do at Disney World

**Yo, yo, yo! Let's hear it for the awesome VeeandreaHart for helping me with the list! (Crowed cheers) … Vee? Are you coming? ….. Ummmm… one moment, guys. (Pulls out phone) Vee, you said you'd be here! … Vee, the crowd is waiting! … :I fine, I'll do it my self…**

**Well, looks like Vee is, um, busy, so she couldn't pop up here for a moment but, Thank you, VeeandreaHart for helping me figure out a few of these pranks. What an email that was! I took the phrase ROTFLMFAO to a brand new level! Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; Naruto no mine. Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. **

3rd person P.O.V.

They all sat in the parking lot of Disney world, discussing who did what. "Pein-sama, Konan-chan. You two will sneak to the top of the highest part of Disney World and watch the wreckage. We'll meet back at the front gates when we finish our missions. Pein and Konan, and who ever is last will leave the park after everyone is safely out. Who ever is last will send a text to one of the people there. When you finish your mission, send a text to everyone, saying you're finished. Got it?" Ana asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright, grab a pen or pencil. Here are your missions. Brianna and Zetsu, 1 and 9. Nyisha and Kakuzu, 3 and 5. Kira and Hidan, 6 and 12. Shay and Sasori, 7, 18, and 16. Amanda and Kisame, 8, 11, 19. Miranda and Deidara, 4, 14, 17. Tabby and Tobi, 10, 13. Then Itachi and I will handle 2, 15, and 20." Each of the girls circled their missions. "This is going to be awesome." Kira said.

"Everyone ready?" Ana asked. "Yup!" Her girls answered. "Hai!" Said the ninja. "Move out!" Every one piled out of the van, locked it up, grabbed their team mates, and entered the park one by one. When Ana gave the command, "Scatter!" They did. Pein and Konan scaled up the walls of the castle and watched the wreckage begin.

**1. Poke Donald Duck in the gut and shout, "Guys, I found dinner!" and run away.**

"Are you sure about this? **Ana seems to be off her rocker." **Zetsu said. Brianna nodded at her boyfriend. "Ana maybe crazy, but, it's entertaining." She said with a smile. She walked up to the Duck and waited for him to finish taking a picture with a kid. When they walked away and Donald turned around, Brianna stood there. There was a long silence, then, Brianna began her mission. She stuck out her arm and jabbed Donald in the gut. She poked him like that three times, then whipped around and screamed at the top of her lungs; "GUUUUUYS! I FOUND DINNER!" And ran as fast as her long legs would carry her. She ran up to Zetsu, laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"Do you see…. What … I mean? Ha ha..." She said between laughs. Both Zetsu sides sighed. "I guess **this might be fun." **He said with a smile. Brianna grabbed his hand and dragged him for their next mission.

**2. Go in to a Star Wars gift shop and have a lightsaber fight. **

"We have to have a sword fight?" Itachi asked his girlfriend. "Not a sword fight, a lightsaber fight! You saw the movies, come on, grab a red lightsaber and fight meh!" Ana said, pulling out a blue lightsaber and facing her boyfriend with a wink. She went into her actress mode. "You hath insulted meh, for the last time, you slippery vixen! I challenge thou to a duel!" She shouted standing on a table and pointing her lightsaber at his nose. He sighed. "Well, then, foolish child," He said, pulling out a red lightsaber. "As those of your generation would say, come at me, Bro!" He yelled going way, way OOC. Ana and Itachi began their fight.

Ana lost her balance and fell on her back. Itachi tilted her face to look at him by sliding his lightsaber under her chin. "Seems you have lost, worthy adversary." He said. She smirked. She fell back, slid under Itachi, grabbed two lightsabers and tossed them to two giggling boys that were watching. "You two are my nights, on ward to battle!" Ana cheered. Those two boys took to the older girl's side. Itachi copied Ana and soon, every child in the store (with a few adults) was in an all out, lightsaber war!

As the workers tried to break up the fight, Ana and Itachi climbed out un noticed and ran far away and laughed. Yes, Itachi laughed. Ana wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "This is the most fun I've had in a long time." He said, kissing her temple. She cuddled in to his neck. "I'm glad your having fun." She said and kissed him on the chin. "Now, let's finish our missions." She said, grabbing his hand and skipping off.

**3. Buy a bag of skittle and throw them at people and yell; "Taste the rainbow, punk!" **

"That's a waist of money!" Kakuzu groaned. "Oh, loosen up, old codger!" Nyisha said as she paid for two bags of skittles. The two walked out of the store and sat on a bench, preparing for her mission. Kakuzu sat next to her, waiting to watch the wreck occur. A couple walked past and Nyisha threw a handful, standing on the bench and yelled; "TASTE THE RAINBOW!" As a family of four passed, she repeated. She repeated until both bags were empty. Kakuzu complained about wasted money, when a security guard came up to them. "Will you two come with me?" He asked. Nyisha stood, taking Kakuzu's hand in hers. "NEVER YOU RAPIST!" She shrieked and ran for it. When they were safely out of the way, Nyisha hugged Kakuzu. "It gets better I'm sure." She said and kissed his nose.

**4. Buy orange juice and leave a trail to a stack of stuffed animals.**

Miranda wouldn't stop giggling. "Shh, Miranda, you'll blow it, hm." Deidara whispered to her, suppressing his own laughter. "I've always wanted to do this!" She giggled and opened the juice. She led the trail to a stack of animals and threw away the bottle. She hide behind the animals and waited for a worker to come by when she stepped out and acted like she was zipping up her pants.

"Ma'm. Is this your piss?" Asked one of the workers. Miranda slapped him across the face. "How dare you accuse me of such vulgar pursuits! Good day, sir!" She said with a fake British accent and stormed back to Deidara trying not to laugh. "Nice, hm." He said. She pecked him on the lips and they ran off for their next mission.

**5. Tell little girls that they'll never become real princesses and make them cry. **

Nyisha lounged against the wall, waiting for the opportune moment. A small girl with blond hair walked past with her mother. "Mommy! When I grow up! I'm gonna be Cinderella!" She said. Nyisha poked the girl in the head. "Owie!" She squeaked. "Give it up, foolish little girl. You couldn't become a princess even if you tried." She said. "But, Daddy says-" She started. "Don't believe everything Daddy tells you. Daddies lie all the time." Nyisha said. The little girl burst into tears and her mother pulled her in. "What is wrong with you?!" She yelled. Nyisha shrugged. "Mom says I'm the devil's spawn. Dad says he don't care. My friends say I'm a demon. Oh, and I was dropped a lot as a child and I grew up as a hillbilly. Take your pick." Nyisha said, laughed then skipped off. "That was mean." Kakuzu said. Nyisha shrugged. "Blame Kira, She wrote that one, I'm sure." She said. "Well, Mission complete, let's head back." Nyisha said and the two ran back to celebrate their victory.

**6. Swear. Like Hidan… A lot. **

"We were fated for this one!" Hidan said. Kira nodded. "Like it's gonna break your heart!" She said. He rolled his eyes. "Let's roll!" She said and they split. Kira went to an arcade and played Pac-Man. When ever she was eaten by a ghost, she'd yell; "Fuck you, ghost! No! Don't you game over me, bitch! No! No one tells _Kupa_ game over! Go to hell, you fucking heathen!" She yelled, kicking the machine. "Miss, please don't swear." One of the workers said. "Make me, bitch!" She yelled and ran out of the arcade, laughing like hell. Hidan was in the middle of a swearing fit at one of the guards. "Why don't you make me # %^&*$#^&*% $#** ^& %*%*$*%** &%^$*#$%$&^%^&*^%^&** &*%$&*R%!" (Use your imagination for what he said.) The couple ran away while the guard gathered him self from shock. "I didn't know… that many… swear words existed." Kira laughed. "You betta believe it!" Hidan laughed back. The two held hands and ran off.

**7. Jump one of the princesses, steal their costume, ruin it, and run away saying prince charming raped you.**

Shay stared at the mission. "Why me?" She asked. Sasori sighed, not admitting that this would be a little funny. Shay heard Cinderella coming for her small break. Shay jumped out and pulled back a fist. "Give me the costume or suffer the consequences." She said. "Look, we all want to be a princess, but-" Started "Cinderella" "Give. Me. The. Costume." She said, borrowing Ana's demon voice that woke her up in the middle of the night. The Cinderella's eye's widened. They went and changed cloths and the actress was able to leave unharmed. Sasori and Shay tore the dress and made it look totally ruined. Shay smudged make up and looked like a wreck. She started out to the front and waited. Snow White walked up to her and said. "What happed to you?" Shay pushed out fake tears. "Prince Charming raped me!" She said and ran for it, her sobs turned to laughter as she ditched the costume and washed her face. Sasori was trying not to laugh, then lost it as they walked away.

**8. Let the animals in the animal kingdom loose and say you feel at home. **

Amanda slid behind the guard, completely unseen. She unhooked the keys. He was about to turn, when Kisame popped up and began to talk to him in Japanese. Amanda slid to the cages and on locked each and left the door wide open. She waited for all of the animals to go before she went out her self. She tossed the keys back to the guard. "Thanks dude, now I feel at home." She sighed. Kisame grabbed her hand and the couple went and watched as the animals went and terrorized the people of Disney World. Kisame laughed as Tobi and Tabetha ran by, being chased by a heard of animals. "Okay, we have got to thank Ana for assigning us to this one." Kisame laughed. "DON'T EAT TOBI!" Tabby shrieked as they were chased. Amanda and Kisame doubled over with laughter. Eventually, all the animals were put back and everyone went back on track. Amanda kissed Kisame's cheek and then went for their next mission.

**9. Scream the whole way through the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. If asked to leave, play stupid. **

Brianna and Zetsu Waited in line. They were pushed up further in the line thanks to Amanda's little prank. Brianna sighed as she became board with waiting. After an hour of doing nothing, Zetsu and Brianna were on. When the started moving, Brianna took a deep breathe and let out a shriek. Zetsu covered his ears, scared by the shrieking girl by him. As they went through, Brianna's screams seemed to get louder. And Zetsu shank further down in his seat. Some of the ride operators came and unbuckled her. "Ma'm, please come this way." One said. "Why?" Brianna asked, trying to hide her torn and sore voice. "You were just screaming." Said the other. "No I wasn't." Brianna said. "Yes, you were." "No I wasn't. I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't screaming. You need to get your ears checked, grandpa." She said. The workers eventually left and the ride continued.

**10. Go up to random people and flick them in the nose and tell them they look like the old hag off of Snow White. **

Tabetha was waiting. She was about to fall asleep when the perfect target came by. She skipped up to the person and flicked them in the nose. "What the heck, man?!" said the black man. "Has anyone told you that you look like that old hag off of Snow White?" She said. There was a long, awkward silence between them. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled and she shot off. "TABBY IS A GOOD GIRL!" She yelled and ran with Tobi as they laughed and hid behind a dumpster. "That was rich!" Tabby said. "It was very silly!" Tobi laughed. Tobi pulled Tabby away where no one could see them. "Tabetha." Madara said. Tabby stopped laughing on the spot. "Y-yes?" She said. She felt a pair of lips press against hers. "I think I'm in love with you, damn it." He said. "I… I think I love you, too." She stuttered. He leaned in and kissed her again before he put back on his Tobi mode and the two ran off.

**11. When security asks you to leave, run away saying "I will not be silenced! Almighty Sharklord, help needed!"**

Amanda hummed and skipped down the walk way. Hearing Tabetha running away from a crazed black guy while wiser, smarter and kinder blacks, facepalmed. Amanda giggled at the shrieks. "Excuse me, you are the girl who let out the Animals, please leave the park." Said one of the security guards. "I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!" She yelled, making a run for it. The guard caught her and began dragging her away. "ALMIGHTY SHARKLORD! HELP NEEDED!" Amanda shrieked. Just as planned, Kisame popped out of nowhere and tackled the guard. "I WILL EAT YOUR GUTS!" He yelled. The guard dropped Amanda to block Kisame and the couple ran for cover. When they were safely away, Kisame bought a wig so Amanda could continue to get into trouble, then they went for their next mission, laughing the whole way.

**12. Go around taking bites out of peoples food. When asked; "do you mind?" Say "No not at all."**

Kira and Hidan entered one of the many food courts and went about their mission. Kira walked up to a table and took a bite out of some random person's sandwich. "Excuse me." Said the lady. "You're excused." Kira said, spiting a little bit of sandwich into her face. She went a few tables down and took a bite of a guy's doughnut. Not that way you pervs out there reading. You know who you are. "Do you mind?" he asked. "Not at all." Kira said, sending the bite in to his face. "YOU TWERP!" He yelled. Kira and Hidan ran for it. They ran all the way back to the front where Nyisha, Kakuzu, Brianna and Zetsu were waiting. "That was fun!" Kira said, sending a text to say she had completed her missions just fine. "Now we wait." Kakuzu said. Hidan groaned and sat down. "I hate waiting, it's boring." He said and they began their wait.

**13. Lie in the walk way and pretend to be injured or dead, when people try to see if you are okay, sit up and yell, "I will eat your nose!"**

Tabby lied down in the middle of the walkway, gripping her side and moaning in pain. It seemed like no one was going to help her. "Hey, Kid. Are you o-" a guy started. "I WILL EAT YO NOSE!" Tabetha shrieked. She chased the guy for half an hour before she met up with Tobi and they met back with everyone. "Tobi was a good boy and helped Tabby-chan scare people, Kakuzu-sempai!" Tobi told Kakuzu. "Save it for Deidara, Tobi. Like a good boy." Kakuzu said. "Tobi will be a good boy and wait for sempai!" Tobi said and sat next to Hidan.

**14. Dress like Danny Phantom and say nickelodeon owns Disney.**

Miranda and Deidara wore their Danny Phantom and Timmy Turner costumes. "Ready?" Miranda asked her boyfriend. "Let's go, un!" He said. They ran through Disney World, Yelling at the top of their lungs; "NICKOLODEON OWNS DISNEY! NICKOLODEAN OWNS DISNEY!" They ran all over the place, yelling and shouting, kicking a few people who tried to argue with them about it. After about three hours of that, they went back and changed back into their regular cloths and went to their next mission. "Nice work, Danny Phantom." Miranda whispered to Deidara. "You were pretty good yourself, Timmy Turner, yeah." He joked back. She kissed him on the cheek and prepared herself.

**15. Take a Nerf gun and hold it up to a prince or princess and tell them to give you the amulet that will save the world from the evil snowmen. **

Ana picked up her Nerf guns and handed one to Itachi. "You take Snow White and I'll take Cinderella." She said. He kissed her on the lips and went for the princess. Ana found her way to the princess target, but found Prince harming instead. She held the gun up to him. "Give me the amulet." She said with a Russian accent. "What?" The actor asked. "The Amulet that will save the world. Give it to me." The actress said. "Are advertising a new Movie?" He asked. "The evil Snowmen will eat us all unless you give me the amulet, hand it over!" She snapped. "I don't have the Amulet!" He said. "Don't you lie to me. Hand over the amulet!" Ana said. "I don't have no amulet!" He said. "Then you force my hand." She said and the prince had a dart on his head. Ana snatched it and made a run for it. She met up with Itachi and they put away the guns. "I'll admit it, this is fun." Itachi said and pecked her on the lips. She smiled. "Good. That's our goal." She said and the two went for their final mission.

**16. Dress up like Tobi and try to phase through people, when you bump into them, say; "Hidden Secret Jutsu; Invisible Bunny."**

Shay slid in to the cloak and mask. "That is akward." Sasori said. "I am trying to ignore the fact I look like my worst nightmare, don't remind me about this!" Shay said. She went out and began to ram into people. She closed her eyes and went for another person. "Hidden Secret Jutsu; Invisible Bunny no jutsu!" She said and slammed into boy, they fell down and her mask fell off. "Shay?" Asked the boy. Shay opened her eyes. "M-Max?" Shay asked and stood. "Well, this is nice." Max said. Shay scratched her head. "Uh, I don't get what you mean." Shay said. "I miss you, Shay, I want you back." Max said. Shay shuffled her feet. "Yeah, um, about that, well, um, it's just…" Shay stuttered. Sasori walked up. "Shay, is something wrong?" He asked. "No, Sasori, nothing is wrong. Max, let me introduce you. This is my new boyfriend, Sasori. Sasori, this is my ex- boyfriend, Max." Shay said and looked down. "It's nice to meet you, Max. I see you made a few mistakes in your time." Sasori said. "Like what?" Max asked. "Like letting this beautiful, loving girl go." Sasori said. Max was silent. "Well, you do what I couldn't. You take good care of her and take good care of her." Max said awkwardly and walked away. Shay and Sasori stood there and silence. "Lets go to our next-" Shay started and was cut off by Sasori kissing her lips. "Now we can go to our next mission." He said and Shay went to change back.

**17. Dress up like Itachi and jump around saying "I am a happy weasel."**

Miranda slid into the costume and took her spot on the walk and began her dance. "I is a happy little weasel! Yes I am, yes I is a happy little weasel!" She sang. "Excuse me." A person said. Miranda shoved her fingers into the teen's head. "Sasuke, you are not strong enough to beat me. You know why? You lack hatred. Foolish little brother." She said in her best Itachi voice. "What?" He asked. "Hn." Miranda said. The teen continued to argue with the cosplayer and eventually, he gave up and left. Three of his friends tried the same and lost. An hour was lost for each and finally, Miranda went back to change. "That was utterly disturbing, hm." Deidara said. Miranda giggled at her boyfriend. "Well, it's over now. Let's head back." Miranda said and the two went back before sending off the text to the remaining three girls.

**18. Ride the Farris wheel, get stuck at the top and throw jelly beans at the people below.**

Shay and Sasori sat in the ride, jelly beans sitting on Shay's lap. "I've been waiting all day for this!" Shay said. When they reached the top, they began their jelly rain of terror. After an hour, Shay got board of handfuls and as they went down she took the bag and threw it out the side. The bag spun and fell, throwing jelly beans every where. The couple burst into laughter. They met with the others and sent out their text. "Nice throw." Hidan said. "Thanks. Its what years of being the strongest swimmer on the swim team does." Shay said and sat next to Sasori and they began their wait.

**19. Smash a snack shack, yelling at it to give you back your quarter.**

Amanda and Kisame held the Hammer and bat in their hands. "Ready?" She asked, nodding at the abandon food cart. "Let's do this!" He said. Amanda walked up and swung the bat into it. "GIVE ME BACK MY QUARTER!" She yelled smashing the cart. "GIVE IT BACK YOU STUPID SODA MACHINE!" She swung hard. Kisame joined in and continued the smashing. The hammer fell on the cash register and money came pouring out. Kids and Adults came in a swarm to collect it. In the ruckus, Amanda and Kisame slipped away with fifteen dollars in their pockets. They disposed of their disguises and went to the front. Amanda sent her text to Ana saying their missions had been completed. And they waited for hours on end, bored out of their minds. When Amanda's phone jingled.

"_It's me. I'm half way there, get your asses out to the van now! Go! Woman, GO!" _She had said. "Ana says let's get outta here!" She said and they all left the park.

**20. Pull a Gai moment on Mickey Mouse.**

Ana skipped down the walk way, looking for her mouse rival. She hummed his theme song, knowing he would appear. Right on time, she spotted Mickey taking a picture. Ana didn't miss a beat. "MICKEY MOUSE, MY ETERNAL RIVAL, WE MEET AGAIN FOR ANOTHER BATTLLE OF YOUTH! COME, MY WORTHY OPPONENT! AND WE WILL SEE WHO IS THE MOST YOUTHFUL OF ALL!" She yelled in her best Gai voice. _"I feel like a retard."_ She thought. Mickey stared at her. She stood in her Gai pose, scaring her self at how well she was doing. _"I am going to hold my head under water until this image is gone after this." _She thought. She charged at Mickey and began throwing punches and kicks slow enough for the actor to block. _"Not exactly what I wanted my perfect war scene to be." _She finally gave up. "YOU WIN THIS ROUND, MY YOUTHFUL COMPETITOR! BUT I SHALL OVERWELM AND OVER COME YOU NEXT TIME!" Ana shouted and dashed off into the distance. "That was truly terrifying." Itachi said. "No kidding." Ana said and pulled out her phone. _"It's me. I'm half way there, get your asses to the van now! Go! Woman, GO!" _She sent to Amanda and continued running. They ran strait out of the park and went for the van. They climbed in to the van, laughing about their stories.

"Hey, Ana. It's almost time for the 4th of July." Kira said. "Oh yeah, it is! We should be in Dallas with Jessica and your mom by then. Won't that be nice?" Ana said. They all groaned. None of them wanted to be with anyone sophisticated on the 4th of July. It was unnatural. Ana sighed as Kira drove to their hotel. Pein and Konan smirked at them all. They didn't want to be with sophisticated Adults when there were two right there in the back! Well, this will be a most certainly entertaining way to live. It's too bad they would eventually leave. But, they would enjoy themselves while they could.

**Tada, that concludes the way you prank Disney World 20 times! Akatsuki style! LOL! Yeah, sorry this took so long, but school starts for me in 2 days and in the middle of writing I went roller skating with my nephews and I slipped and broke my right wrist. How lucky is that? Well, see you next chapter my minions! **


	17. Ana and Miranda's night

**Yo, yo! We is back! And, my wrist is all better so we are finally back on track! **

**Disclaimer; We don' own Naruto. **

Miranda's P.O.V.

I stretched out on Deidara's lap. I was getting a serious cramp in my spine. I would complain, but, not my style. I just sighed and went back to drawing a Chibi Deidara. "That's creepy, un." Deidara said. I shrugged. "I think you're cute like this." I said. I felt Deidara shudder from behind me. Nyisha was laying on the floor, snoring very loudly, Kira looked ready to lam the breaks and send her flying across the floor. Tabby and Tobi were getting into the habit of going "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" and making Ana want to stomp on the break and send them through the wind shield. I stopped drawing and watched them.

"Are we there yet?" Tabby asked. "No." Ana growled. "Are we there yet?" Asked Tobi. "No." Ana said. "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No" "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No" "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No" "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No" "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No" "Are we there yet?" "No" "Hey, Vegeta." Tabby said, getting an idea. "WHAAT?!" Ana asked. "Can we stop at the bug planet, Vegeta?" Tabby asked. "IF IT WILL SHUT YOU UP FOR FIVE MINUTES THAN FINE! There. Isn't this exciting?" Ana acted from Dragon Ball Z abridged. **(Owned by Team Four Star. Love them!)**

"Look, Vegeta! Locals. On some planets they love tourists! We'll probably be treated like royalty and showered with many-" "Well, this is perfect." Ana cut off. "Ah, I see you've been thrown in jail by our horrible king, as well. As you can see, many questionable people have been thrown in here." Shay said, continuing the scene. "Welcome to Oz, bitch! That's right, you with the spiky hair, you're my bitch. I'm going to sell you for a cigarette! But not before I violate you, 'cause you're my bitch!" I said, acting along. Hidan and Kira were resisting laughter at my out burst of actor's passion. "Hey, Vegeta." Tabby said, like it was natural but, she was clearly fighting a smile. "What is it now, Nappa?" Ana asked, fighting off her own laughter. "We're in prison, Vegeta." "I can see that, Nappa." "Hey, Vegeta." "What?" "Don't drop the soap." "Nappa, I swear to god I will shoot you." Ana said. Brianna carried out the scene. "I love being dictator on this planet. Isn't that right, my queen. Ah, all the-" "KA-BOOOOM!" I yelled for the explosion.

"What the fuzzzzzz was that?!" Brianna said. "Hi." Tabby said. "Who the hell are you?" "Hi, I'm Nappa, and that's Vegeta. He was a prison bitch." She said. "Nappa shut up. Now, tell us-"

Ana said. A curios and amused look coursed through the Akatsuki. "Wait, Vegeta! Wait! I'm curious how they breed." Tabby said. "That's desgusting, Nappa. Why would you even-" Ana started. "Hey, Will you breed for us?!" Tabby Yelled. "Why should we your surrounded by my twenty seven elite-" Brianna started. Amanda, Shay, Kira and I all made beating and violence noises with a few screams. "Dead guards… Alright you heard him, honey." Brianna said. "Their not doing anything, they're just standing on top of each other." Brianna and I made ripping sounds and disturbing noises came from Kira. Hidan laughed while a few others turned green. "Oh, there it is." Tabby said and made the sound of a phone taking a picture. Ana made the vibrations sound. "Oh, my god, Nappa! That's desgusting!" Ana sneered. "There, I bed my wife will you leave us in peace?!" Brianna asked. "Nope. I'm still gonna kill you." Ana said. "Okay then. REALASE THE RANKOR!" Brianna said. "Vegeta. It's- It's…. It's so cute! Can we keep it, Vegeta?! Can We?" Tabby said. "Alright, just catch it or something." Ana said. "Alright boy, Shake! Oh, got your finger. Catch! Aw, I brokeded it, Vegeta." Tabby acted.

"Okay, time to die now." Ana said. "What are you doing?!" Brianna yelled. "I'm going to rock you. Like a Hurricane!" Ana said. "I love that song- Gyah!" Brianna said. "And, scene." Ana said. Everyone burst into laughter. **(A/N: To see actual dialogue, search Dragon Ball Z Abridged by Team Four Star. Love those guys!) **Kira suddenly stomped on the breaks. Causing Ana to fall off of Itachi's lap, me to have the seatbelt knock the air out of me, Nyisha to slide across the floor, waking her up, and Tobi flipped on to Itachi's lap, and Tabby on to Tobi's. Which is pretty good, considering they were one seat behind him.

Kira, ignoring the damage behind her, rolled down the window and yelled, "WATCH IT JACKASS! GIVE A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME OR I'LL SACRIFICE YOUR ASS TO JASHIN-SAMA YOU LITTLE FUCK!" She screamed. Ana flipped Tobi and Tabby back onto their seat and tied them down, then clapped for Kira. "Ha-HA! My bitch, right there, yo!" Hidan laughed and kissed Kira on the cheek. She continued driving.

"Kai, Are you on your period?" Ana asked, holding Itachi's hand. "A little." Kira mumbled. "Hell." Everyone said in unison. "We need to be worried?" Pein asked. "Yes." Everyone said in unison. Ana stretched and She and Kira swapped places. Ana drove strait on through the night. Everyone except me and Ana were awake. "What a day, huh?" I asked. "What day?" Ana asked. "Touché." I said. Shay smacked me in her sleep. "Even unconscious she hates that word." Ana said. I noticed her eyes were flashing to Tobi. Who was awake. And unusually silent. "You need something, _Madara?"_ Ana said. The way she said his name implicated someone else was behind the mask.

"You are plotting, Ana. I've learned from your sweet little cousin the look you get when you plot." Madara said. "I should have left you to rot in the desert." Ana snapped. I stared. _"What is going on with Ana? She's been so tense lately. What is going on in her mind? It's like she knows some thing." _ I thought. Ana and Madara were having a glare off. I suddenly started paying attention to the conversation again.

"Yeah, I'm plotting. But, it involves no interest of yours. So butt out." Ana said glaring at him in the mirror before turning to the road again. "No. I don't think I will Butt out. I am the leader of the Akatsuki, after all." Ana slammed on the breaks. Making Madara slam his face against the seat in front of us and knocking the breath outta me again, waking up Tabby, Hidan, Kira, Itachi and Nyisha. "Ana what the hell?!" Kira asked. "Sorry, raccoon ran in front of the car." She said with a forced tired smile. "Just hit it next time." Hidan said and he and Kira went to sleep. Nyisha cussed out Ana a bit and went to sleep after Ana gave her an Uchiha glare. Tabby just went back to sleep without saying a word. Itachi leaned in and asked her something. I read her lips in the mirror. _"I'll tell you later, go to sleep."_ She said. He nodded and she waited until he was a sleep before she gently pulled over and turned to look Madara in the eye.

"I don't give a shit if you are the leader of the Akatsuki. I am the leader of the Akatsugirls. If you ever do anything to hurt my girls, especially that one," she pointed to Tabetha. "I will fucking kill you on the spot. Odds or no odds." Ana said. Madara looked ready to say something. "Madara, do the world a favor and shut the fucking hell up." Said a voice. It took me a second to realize it was _my _voice. I blushed lightly. Madara turned around and went to sleep. I looked at Ana who was focused on the road. There was something eating at her, I could tell. "Miranda, can I trust you with something? And you won't tell anyone? Not even Kira." Ana asked. I stared at her. She was sharing a secret with me and not Kira? Well, not time to doubt her. I have been friends with her since first grade. "Yeah, shoot." I said. She inhaled. "I have a plan. And I was thinking that I need some one I can trust with this." She said. I nodded.

"We're going to interrupt the Kishimoto time line."

Ana's P.O.V.

Miranda was silent for a moment. A long moment. I watched her in the rear view mirror. She stared at me, looked down at her lap like she does when she thinks. She chewed her lip and looked at the sleeping bomber she was sitting on. She was thinking this the whole way through. Like I had. "Miranda. I thought this the whole way through. We watched them die once. Can we really do it again?" I asked. Miranda thought long and hard. I almost thought that she had fallen asleep when she turned away from Deidara's sleeping body.

"What do we do?" She asked. I fought off a smirk. "So your in?" She nodded. I let out my smirk. "First step:-"

**Sorry it's so short, guys. I'll do my best to catch up with this. And for those who have asked, No, Evil Angels is not counting down. Not for a long time. I hope to have Evil Angels finished before school lets out for me and I just started so we have a long, long, long way to go. Well, See you all later! **


	18. Almost there

**Disclaimer; Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and I am still as lost as hell. **

Kira's P.O.V.

Before you ask, no I am not really on my period. Here, let me explain something so you're not lost and we won't have a huge Author's note. You know how Ana and Shay have that telepathy mind talk thing? Well, Ana and I both have that. Not just with Shay, though. Ana can talk to people with her mind. She just only communicates with Shay… And me occasionally. While me, I sense the future. Not see. That's utterly impossible. I _sense_ the future, and during our Abridged Cosplay, I got a bad feeling that something bad was in the future. And it was close. No, It's wasn't the end of the world. That's the only thing I can't sense coming. That is a mystery, but, I know that won't happen until we all are long gone. This was something that involved the Akatsuki. I was sure of it.

Was that to confusing? Sorry. I have a tendency to do that. A lot.

Ana was yawning way too much. She didn't sleep. The only time she stopped driving was to get food and at stop lights. Everyone was silent because Ana didn't have the patience for it. Tabby was squirmy. As was Amanda, Nyisha, Shay and for the first time I was aware of, Miranda. It didn't help her that I was staring at her. "What?" She mumbled to me. "Why are _you_ so _squirmy?_" I asked. "I- uh… I-I need to pee but, I'm not going to bring it up until Ana is less moody." She said. I cocked an eyebrow at my friend as she twitched. She _stuttered._ Miranda _stuttered_ at the beginning of her sentence.

"Will you stop staring at me?" She asked. I shrugged and turned around. Hidan was rather squirmy. He sighed loudly. _"Oh, Jashin, Hidan, don't say it."_ I thought.

"Damn, I'm board."

Everything seemed to freeze. I braced my self for Ana to start yelling, or for her to slam on the breaks, or anything. I was not expecting this. "Shut. The hell up. You fudge bag." Ana said and said nothing else. Everyone stopped their everything and stared. No one had expected that. Tobi and Tabby had even covered their ears. But it didn't come. Miranda still didn't dare talk to her. Then it hit me. Why was Miranda so edgy? Why was she so fidgety all of the sudden? Why was Ana so intent on driving without stopping to sleep? Why were they the only two that were acting unnatural? The answer was so damn plain ad obvious!

They were planning something.

The day went by almost too quickly. Ana still refused to let anyone else drive. I knew it was because she wanted to finish planning with Miranda. "Ana. Let me drive, you need to sleep." I said. She shook her head. "No, Kira, I'm fine." She said. I looked into her eyes in the rear view mirror. "Ana. You need. To sleep. Let. Me. Drive." I ordered. She glared at me. "No." She snapped. "You need to sleep. Right, Miranda?" I asked. Miranda nodded quickly. Miranda mouthed something to Ana. Ana growled. "Fine." She said. Hidan, Itachi, Ana and I all rotated seats and went to sleep. Well, Hidan and Itachi did. Soon, Ana was a sleep, leaving me and Miranda awake. Just as I planned.

"What are you and Ana planning?" I asked. Miranda was silent. "Miranda." I snapped. "Eh? You say something, Kira?" She said. "What are you and Ana planning?" I asked again. She got a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about? We're not planning anything." She said. "Then why were you so fidgety?" I asked. "I. Had. To. Pee." She said. "Why did you stutter?" I asked. "I had to go badly. Now will you shut up and let me sleep?" She said and went to sleep. I drove on. _"I was wrong?"_

Miranda's P.O.V.

I tilted my head back on to Deidara's shoulder and closed my eyes. _"__**I think we pulled that off well.**__ Ah, hush, I didn't ask for you to come back. __**Yeah and I didn't ask to be your second soul. Guess we gotta learn to deal with our disappointments. **__You've been hanging out in Ana's head, haven't you? __**I'm the dark thing that keeps Shay out of her private thoughts.**__ I think we both know that's her incarnate. __**Yeah" **_Me and my inner soul conversed. I felt my consciousness slowly slip away and fall asleep.

The next morning I stretched out on Deidara's lap. Ana was in a better mood and behind the wheel again. "How much further to Texas?" I asked. "Technically, we're in Texas." Ana said. "How much further to Our Destination?" I asked. "Dallas. A day." She said. "So that means?" Shay asked. "Yup, we're taking a hotel to night." Ana said. "YES!" Everyone cheered. We drove on and Ana made a stop at the zoo where we teased animals until we got thrown out. Hidan and Kira were laughing their asses off and Ana and Itachi were whispering to each other. They both had a worried look in their faces. They were watching Pein and Konan. _"She didn't." _I thought. _I know she wanted to interrupt the time line, but revealing to Itachi? I didn't think she'd go that far." _I thought, staring at her.

"Something wrong, hm?" Deidara asked. I shook my head. "Just thinking of how far we've come." I said. I thought about it. The Akatsugirls _had_ come along way. From Ana being friends with Nyisha and Me in first grade all the way up to Shay, we had evolved in a sort. When I met Ana, she was tiny and shy, now, she stands tall and is out spoken and leads the most bad ass group of girls in school. Shay and Ana had connected instantly in eighth grade choir. Brianna and Ana were immediate friends when they did a scene in drama class together. Needless to say, Brianna hasn't changed at all. I looked at Kira as she drove, she was laughing at something Ana had said to Tabby. I remembered when I met her.

_Flashback_

_Miranda at age seven. Second grade. It was the last day of school, and all the grade school children had gotten to have a free swim day. Miranda was relaxing in the babies children while all of her friends were out in the deeper areas. She was watching her friend Ana tried to swim on a ball the pool had provided for them. She fought off a chuckle as the dark haired child fell off and into the shallow water. She sat on her knees and went into fountain mode. Miranda chuckled at her. She relaxed and watched kids go down the slide. A wave suddenly crashed over her head. _

"_Hey, Miranda!" The shy but happy child said. "Ana, you know I don't like it when you do that." Said the serious child. Ana grinned. "Sorry. Hey, my family is going to my Aunt's house in Florida for my Junior Tennis Competitions. And we have room for two more. Do you and your Momma wanna come with us?" She asked. "I'll ask mom. I'll call you and tell you what she says." _

_In only a matter of days, Miranda and her mother were in the van with Ana and her brother and parents with Tabetha and Tabby's mother. Ana and Tabby were annoying Zack while he played on a PSP. Soon, all adults were asleep except for Cathy, Tabetha's mother. Ana and Miranda talked about Florida and what they could do while they were there. "After practice, we could go to the beach and make sand castles with my friend, Kira, or we could watch Mo at surfing practice. Or we could even catch scorpions!" Ana said. "Scorpions?" Miranda asked. "And lizards. I know the greatest place to catch them!" Ana said. "I'll catch a lizard, but, not a scorpion." Miranda said with a shudder. _

_They were at Florida in a week. Ana ran up to a girl with hair as black as hers and hugged her. "Kai Kai!" She said, hugging her. "Annna!" Kira said, extending her name. "Miranda this is my friend Kira, Kira, this is my friend Miranda!" Ana said. They carried out their plans Miranda watched Ana practice and played with Mo and Ana and Kira for their make believe band. Before they knew it, Ana and Miranda and Moriah all had to go home. Kira hugged her three friends. _

"_Miranda, you gotta come back next year." Kira said. "I'll try." Miranda said and climbed in the van and prepared for the trip home. Miranda sighed and fell asleep. _

_End flash back. _

I let out a sigh in real life and woke up. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep. Or that it was dark. And Ana had woken up all the girls. "Ana…. What… The hell..?" Kira asked. "Shut up and get out of the car without waking up Tabetha or the boys." Ana stage whispered. We all opened the doors and cautiously got out, with out jostling the boys, Tabby, or the two leaders of the Akatsuki. Ana waited out side, looking grim. And I knew it was time.

3rd person P.O.V.

Ana lead the girls away from the van, where they could still see it and far enough not to wake the sleeping people up by yelling and screaming. Miranda stayed close to Ana, whispering to her the whole time. "Ana, is this a good idea? Can't we just keep the plan between us?" Miranda asked franticly as they climbed the hill. "AH!" Kira suddenly shrieked. "Watch for snakes. We are in Texas." Ana called back over her shoulder. "Ana, I don't think this is a good idea." Miranda whispered. Ana pressed her lips in a thin line. "Miranda, we need them on our side. We can't hide it." Ana whispered back. Miranda whimpered. Ana and Miranda, being the strongest in the legs, waited for the others at the top.

"I just don't know why you didn't tell me first." Miranda said. "One, you were asleep first, two, if I woke you up, everyone else would wake up and know, three, it just occurred to me." Ana said. She didn't like it any more than Miranda did. In fact, She hated it more. Because she was plotting against her own cousin. The others finally made it, and Miranda was sitting on a rock while Ana stood on the tallest one she could find, over looking the Valley the girls had slept through when they drove through it. The moon was full and bright on a cloudless sky, so everything was perfectly visible.

Ana stood tall and strong on her rock, back turned to the girls. This was the first time she had stepped outside with her hat off. Her white streak shone in the moon light, as if the Moon had placed a perfect beam in her hair. She actually looked like a bad ass Uchiha. It intimidated a few of them. The girls sat and Miranda kept watch on the van, in case someone woke up. When each member passed Miranda, her eyes would dart to them for a brief moment and then snap back to the van. Some of them swore that her eyes had turned a grayish blue for the moment she had looked at them.

Some girls stood, others sat down and they all waited. _"Miranda, este clar costa?" _Ana asked in Romanian. _"Da." _Miranda replied. Ana cleared her throat. Every girl except Miranda turned to her. "I know you're all curious on why I dragged all of you out here at eleven at night. But, there is a good reason. Before I continue, are there any questions?" She asked. "One." Amanda said. Ana turned her head slightly, motioning for Amanda to go on. "Why didn't you wake up Tabby?" She asked. "I'll get to that. Any other questions." Absolute silence except for the crickets. Ana sighed.

"Then moving on. There's a very good reason for all of this. I know it's occurred to you all that they won't stay here forever. And, well, we've watched them die once, and the question that I have been asking since Itachi and I fell is; will we be able to watch it happen again?" Ana asked. There was a long silence. "Is anyone going to answer?" Ana asked, indicating that it wasn't rhetorical.

"No. I don't know about you guys, but, I can't watch Deidara blow up again." Miranda answered. "I can't just sit and watch Kisame bleed to death again." Amanda said. "Sakura will have to bitch fight with me before she can create the opening for Chiyo to even _touch _my Sasori." Shay said. "Shikamaru will have to fucking kill me before he can bury Hidan." Kira said. "And I'll make sure that Shikamaru won't slip Kakuzu's blood to Hidan's sword or Naruto Rasengan's him into the next world." Nyisha said. "I will kill Madara if he tries to tear my Zetsu apart!" Brianna said. Ana nodded. "And I will make sure that Sasuke know the truth before he kills Itachi. Maybe that will disturb the line enough to give us our chance." Ana said. "What chance?" Amanda asked. A breeze knocked Ana's white hair over her eye and she looked truly epic and threatening. "We make sure the so called 'Madara,' doesn't win." Ana said. "How do we do that?" Asked Kira. "The only way we can." Ana said. "What's that?" Brianna asked.

"We kill him."

**DONE! WTF will happen now? How the hell will all of this work? Are the girls going back with them, causing the rest of this story to take place in the Narutoverse? Well, I don't know about the first two, but I know the answer to the last one; Hell no, not by a long shot. Sorry! **

**Again it was short, but I'll be working a hell load on the next chapter. And depending if I pass Biology. Well, later people! Loves you lotsness! :D Review please! **


	19. Suprise, Suprise, Suprise

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Kishimoto's**

3rd person P.O.V.

They girls were still grim about last night. Itachi was the only one to notice. Ana told him that it was just paranoia, and he seemed to buy it. They got back into the van and went onwards to Dallas. In only a short amount of hours, they pulled up to the house that Kira said was her Mom's. _"That's strange; It kinda looks like Aunt Cindy's house."_ Ana thought as Kira slowly walked up to the house's front door. Ana walked up with her. Kira slowly range the door bell. The door opened, reveling…

"Aunt Cindy? Kira, are you sure this is the right place?" Ana said. Kira rolled her eyes. "I think I would recognize my own mother." She said. Ana's jaw dropped. "Yeah, I shoulda' told ya' two sooner, yer' cousins." Said the red headed woman. Kira's jaw dropped. Ana motioned for the others to come. They came running up to meet her Aunt. "Everyone, meet my Aunt Cindy." Ana said. "And my mother." Kira said. Hidan's eyes widened. Itachi looked down at Ana. "Kira's my cousin-in-law? Sweet!" Tabby said.

"Holy Texas Road House, guys, how many ya' got in there?" Cindy asked. "Eighteen total." Ana said. "Well, come on in, I'll get Jessica." Cindy said. Everyone moved. Ana and Kira stood there staring at each other. Hidan and Itachi grabbed them by their arms and pulled them inside. This was a shock for everyone.

Kira's P.O.V.

Me and Ana? Cousins? The whole time Ana's Aunt Cindy was my mother! And we were finding out now? Why were they keeping this from us? Who else knew? Jessica came in. I stood and glared at her. She gave me a look. "You knew. You knew this whole time and you never told me. I hate you!" I yelled. Ana stood and put her hand on my shoulder. "Of course I knew! You think I was actually going to tell you that you were cousins with that Asylum bound delinquent?!" Jessica said. Ana was on Jessica before I was. Ana punched Jess in the face and knocked her on her ass. "An Asylum bound delinquent? That's how you see me you bitch?" Ana said. "You should make sure the person you talking bad about isn't in the room or, as Kangaroo Jack said, 'Momma said knock you out! I'm gonna knock you out!'" Ana glared with me.

"Ana! Kira! What are you doing?!" Mom said. "I may work at an Asylum, but I'm not an Asylum bound delinquent. I was raised correctly. No give Kira her keys and we can get the hell out of here like we never even came." Ana stormed out to the Zen garden Mom loved to keep. Itachi chased after her. Jessica held her bleeding nose and glared after her. I stomped on her leg, and walked after Ana and Itachi, Hidan chasing after me. Before I exited the house I glared back at her. "I'm not living with you any more." I said and went out side.

Ana was leaning on the railing of the bridge that went over the pond. Itachi was watching her from the pagoda. "She refuses to talk to me." He sighed. I left Hidan with Itachi and stood by my cousin. "This is a shock to everyone's system. I don't think any of them have seen us that mad." I said. Ana nodded. "It makes you wonder what else their hiding from us? What else don't we know? What else are they putting a wall over?" Ana said. I nodded and wrapped my arm around her. I knew what she felt. To go on her whole life knowing she lost a sister and now being reviled to her that her best friend is her cousin. "What else could they spring on us?" I said. Ana shrugged. We sighed in unison. I started chuckling. "What is it?" Ana asked. "Remember back as kids, how we talked about how cool it would be if we were related. Now here we are, it's actually happening and we're as mad as a hog with an ingrown hair on his ass." I laughed. Ana started laughing with me. Soon we forgot our anger and we were laughing like none of this had actually happened.

"I hate to put ya' back in a mood, but, there's somethin' else I need to reveal. Take a seat girls." I heard Mom say from behind us and he lead us to the pagoda where Itachi and Hidan were still sitting. "Telling by how that they chased ya', I guessed they were yer boys." Mom said we nodded and sat next to our boyfriends. "There's a whole story to this and I think it's 'bout time ya' knew. Yer old enough now and it's time ya' knew the truth." Mom said. We listened. Mom sighed and started her story.

"It was precisely July 31. Ana's and Mo's birthday. That exact year, too. Jean wasn't pregnant with twins like ya' were told. They thought they were getting' twins. They had a surprise triplet. But, they couldn't afford to keep 'er. They didn't have enough money and with Kenzie leanin' on 'em like she was, they had to get ride of their surprise. It took 'em months, a year, even. But, finally on April 28th, I adopted the surprise girl. And I changed her birthday to April 28th 1996 to make her think she was a year older. Kira, that surprise girl, was you." Mom said. All four of us were shocked into silence.

"S-so… we're… Sisters?" Ana said. Cindy nodded. "I'm sixteen, not seventeen?" I asked. Cindy nodded. "I'm jus' glad you never asked to see the birth certificate until now." She handed me the envelope on her lap. I looked at it.

**Kira Rose Black**

**July 31st, 1997**

Read the name and birthday. I clenched my teeth as a stared at it. A tear rolled down my cheek. Hidan wiped it away. I felt so small, so new, so… so… _inferior_. I was sixteen. Not Seventeen. I let the paper fall from my hands. I turned into Hidan's arms and cried.

3rd person P.O.V.

Ana sat there, pale as the paper Kira had just dropped. Her mind blank as the shock set in. Kira couldn't stop crying. Hidan just held her. He didn't know what to do or what to say. So he just held her while her tears stained his shirt. Itachi held Ana's hand. Cindy picked up the paper and slid it back into the envelope and went inside. Tabby looked out the window and saw the wreckage.

"What did you do to them?" Miranda asked, also seeing the wreck. "I showed them Kira's birth certificate. Like I should have." Cindy said, setting the envelope on the table. "Oh, Jessica, stop whining, it's just a broken nose." She said and took Jessica to the hospital, leaving the truck keys on the table. Miranda picked up the certificate and paled. "What does it say, hm?" Deidara asked. Everyone's attention was on Miranda. "K- Kira Rose Black. Born July 31st, 1997 to Jean and Jeffery Black." She said. "Kira and Ana are sisters?" Amanda said. Silence fell over the gang. Some stared out the window, some stared at the floor. Pein and Konan were the first to recover. They looked at each other and nodded in unison. They walked out to the two girls and their boyfriends.

"At least Kira responded. Ana's as still as a statue." Itachi said, nudging Ana. Ana didn't even blink. "Kira." Konan said. Kira calmed and stopped crying, but stayed in Hidan's arms. "Ana." Pein said. Ana remained the same. Unmoving, unblinking, unspeaking, and it even seemed like she wasn't breathing. "Ana." Konan said. Ana didn't move at all. She was frozen to the core. Like sleeping beauty, but true love's kiss wouldn't wake her. She was frozen forever. Itachi leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Ayu," He whispered. "If you can, get her to respond, please." His whisper was o low that no one heard him except for Ayu, who was trying to snap Ana out of shock. "Ana." Konan tried again.

The statue cracked and came to life. Ana blinked and two tears slipped from her eyes and fell onto the cobble stones beneath her feet. She turned to look at her sister. Kira turned and looked at Ana. Her face was red and swollen from crying. Ana and Kira stood and hugged each other. "You can use your hidden bond to your advantage." Konan said. The girls looked at her. "What do you mean?" Ana asked. "Well, you've been using it this whole time. Just imagine what you two can accomplish now that your secrets are out." Pein suggested. They went back inside and Kira grabbed her truck keys and they all piled back into the van and drove to Six Flags. After a whole day of fun, they all climbed onto the hill from last night and watched the Fourth of July fireworks with laughter.

Ana's P.O.V.

Kira and I sat on the hill where we had revealed secrets last night. The fireworks had stopped an hour ago and everyone was in the hotel. I held my phone out. "It's time we confronted them." I said and dialed my mother's phone number. _"Hola?" _My mother's voice answered. "Hi mom." Kira said. _"Kira?" _Mom asked. "Yup, your 'Surprise baby.' Aunt Cindy told us everything." I said. Mom was silent. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Kai asked. _"I didn't want you to force your selfs to be friends with each other." _Mom said. "That's bull shit and you know it, mother. You should have told us! You shouldn't have kept it a secret! You should have told us! Didn't we deserve to know? Are we not people?" Kira said. Mom sighed. _"Your right, I did know and I should have told you, but, I didn't because I didn't want you to feel like we abandoned you, Kira." _Mom said. "Yeah, that's right, if the redheaded step-child was able to stand her own, we wouldn't have had to give her up and we wouldn't have lost Mo!" I said. Mom sighed. _"Ana, don't blame your sister-"_ Mom started. "HALF sister! Kenzie isn't my sister!" I said. I hated it when people said Kenzie was my sister. I would never consider her my sister. Her sons maybe my nephews, but she would never be my sister.

Mom sighed again. _"Alright, girls, I have to hang up, this costs too much money. We'll talk about this when we get home."_ Mom said. "You bet we will." I said and we hung up. We went back inside and went to bed.

The next morning we were on the road home. We decided that we wouldn't be in Texas until last minute form school. We stopped and had fun along the way home. Weeks flew by quickly. By the time of July twenty fourth, we were back at my house and running about. Pein, Konan, and I talked about enrolling a few of the Akatsuki members into school.

"I think it would be best keeping Hidan here so that way I don't have to see him at work every day. I think Tobi needs to stay here, too." I said. Pein and Konan nodded in agree ment. "Zetsu and Kisame should stay, too. Their a little too… unnatural in this world." Pein said. I nodded. "Kakuzu looks to old to be in school, so we'll keep him here too." I said. "So only Itachi, Deidara and Sasori will be going." Pein said. "Don't you think a leader should go with them?" Konan said. "Thanks for volunteering." I said. Konan facepalmed. "I should have known." She said.

"ANA!" Tabby shrieked suddenly, running into the room with a calendar. "What is it now?" I asked. "It's July twenty fourth!" Tabby said. "So?" I asked "Who's birthdays are in two weeks?" She said. "Mine, Shay's and Ana's, retard." Kira said. "EXACTLY! We need a sweet seventeen!" She said. Silence hit. Shay, Kira, and I all had a "Dot… Dot…Dot…" Moment. Shay started laughing. Kira facepalmed. "You did not just say 'Sweet Seventeen" Kira said. "I did, why?" She asked. I flicked her nose. "It's Sweet _Sixteen,_ baka! And that was last year where _only you_ failed to show up, because what happened? _You forgot!"_ I said.  
>"I-I couldn't have been the only one." She said. "YES YOU WERE!" all of the Akatsugirls said. Tabby looked away. "I hate you." "Yeah, yeah, I know. Go play with Tobi." I said. She ran off and we continued our leaders only meeting.<p>

After a phone call and trip to the school to pick up five enrollment forms, it was time to spring it on them. "ITACHI! DEIDARA! SASORI! TABBY! KONAN!" I called when I walked back in. The five I called for came running out to meet me. Well, one of them. I handed each their enrolment forms. "Fill these out and hand them back to me." I said. "What the hell is this shit, hm?" Deidara asked. Miranda looked at it. "I thought you were joking." She said. "Th-those are Blackfoot High School Junior and Senior enrollment forms!" Shay said. "Wait, you're sending them to school?" Kakuzu asked. I nodded. "And everyone else other than Hidan and Tobi will have to be out of the house while Kira is out looking for a job, and while I'm at work." I said. "Wait, why am I stuck with the sugarball?" Hidan asked, pointing to the torture device we call Tobi. "Because you two are the ones most likely to find your way into trouble. And Hidan, If you kill him while I'm gone, I will tear you apart, limb from limb, slowly and pain fully and set each piece on fire and roast marshmallows over your head." I said. Hidan laughed and Kira hugged him. "You wouldn't." She said. "Try me, I kicked your ass before our adventure began and I gladly do it again, sis." I said. Kira stuck out her tongue.

"Speaking of witch, we never finished that!" Amanda said. I looked at the newspaper. "Hey, the Corn Maze opens early this year. As soon as it opens, we could have our full chunin exams!" I said. "Yeah!" They all cheered. "Good thing school doesn't start until September 7th, huh?" Kira said. I nodded. "We'll be divided into teams. Pein and Konan can decide teams. Don't be surprised if you have to go against your boyfriend or girlfriend. Teams of three." I said this was going to be fun.

**BOOM! I just blew my own mind! I know it's still short, but I'm saving up for a good one. And hey, two chapters in one day! That counts for something, right? Review please! :D**


	20. Oh, man, oh, hell being leader is tough

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto. **

Ana's P.O.V.

After some bitching, complaining and begging (With some torture on my side) I talked to Pein and Konan and we gave in and decided to send Hidan to school while Tobi stayed locked in the basement. Tabby had a fit about locking him in the lightless, windowless, airless basement. Everyone else thought it was a good idea. I told her that I could always hang him over the full, death current, raging canal until I got back. She agreed to the basement.

I called up the principal and got a Senior form for Hidan. Before I handed him the form, I gave him a stern look. "Unless you promise to behave, stay quiet, be respectful, and _no swearing or sacrifices! _Or so help me I will give this form to Kakuzu and make him transform into my brother and send him while I lock you in the basement with Tobi. _Compris?"_ I said, using French for "Understood?" Hidan nodded solemnly, looking as if I had kicked him in the balls. I dropped the form in front of him. "Alright. Your stories are; you are all orphan transfer students from Florida. Got it?" All of those with forms that weren't from this world nodded. "And because your names are too unnatural for this world. I came up with ones that make you fit in. Oh, yeah, and your all seventeen. Except you, Sasori, you're sixteen." I said. Sasori nodded.

"Itachi, you will go by Eathen Rodgers. Deidara, you will go by Danial Lewis." I said. Itachi nodded. "You've got to be kidding me, hm." Deidara said. Miranda hugged him. "I picked your name." She said. _"Hell."_ Was the expression on his face. With a slight smirk, I continued. "Sasori. You will go by Sam Richards." I said. "HA!" Hidan laughed. "Just wait for it, Sparky White." I mumbled. Everyone laughed at that. "Konan, you'll go by Karen Blue." I said fighting down my laughter. "Hidan, you'll wear these." I handed him some hugely think fake glasses. He looked at them strangely. Kira raised her phone to film part two. "And you will go by-" I started. "I know, I know, Sparky White." He groaned. "Okay, I was going to say Henry Catholic, but, if you wanna be Shay's cousin, go for it." I said. "Sparky vs. Henry." Kira said, a smirk edging on her face. "Henry." Hidan sighed, writing his mortal name on the paper.

They guys continued to fill out their forms. Soon I was sitting in the kitchen listening to Pein and Konan talk about re arranging teams for our mini chunin exams. "Minus the two of us, there would be one person left off of a team or there would be four on one team." Konan sighed. I shrugged. "Leave some out to judge." I suggested. "Okay, but who?" Pein asked. I thought long and hard. Who to leave out? Hmmm. There was no way I was going to volunteer. I would be miserable. And I wasn't dropping Tobi. I wanted to fight him. Hmm. Man this was hard. Let's think. Who is the weakest and who was I most worried about? Let's see. If I drop Tabby, she'll make it so fucking boring. Hidan could get a little carried away, but then Kira would bitch and I know that some one wants to fight him. Cough, Brianna, Cough. Hmm…. Who, oh, who… Geeze, I wish I had found Anime-tard and asked her to come back with us for this. Oh, well, _c'est, la vi. _Besides, it only would have made it harder. Man, this would be long week.

Miranda's P.O.V.

_If you really want more, Scream it out louder,  
>Get it on the floor, bring out the fire,<br>And light it up, take it up higher!  
>Gonna push it to the limit give it more!<em>  
>Usher sang. "Whoa!" I slipped. "Gyah! I still can't fucking do it!" I yelled in frustration. "What are you doing, hm?" Deidara asked from the door. I sighed. "During that dance, no one noticed, but I slipped and messed up. So I've been trying to master it so I can have a clear conscious." I said. Deidara chuckled. "Why didn't you say so, hm? I had that dance down flat, I can help you, yeah." He said. I looked up at him. "Really?" I asked. He nodded. I started the song over and we started it from the top. He helped me out. I still couldn't do it. But I wasn't going to quit. I refused to quit. I <em>had<em> to do this, so I could help the next time Ana wanted to do a dance off. Ana called everyone in for dinner and we ate the best chicken ever! I sighed as Kira offered rides home. We couldn't stay with Ana now that we were home. The Akatsuki took up too much room as it was. I kissed Deidara goodnight and climbed into Kira's truck. She drove me, Amanda, and Nyisha home. Brianna had Zetsu phase her home. Shay would stay the night with Ana, Kira and Tabby. Kira pulled up in front of my house.

"See ya' tomorrow, Mimi." Kai said. I glared at her. "See ya' tomorrow, _Kairelle_" I snapped. She flipped me off and we laughed. Kira drove away and I stared up at the house. I frowned at it. After what we've been through, it didn't seem like home. _"Woof!"_ I heard my dog bark. She ran right up to me, tail wagging right off her butt. "Hiya, girl, did ya' miss me?" I said and she licked my cheek. "Ha, thought so." I said. I went inside. "I'm home!" I called in. "Oh, your back, early Miranda. How was Florida?" Mom asked. "Well, it was quite the adventure." I said. "Oh? Tell me about it." Mom said. I sighed. "I'm… really tired, Mom, we just got back, I'm going to bed." I said. "Don't forget to feed Chester!" Mom called.

I climbed the stairs to my room. I tossed my bag in. "Hey, Chester, are ya' hungry?" I asked, dropping some nuts into my chipmunk's cage. He scoped them up and ate them up. Chester is my pet chipmunk. I found him hurt in sophomore year, behind my house. I put him in my old squirrel's cage. I had a pet squirrel, but she died. Now I have Chester, who was curled up in a fuzzy little ball, fast asleep. I peeled back my covers and climbed into bed and turned out the light and fell asleep.

"Miranda. Miranda, wake up." I opened my eyes. "What?" I asked and sat up. I looked over at my now open window, where Ana sat all ninja like. "Ana? What the hell are you doing here? How did you get up to the third floor?" I asked. "Not Ana. Ayu." She said. Then I noticed. Her White streak had disappeared, and her eyes were ocean blue. She slid in. I sat on the edge of my bed. "What do you want, Ayu?" I asked. I wasn't being mean, I was scared out of my mind! She smirked. "Ana told me you were the most reliable. So, we keep this between the two of us. Alright?" She asked. I nodded. "I'm warning you. You indirectly. If even one of you know, there's a chance of survival." She said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "A danger to the Akatsuki and the Akatsugirls has entered this world. I couldn't tell Ana, because that would be playing to their advantage. What I'm about to tell you, you keep to yourself." I nodded. She looked at Chester curled in a ball and smirked, then turned to me.

"A danger has followed the Akatsuki to this world. No, it's not Madara you need to worry about. I don't know the name, but, I walked right past him in Disney Land. And again in Six Flags. That's what Ana and Itachi were talking about. I've passed him at least twelve times now. And I can't help but worry. I'd have to say I'm quite attached to you girls. That's why I'm giving you 'look out duty' as Ana put it. You girls can not be alone. If you stay with your families, make sure one of the other girls are with you, or at least have Deidara with you. Deidara knows, he felt it, too. That's why he was watching you. To make sure you weren't in danger. After Itachi and Ana were both asleep, he woke me and asked me to make sure you were safe. Remember. Never. Be. Alone." She warned.

"Deidara knows you?" I asked. She nodded. "I helped him out on a mission before he was Akatsuki, yes. Our villages wanted and alliance. They heard that they were sending their youngest ninja, so the sent their worst close range fighter. A rain village ninja stole the scroll just before Deidara caught up. He saw, though. Ha, I think I intimidated him back then." She smirked. I chuckled at the thought of Deidara being intimidated by Ana. Well, of course she was Ayu then, but still. I heard some chattering.

Chester had woken up in his cage and chattering noisily in his cage. Ayu looked over at the animal. "Aw, poor little chipmunk has hunger pains." She said, frowning at him. "There are some peanuts for him to the left." I yawned and checked my phone for the time. 12:00am. Wow. Ayu had talked a lot. I heard Chester split the nut and began eating. Ayu was holding him as he ate from her hand. "He never let me do that." I said, standing up and walking over. For a moment, I thought I saw a katana and some ninja cloths appear on Ana/Ayu. She hadn't thought that I noticed her eyes snap to the window then back to my animal. "Well, when you've been dead for a world time difference." She sighed.

"Time difference?" I asked. She nodded. "Between my home world and your world- this world- there is a two year difference. What two years to them in my world would be four years to you, here." She said. I nodded. "Ana guessed as much." I said. Chester had curled in a ball in Ayu's hand and had fallen asleep. She stroked his furry back. She slid him back in his cage and closed the door. "Well, I better go, I have six hours before Ana gets restless. See you tomorrow, Miranda. Good night." She said and hopped on to the window sill. "Good night, Ayu. And be careful." I said as she leapt from the ledge. I stuck my head out of the window and watched her fall like and Olympic gymnast flying off the parallel bars. She landed on her feet and turned and gave me a thumbs up before jumping into the trees back to town. I shut my window and curled into bed. I slid a dragon claw knife under my pillow.

Ana and I had been so emo/goth in sixth through eighth grade. Because she was an excited emo, as all the other emos called her, she had bought two from a weapons shop in the heart of NYC (Mafia central) she had brought them home, sharpened them up, and gave one to me. Hers had a sapphire pearl in the hilt while I had an emerald. With the knife under my pillow, where I could grab it easily if anyone grabbed me, I fell asleep feeling safe and sound.

Ana's P.O.V.

I yawned and set a huge stack of pancakes on the table. I had woken up earlier than usual. Itachi said Ayu had been using my body to explore. I knew it was true because when I sat up to get out of bed I had my sandals on. With a sigh, I had gotten up, changed my sandals to slippers and went to make breakfast. Ayu was sound asleep so I couldn't ask her what she was doing last night. Oh, yeah, I had woken up at 7:00am. I sat down next to Itachi and Konan. Pein and Konan were still trying to find out who to drop or if they should join. Hmm. If Anime-tard had come back with us, Pein could stay out of it and judge while Konan and Anime-tard could join.

"Knock, knock, I'm back and I brought your non-biological twin, Ana!" Miranda called. "Breakfast is served!" I called. Pretty soon everyone was here. "Okay, so Zetsu takes me home, I kiss him good night and I go inside my house, and I find a note on my fridge saying that they were going to be in Miami until the middle of the school year! Because mom has the habit of writing the date down on everything, I saw it was they had left _two days after us!"_ Brianna ranted. Miranda rolled her eyes. "Hm, I'm surprised we didn't run into them." I said. Brianna nodded. I noticed something on Miranda's belt.

"Miranda, why are you carrying you Dragon Knife with you?" I asked. She looked at me and shrugged. "Mom made me. I convinced her to let me stay here until you were settled with you 'troubled orphan transfers' and she told me to have protection. So I brought the knife to calm her nerves." She said. I nodded. "This is turning out to be our best act yet." I said. "Ana, can we go out to day? You know, as girls with their boys?" Kira asked, grabbing Hidan's hand. "Sure, Kai. Just stay in groups of four." I said. "Ana, we'll need you here to help with this little chunin exams of yours." Konan said. "I know, that's why I'm staying here with you two and Itachi. I'll decide who everyone stays with after breakfast." I said. Everyone nodded.

We all sat in the living room after breakfast. Except Konan and Pein, they stayed in the kitchen. "Itachi and I are going to stay here with Pein and Konan. Tabby and Tobi, you two are to stay with Kisame and Amanda." I said. "That's like putting squirrels with sugar high squirrels." Brianna said. "If things get irresponsible, one of you has to be the bigger person and call me. The one who calls won't be punished. The others. No guarantees." I said glaring at Tabby. "Sasori and Shay, your stuck with Deidara and Miranda." I said. "Your going by partners, aren't you?" Miranda asked. "Would you rather be with Tobi?" I asked. "Continue." She said. "Hidan and Kira, your with Kakuzu and Nyisha." I said. They slightly groaned, but didn't argue except for Kira who said; "Mr. and Mrs. Killjoy. And I'd rather be with them than with silence killer." With a smirk I continued. "Because Zetsu is responsible, I can trust him alone with Brianna. Girls, make sure to teach the guys how to use your phones incase you get outta hand." I said. "Since when have I been out of hand?" Kira, Shay and Nyisha all said in unison. We all stared. "Oh, yeah… Shut up. Quit saying what I say! Gyah!" They all said. I laughed. "All right. Have responsible fun. Yeah, Hidan, I'm looking at you." I said. They all got up and split.

Brianna's P.O.V.

I held Zetsu's hand. We walked through the empty down town together. "It's kinda…**Really empty." **He said. I smiled. "Yeah, it always has been. And I hope it always will be. I've never really been one for big, busy cities. I prefer small subtle towns with lots of trees. Especially in the fall! The leafs scattered every where, It looks like angles pulled off the leafs and organized them in the perfect organization!" I said. Zetsu shrugged. "Yeah, **I guess"** He said. I closed my eyes and picture fall in my head.

"_The leafs fall to the ground  
>they fall like stars of the sky<br>When fall comes, our souls are bound,  
>by the stars in my eye,<br>together, we'll achieve our dream."_

I quoted. "I didn't know you liked poetry." Zetsu said. I smiled. "It's actually Ana's first poem. She's been a published poet three times." I said with a proud a smile. "She wrote it for Shay when she was going to give up on her own poems." "**A little cheesy**" He said. "On purpose. To have Shay write a better one." I said. "I'm curious about one thing. **Don't you ever get jealous?**" He asked. "A little bit, I'll admit it, but then, she some how finds away to turn it all around and help us out. Her success, has been actually been a help to all of us. She's saving all the money for college right now, but as soon as we're all done with school, we're all going to go to Japan. I've always wanted to go to Mt. Fuji!" I said. "**Ana takes care of you, doesn't she?** She's like, some sort of caretaker." He said. I shrugged. "When I first met Ana, I could have sworn she was the strangest thing I'd ever met. Then she totally saved me with some ninja moves she picked up from watching the Itachi vs. Kakashi battle way to often!" I said.

_Flashback  
>Brianna woke up from her fourth hour nap. "I really need more sleep." She muttered to her self. She pulled her bag on to her shoulder and headed out for lunch. She didn't eat a whole lot. She dumped her tray and headed out side. She headed to her favorite spot. Nice and shady, best place to read or take a nap. Suddenly, Ana Black, the strangest kid in the universe, came dashing past Brianna, Nyisha right behind her. "Haha, Nyish, you can't touch me!" She laughed as she ran by. "You jerk! I'll kill you!" Nyisha yelled at her friend. "Weirdoes." Brianna said, hiding a smile. She would admit she found them funny, but, she'd never hang out with them, they were too noisy. She kept on to her spot, when some one stepped in her way. Teona stood in front of her, a mocking smirk across her fat face. Brianna had the urge to run away. "Where are you going, new girl? You still owe me." She said. Brianna took a step back. "I-" Brianna stuttered. Brianna had moved in at the beginning of the year, but to the bullies, she was still new girl. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Teona snapped. Vanessa, Jasmine, and Rachel all sneered at Brianna. "I-I-I don't owe you anything!" Brianna yelled, shutting her eyes. She was suddenly on her face. Vanessa tore her bag out of her hand. "Nothing but a history report." Jasmine sneered, going through it. "No! Don't touch that!" She said on accident. She bit her lip. Jasmine smirked and tore the report in two and dropped it. Brianna dove for it, but was stopped when Teona's foot knocked the air out of her. She curled in a ball, clutching her gut and tasting blood. She looked up at the bullies. Teona pulled back her arm, hand balled in a fist. Suddenly, a tomato came out of nowhere and burst on Teona's cheek. Her head snapped to the side at impact. She wiped some tomato guts off of her face. "A tomato?" Jasmine asked. <em>

"_Hey, assholes." Snapped a less kind voice. All turned to see the tomato chucker. Ana, Nyisha, and Kira all stood in their cliquish, yet intimidating form. Ana had a tomato in her hand. "Step off the brunette." Ana ordered. Teona forgot Brianna's existence and turned to Ana. "What are you going to do about it? There are four of us and three of you." Teona snapped. "Size matters not. Fruit Filing!" Ana said. She pulled back her arm and launched the tomato in her hand. Kira chucked an apple that burst on Vanessa's shoulder. Nyisha let lose some watermelon squares. The bullies dispersed and vanished. Ana held out her hand to Brianna. "Are you okay?" She asked. Brianna picked up her torn paper that was surprisingly untouched along with all her other stuff. "No, my history report is torn and it's due next hour!" Brianna looked ready to cry. "Oh, don't worry about that! Here! Tape it back together!" Ana said, reaching into her bag and handing her a role of tape. Brianna taped it together. "Thanks." She said as Ana helped her stand. "Say, where did you get so many tomatoes? You had to have flung twenty!" Brianna said, sliding the report in to her bag. _

"_Ha, she's a true Uchiha! She _always _has tomatoes with her." Kira said. Ana bit into a tomato like it was an apple. "Yum!" She said. "A true Uchiha?" Brianna asked. "Yeah. We all are super addicted to an anime called 'Naruto.' Ever heard of it?" Kira asked. "No, I'm to busy studying all night than to watch T.V." Brianna said. Ana stared. "After school, your coming over to my place to watch the Naruto marathon leading up to the new Naruto movie tomorrow." Ana said. "Marathon?" Brianna asked. "Yup! Seven hours of Naruto all the way from episode one! We're talking all night, baby!" Kira said. Brianna agreed to come. And just like that, Brianna had friends.  
>End flashback.<em>

I smiled at the memory. "You… **Were a nerd.**" Zetsu smirked. I blushed. "Ha, yeah, thank goodness Ana popped up that day and turned me into a slacker." I laughed. Zetsu pulled me closer to him and kissed me. "You're not exactly a slacker; you're just too full of energy, now." He said. I smiled bigger. "Would you rather have me emo?" I asked. "**Hell** no." Both sides said in unison. I laughed and we went about our fun day.

Nyisha's P.O.V.

"Let's go to the lake, guys! I wanna go swimming!" I said. Kira nodded. "Yeah! I wanna swim, too!" She said. So Kira, Hidan, Kakuzu and I piled in to Kira's truck and we began our way to our lake. "Hey, look! It's swimmers only! No fishers and no boaters!" I read the sign. "Awesome! We can get a good spot! Hey look! Floating docks!" Kira said as we pulled in. We grabbed our towels and stepped out. I ran at the beach. Kira was right behind me. We pulled off our shirts and pants and left them in the sand. We dove right in to the water. I heard the guys back on shore. "Embarrassing." Kakuzu said. "Speak for yourself, old man! I finally got to see my girl strip!" Hidan cheered. The boys stripped down to their swim suits. Kira and whistled. They dove in. Well, Hidan did, he didn't realize how shallow the water was. He smacked his head on a rock. I laughed as Kira washed the bit of blood from his head. "Ow." He said. "Must not have hurt that bad." I said. Kakuzu walked in and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I turned deep red. We all climbed up on the docks. We ran and jumped off it. Then there was the one time when only my head went into the water. Kakuzu helped me sit up. "Owww… damn…." I groaned. "Pht, The kitchen is where women belong." Hidan sneered. Kira and I turned on him.

"Hidan. Do you know why women live longer then men?" Kira asked. "No, why?" He asked. "The kitchen is where the knifes are." I said. Hidan started to smile, then realized what I said. "Shit." He said. "Be afraid, be very afraid." Kira and I said in unison. Hidan dove off the dock. Kira dove after him. I laughed evilly. Kakuzu backed away, which told me I had burst into flames again. "Bwahah-haha-hahahahahaha and I'm on fire again, aren't I?" I asked. "This has happened before?" He asked. "Quite frequently, actually." I said. I dove strait into the water to put my fire out. What? Did you think I was kidding when I said I caught fire? Okay, you know what, AWK, please explain. **(A/N: All will be explained if I decide to make a sequel or just throw it all into one story. K/N: Depending.) **Thanks for that helpful thought. **(K/N: Don't you fucking start again.)** Moving on, I rose up out of the water, completely extinguished. "Hah, I remember the first three times I caught fire. The third one clearer than the other two." I said.

_Flashback.  
>Nyisha walked down the street to Ana's house. Ana, Kira, Brianna and herself were watching the all-night Naruto marathon. Nyisha hoped she didn't lose her temper… Again. Nyisha opened the door to Ana's house. "Yo! Am I early?" She called. Jean practically jumped out of her skin. "Nyisha, you know your like a second daughter to me, but you gotta give me warning when you come over." She said. "Sorry, Jean. Is Ana home yet?" Nyisha asked. "She and Kira are picking up Brianna. They'll be home in a minute or so." Jean said. "Sweet, Z-man back?" Nyisha asked. At that moment, right on cue, from the room up the stairs and down the hall from Ana's room, "Oh, yeah, own him, Dart!" yelled the new freshman. Nyisha shot up the stairs and jumped on the dark haired high schooler. "HI, NON-BIOLOGICAL NIISAAAAN!" She yelled, serving a little green inflatable ball into his face. "Nyisha, buzz off." He mumbled. "Aww, come on, Zack, aren't you gonna watch the All-night Naruto marathon with us?" Nyisha puppy faced. "No. I'm not spending the night with a bunch of Uchiha obsessed girls." Zack said. "But… I'm not Uchiha obsessed." She said, turning her head to the side. "Or Hyuga obsessed. Now go hug your plushie." He said. "Ass." Nyisha said. <em>

"_Yo! Nyisha! We're home; you can leave Z alone now!" Ana called. "YAY!" I yelled and dashed down the stairs. Ana and Kira were showing off their Naruto cards Miranda got them for their birthdays. Miranda had homework, so she couldn't come. "Whoa, what is up with this guy's eyes? Is he, like, on crack?" Brianna asked, pointing at a Neji card. Nyisha went into a rage. "Don't. Ever. Talk. About. My Neji. Like that." Nyisha said. "HOLY HANNA MONTANA SHIT!" Brianna yelled. Ana sighed. "Nyisha… You're doing it again." Ana said. "THIS HAS HAPPENED BEFORE?!" Brianna shrieked, hiding behind Kira. "Thrice, now." Ana said, spraying me with the fire extinguisher. "Don't piss off Nyisha. Even though, Neji deserves what he gets for what he did to poor little Hinata." Ana said. "Hinata is a jerk!" Nyisha said. "How?" Ana and Kira said in unison. "She _lets _her old man beat up Neji!" Nyisha said. "It's called training, baka!" they said. "DUH!" Nyisha yelled. Ana thumped her. "Sit. Naruto is starting!" Ana sat on one of the two blow up mattresses with the biggest bowl of popcorn ever. Nyisha had a feeling that Ana had popped it over her. They all took their seats and the series began. "Oh, shit, it's Iruka-sensei! I'm screwed!"-  
>End flashback<em>

I laughed at the memory. "So, this happens often?" Kakuzu asked. "Not since sophomore year! I thought I had broken that habit. But, leave it to the asshole to make me snap." I sighed. "You didn't catch fire back in Florida." He said. "Yeah, it only works when I'm awake completely." I said. I kissed his nose and dove into the water.

Ana's P.O.V.

I yawned and popped my spine. "We could use a break. Konan's eyes are getting baggy. Let's get some air." I said. Itachi and I stood and we headed out for a walk. Holding his hand we just aimlessly talked. I was laughing at something he said Sasuke did when my stomach growled. I turned red. "Ha, guess it's time for lunch." I laughed. He pulled me closer to him. "Well, were would be a good place to eat?" He asked. A smile shot across my face. I pulled him to my favorite place to eat. Rupe's was the best place to eat, and even better, it only existed here! Humming to myself, I pulled Itachi inside.

"Yo, Black child! I was beginning to wonder when you'd show your face here again!" Called the owner. "Hey, Kev! Long time no see, slow day, huh?" I asked Kevin Rupe, the owner and founder of Rupe's. "Yeah, It's Wednesday, not many customers in today. Gotta new Friend in with you today?" He asked. "Yup! My new boyfriend! Itachi, this is Kevin Rupe, the founder of Rupe's. Kev, My new boyfriend, Itachi Rodgers." I said, introducing the two men. "Well, Itachi, treat this one good, she's like a second daughter to me. She was my best employee. She always smiled when insulted and would insult right back. She don't take no shit." Kevin laughed. Itachi smirked. "I've seen." He chuckled. We took our seats.

"So what's best here?" Itachi asked. I smirked. "You'll see." I winked. Our waitress came up to us. "Hey, Ana, what can I get for you two?" Said Kristen. "Two usualls, Kris, thanks." I said. "Will that be all?" She asked. "Yup." I replied. Kristen slipped off to the kitchen with a side glance at Itachi. I held his hand for my own jealousy safety. "So what's the usual?" He asked. I smiled again. "You'll see." I said. Kristen came back with two Chicken Strip Baskets and two Mint Chocolate milkshakes. "Thanks Kris." I said as her eyes shot to our hands. She nodded and slid off. Itachi chuckled at his food. "Chicken, I should have guessed." He said. "It's hot." I warned. "And, yes, the chicken strip basket with a Mint Chocolate shake is the Ana Black usual." I said as his eyes widened at how fresh the chicken was. I laughed at his reaction. I smiled as he took a spoon full of ice cream to cool his burning tongue and I felt a painful tug at my heart. Moments like this I would miss the most, so when he had the stupid moment (I know, OOC) to try it again and get something worse, I filmed it, laughing the whole time. I knew that I would hurt the most out of all my girls when they left. I was feeling the future heart break that was coming. I would have to stand strong for them, but I would cry, to show them it was okay to cry. But, I would hold off most of it until I was alone.

I shook my self mentally. This wasn't the time to be thinking about that. I had other thinking to do. Who was I going to drop out? This was hard. Everyone wanted to fight someone. Amanda wanted to fight Itachi. I wanted to fight Tobi. Kira wanted to test her skills on Hidan. Damn it, this was going to take a long, long time.

**Alright. Yeah, it's short. I suck. I know. But, hey, I need your help! I have a poll up now for YOU to vote who we leave out of this season!  
>Kira: *Pounds Ayu's head* we're not on TV!<br>Me: We may as well act like that. Remember the Dance Saga?  
>Kira: Are we rally resorting to Dragon Ball Z references?<br>Me: Sagas fall into Naruto, too.  
>Kira: *facepalm* anyway… Just go to our profile and click on the poll and vote for who to kick out of the exams to judge.<br>Me: So, have fun. If you review, you gotta vote! Who ever gets the most votes is way out. See you when the voting is over! Bye! **


	21. Birthday and mini exams: Into the Maze

**OH, MY HOLY JASHIN YOU GUYS ARE SLOW! We were hoping that we could get this story caught up to IRL time by Christmas. But that's out the window now unless we shorten the chapters by ½ and we don't wanna do that to you guys. (We have enough bricks thrown at us at school.) Anyways. We have been forced to cut voting short due to Thanksgiving break. Sorry for those who wanted to vote! You should have been faster! Oh, wait, Kira wants to say something.  
>Kira: WE PUT THE POLL UP ON THE TENTH AND ONLY THREE PEOPLE VOTED?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!<br>Ayukazi: Okay, that's enough for you. ^-^ Sorry about that. Moving on.**

**Disclaimer. Naruto is Kishimoto's. Not mine. **

Kira's P.O.V

"No, you are fucking kidding me, Ana!" I told my sister. She shrugged. "Hidan has a tendency to get carried away, you know." She said. "I don't _care!_ He's gotta fight! He's a terrible judge! No offence, babe." I said. "None taken." Hidan said, continuing reading his book. Ana sighed and facepalmed. "Fine, he can stay, but you have to be on a team with him, meaning you can't fight him." Ana said. I groaned. "Fine." I said. Ana nodded. Alright, Hidan, you got that? You will be judging with Konan and Pein." Ana said. Hidan looked up. "WHAT?!" He said. Ana was in his face in a second. "Do. Not. Complain. You are way to reckless, and you will _not_ be sacrificing anyone from now on. Got it?" She said. I swore to almighty Jashin that Ana's Shadow turned into a Dragon for a second. Hidan nodded and kept his mouth shut. Ana walked out of the room and I groaned and plopped next to My boyfriend.

"She's gotten so irritating!" I said. "Well, she's under a lot of stress, too, you know. That's why I didn't argue further with her. That and your sister seriously scares the shit outta me." He said with a chuckle. "Gyah! Don't remind me! Every time someone reminds me she's my sister, they also remind me I'm sixteen and not seventeen and makes me feel insignificant!" I said. Hidan stroked my hair. "Well, we all have to feel fucking insignificant at some point in our lives, right? You and Ana being sisters can play to your fucking advantage, you know. I don't know how, but, I know some how it will work." He said. I smirked and kissed him. "Yeah, I guess your right. Jashin, I just remembered I need to get all of my shit back from Jessica's place. I guess this guest bedroom will be mine until I can get a job. I did graduate early because of the mind fuck." I said. Hidan chuckled and kissed my head.

"KIRA! HIDAN! MEETING!" Ana called from down stares. "CHILL YOUR HORSES! WE'RE COMING!" I yelled back. I grabbed Hidan's hand and we went down the stairs and sat in the living room. Ana waited for everyone to come and sit down. Tobi and Tabby (Again, their perfect matching names made me twitch) were talking with Shay and Sasori. Itachi and Kisame were watching as Amanda and Nyisha wrestled about. Brianna was cheering on Amanda. Deidara was talking with Miranda and Zetsu. Kakuzu (who had thankfully relaxed) was cheering on Nyisha. Ana looked like she was ready to yell. She opened her mouth and said; "Okay, guys, lets calm down." She said. When only me, Hidan, Itachi, and Shay turned to look at her, she was extremely pissed off. _Oh, Jashin please don't._ I thought when she plugged her iPod into her speakers. I covered my ears as Ana cranked the speakers and her iPod to full volume and used the Reggae setting. When it went off, Tobi dropped on the ground, covering his ears, along with Itachi, Deidara, Miranda, Hidan, Amanda, Nyisha, Kakuzu, Kisame and Tabby. Everyone else had protection.

"LISTEN!" She yelled, turning it off. Everyone sat up and looked back at Ana. Pein and Konan walked in, red marks on their faces. So that was the thump I heard when the reggae went off. They must hit their faces on the table. "Damn it, that fucking hurt." Hidan said. "Deal with it, whiner." Ana said. "We have decided the teams and which of us is the unnecessary extra and won't be on a team. Sorry, Hidan, your out." Ana said. Hidan nodded. "Team 1 is Itachi, Kakuzu and myself. Team 2 is Tobi, Deidara, and Miranda." Ana said. Deidara let out a groan. "Even for this I can't be away from Tobi, un." I heard him murmur to Miranda. "Shush, it could be worse. We could be stuck with both of them." She murmured back. "Why can't I be with my Tobi bear?" Tabby said, hugging Tobi. Ana looked at Tabetha. "You can't keep clinging to Tobi your whole life Tab. You need a little separation." Ana said. "Like you and Itachi or Miranda and Deidara?" Tabetha said. Everyone, (even Tobi) retracted from the youngest member. Ana walked right up to Tabetha and looked her in the eye. "Leave them out of this." She snapped. "When did this become about me?" Tabby snapped back. If you had known Tabetha for an hour, you would know she was very self-absorbed. But no one had the guts to tell her because she'd bitch about it. Ana, who had been far superior to her by age and in rank, decided to finally tell her. "I'm sorry, isn't everything?" She asked. Tabetha opened her mouth to say something, then shut it. What could she say to Ana? Ana was leader. Tabby could insult Ana all she wanted, but nothing could crack Ana. If there was, only Itachi would know.

"Do not bring them into this. You were always too clingy. You're practically suffocating the poor kid. This will be good for you. Both of you." Ana said and walked back to her spot. Tobi rubbed Tabetha's head. No one said anything to defy Ana's word. Ana was like Pein. What she says, goes. If I said anything, I'd get shit, yes, but Ana could knock out a truck driver with a carrot, I on the other hand, let's not get on that subject.

"Team 3 is Kisame, Amanda, and Kira. Team 4 Zetsu, Brianna, and Sasori. Team 5 Nyisha, Shay, and Tabetha. Any more objections?" Ana said. "Question!" Brianna said, waving her hand in the air. "Yes, Brianna?" Ana said. "Why don't Pein, Konan and Hidan be a team?" She asked. "Then who would Judge?" Ana asked. "Ah, touché." Brianna said. Shay threw a shoe at Brianna. "You guys know I _hate_ that word!" She said. We smiled and laughed and Shay flipped us all off. Ana dismissed us and we went about our business.

Tabby's P.O.V

I only caught that I was stuck with Shay and Nyisha. How could my own cousin say I was selfish?! I was not selfish! I was only in love with myself! Sure, I… Well, I… I mean I'm just…. Oh, my god… I am selfish! I ruined all of my previous relationships because I was to damn selfish to even care! I only dated those boys to put myself up higher on the social food chain! The football captain, the Basketball captain, the Tennis captain's assistant, the Debate team. All of them. Ana had a valid point. Leave it to my cousin to open my eyes. I really was selfish. Maybe Ana was right. I was afraid to lie down on the wire and let the others crawl over me. I was Tony Stark. I would cut the wire. There was always a way out. I needed to be Captain America, or Thor, or Hawkeye, or Black Widow, or Hulk… Nah, I'll let Hulk be Kira or Nyisha. I looked up at the mirror of the bathroom. I stood, placed my hand over my heart, looked in my own eyes, raised my left hand and said; "I, Tabetha May, give my blood oath to put my friends before myself from this day for ward." I said and walked out, feeling like a new person.

Ana's P.O.V.

"You kinda flew off the handle at your cousin, don't you think?" Itachi asked. I sighed. "Yeah, maybe, but it had to be said. When we were kids, I lost a lot of friends thanks to her. She would be over at the same time one of my friends were and after they left she'd tell me some wild lie about them just so I'd ditch them. If she didn't like them, they were gone. Miranda was always the most honest, so I never believed when Tabetha lied about her. And I'd always know when Tabby lied about Miranda or Nyisha." I said. "How's that?" He asked. I smirked. "Because she didn't meet Nyisha until I was a sophomore in high school and Miranda until I took her to Florida when I was in Junior Tennis. I was glad when Tabby finally let go of trying to control my life. I hated her until she finally approved of my friends. When she became friends with my friends, I decided to give her another shot. She made herself indispensable. So if I ever got pissed off at her, I couldn't drop her like a hot coal. I guess I've given up on trying to get her to stop controlling me. What can I do? She's Tabetha. If she sets her mind on something, that's that. No one can do anything. Tab will continue to be Tab. So if I can't get her to stop controlling me, I'll just walk away again. That simple." I said. "You'd just give up on your family?" Itachi asked. I shook my head. "If it came down to it, I'd swallow the bomb and let her run. But if she keeps this up, we won't have to worry about that." I said.

"Ana, you know, Ayu was the oldest of her family and had to take care of Naruto on her own." He told me. I nodded. "Yes, she shows me the memories often. I admire her for it, honestly. I wish I could be more like her." I said. "Well, slowly over time, you will become one. You won't be two souls in one body. You'll be a merged soul in one's body." Itachi explained. I smiled at that thought. Me and Ayu as one. Maybe I would finally be the person I'd like to be. _**Hey, whoa, you need to learn how to be that you're self. **__Oh, so you're my inner now? __**Yeah, pretty much. **__Yay. __**No need for sarcasm. **__Two words :P __**Okay? **__ Never mind._

I cuddled closer to Itachi. "Let's get off that subject. Hey, look, the fair is the same week the corn maze is. We should go there!" I said. "Why do you say that?" He asked. "Because it's the only time of the year where I can get ice cream that's square." I said. Itachi chuckled. I curled up to him and closed my eyes. Then I realized something. Tomorrow was July thirty first. My seventeenth birthday. I jumped out of bed and dove under. "What are you doing?" Itachi asked. "Looking for something." I said and pushed stuff aside. "Ha there it is!" I said and pulled out the box. "What's that?" Itachi asked. "A surprise." I said with a smile. "Ana." He said. "Uh-uh! You have to wait until tomorrow to see!" I said and hopped back up on the bed and fell asleep in Itachi's arms.

3rd person P.O.V.

Ana woke up to the smell of turkey bacon and scrambled eggs and pancakes. "Good morning, beautiful." Itachi said when she sat up. She looked at him. "Happy birthday." He said. "Oh, that's right!" She said and snatched the box off of her nightstand. "SHAY!" She yelled. Shay walked out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging from her mouth. "Yeah?" She said. Ana shoved the tiny box towards her. "Happy late Birthday." She said. Shay snatched the box out of Ana's hands and opened it. "Oh, my Jashin, Ana! They're beautiful!" Shay said, pulling out two sapphire raindrop earrings. "Yeah, I saw them in a Publisher's Clearing House magazine and I thought they'd be perfect for you." Ana said. Shay put them in the box and hugged Ana. "I love them! They're perfect." She said. Ana patted her friend's head. "Your welcome." She said. Shay put her new earrings in and they went down to breakfast.

"Happy birthday twins!" Brianna said when Ana and Kira walked in. "Happy late, Shay!" Brianna said and pulled three bags out from under the table. Nyisha smacked her head. "Bri, let them eat first!" Nyisha set down a plate of blueberry pancakes, bacon, and eggs in front of Kira. A plate of Red Velvet pancakes, boiled eggs, and bacon in front of Shay. And a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, a folded tomato, chives and cheese omelet and turkey bacon. The three's eyes shot tho the moon and back as Brianna put apple juice, orange juice and grape Juice in front of each of them.

"The food isn't as good as it would be if Ana made it, but, we tried." Nyisha said. "Are you kidding? This is great!" Ana said as she stuffed chocolate chip pancakes in her mouth and washed them down with her apple juice. Kira laughed as she took a swig of grape juice. "The last time I've seen Ana this happy is when she started Jashinism. Any time anyone insulted Naruto or Itachi she would reply with…" Kira swung her hand towards her sister so she could continue. Ana pulled her hand made Jashinist rosary she made in freshman year and raised a spoork. "I will sacrifice your fucking ass to Jashin-sama with a spoork, bitch!" She said, even looking like she would back then. Hidan clapped. "So the lead bitch is a Jashinist?" He said with a grin. Ana's weapon disappeared again and she continued to eat. "I've been a Jashinist since seventh grade." She said. Shay paled. "So you _were_ infected by the time you met me!" She said. Ana laughed. "You're just barely figuring that out?" She said. They all laughed and finished breakfast. After a short brushing of teeth later, it was time to open gifts. Brianna went first and put the bags on each girl's laps. "Oh, Brianna. Thank you so much!" They said in unison. They pulled out a Celtic Thunder CD.

"Yesss! Finally!" Ana said as she gently set the CD in the special slot of her favorite CD case. Nyisha set a box on their laps. The three tore the paper. "YES!" They yelled. They pulled out DVDs for _Captain America, The Hulk, _and _Thor._ Ana stood up and did the shuffle. All laughed as she danced. Miranda put boxes on their laps and truly surprised them. In each box, there was a jade necklace with a silver dragon on them. "AWESOME!" They shrieked. Ana put hers on immediately. "Thank you Mimi!" Ana said. Amanda handed them a box. Kira looked ready to cry when she opened it. "A mini scrapbook. With all of our adventures in side." She said. "And room to finish it!" Shay said. "This is the best, thanks guys." Ana said.

Sasori was pushed towards Shay by Deidara and Miranda. "Do it!" Miranda said. Sasori pulled out a box and handed it to Shay. She tore it open and smiled at the ruby necklace inside. "It's so beautiful. Thank you so much, Sasori!" She said, throwing her arms around her boyfriend. He smiled and hugged her back. "Your welcome, Shay." He said. Ana snapped a picture and grinned. "That's going in the scrapbook." She said. Kakuzu and Nyisha pushed Hidan forward. He glared at them, but handed Kira her box. She tore it open and pulled out an engraved pocket knife. "Awesome!" She said and hugged the Jashinist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said. Ana snapped a picture and hid behind Kakuzu. "She'll kill us all!" She said. Everyone laughed. Ana sat back down and Itachi took his turn.

He was a little more romantic with his. He knelt down in front of her and handed the box to her. Little gasps shot from the group as Ana took the box and opened it. Ana smiled, but looked ready to cry. Ana didn't say anything, but just hugged Itachi. Everyone saw the silver bracelet with an engraving that said; _"As long as the sun rises and sets, and the moon shines, I will love you."_ Kira took the picture this time. As far as the birthday girls were concerned, there was no way this birthday couldn't get any better.

Miranda's P.O.V.

August passed by quickly. Before we knew it, it was the last week and time for the Akatsugirl/Akatsuki mini "Chunin" exams. Ana and Itachi were the usual calm ones of the group. Kakuzu was less enthusiastic about being apart from Nyisha, and I wanted no more than to ask Ana if we could trade Tobi for Sasori. But, I was not making last minute changes. Shay and Nyisha were sparring together and they were getting good. Pein and Konan were setting up a little both to give us a paper before we were off to the Corn Maze. Konan had assigned us team colors, so we wouldn't turn traitor on our teams. Itachi, Ana and Kakuzu were Team Red. Deidara, Tobi and I were Team Green. Kisame, Amanda and Kira were Team Blue. Zetsu, Brianna and Sasori were Team Black. Nyisha, Shay and Tabby were Team White. We all wore warm jackets or shirts with our team colors. So, no sexy Akatsuki cloaks.

I felt disgusted at the jade green jacket I wore. It was Ana's, but I didn't really complain. After all, I was on my Dei-Dei's team. I was glad Ana had us skip the written test. I was good at tests, but that didn't mean I liked them. I hummed to myself while we waited for Konan and Pein to be ready for us. Ana whistled. We all stopped our activity and turned to her. "Alright. You all know the rules of the Chunin exams, so I shouldn't have to repeat them. I am subtracting, though. No killing! All we have to get is either a black paper or a white paper from them. Doesn't matter if you have one or two in the end. We'll all be moving on." She said. "Why?" Kira asked. "Because it wouldn't be fun then. You are allowed to drop out after this round, however. Got it?" Ana asked. "Got it." We all said. We all waited a little more then Pein and Konan called us over. I was handed a white paper and I immediately put it in my pocket. We left and let Team Blue take their turn. This would be fun. I hope.

Kira's P.O.V.

Amanda tucked the black paper in her bra. I gotta hand it to her, the only person who would check there was Hidan. Now I was glad Ana kicked him out. If my Hidan stuck his hand down another girl's shirt, I would dump his ass right then and there. We stepped out and climbed into my truck. Hidan sat inside waiting for us. Soon, everyone was either in my truck, or in Tabby's van. Which Ana was driving. Like we'd ever let Tabby drive unless we wanted to die. We went to the Corn Maze, tension thick in the air. Who was our enemy? Were we sitting in the same vehicle with each other? Was one of then the one I'd be pinning down while Amanda or Kisame would steal their paper from their pockets? Who knew? All I knew is that it was so much for plotting on the way there.

We pulled up and parked in front. Only the employees and we were there today. Perfect. We all piled out and locked down our vehicles before turning our keys over to Pein, Konan or Hidan. We all took turns standing at the entrance. We all would enter through the same entrance and exit. We would give the team before us a ten minute head start, then the next team would go. We had to go in, then our phones would go off and tell us when we could start heading back. Team Black was at the front of the line. "Go!" Konan yelled and they shot into maze and out of view. Ten minutes felt like an hour. Then Team Red was at the ready. "Go!" They shot in and out of sight. Two hours in there wouldn't start until we go the text to start. Hidan had Shay's cell to send out that text. I slipped next to him as Team White took their marks at the wide entrance. "Go!" Konan yelled. They took off as quick as they could.

"We're next." I said, looking up at my guy. He kissed me. "Good luck." He said. I smirked. "Tell that to the other guys. I don't need luck." I said. He kissed me again. "Then have fun." He said. I smiled and took my spot with my team. "Go!" Konan yelled and in we darted. Clear sky and open field diminishing with each corner we turned. My thoughts were no longer on my normal, strange, and twisted life. No longer back on worrying back on having to look for a job or getting my stuff from Jessica's place or on the fact that I didn't feel inferior anymore. I was no longer wondering if Hidan would be able to survive high school. My mind had been completely erased. All I knew was that I was Kira Rose Black.

And I was here to win.

Nyisha's P.O.V.

I felt like the best, most badass ninja in the world. Of course if any of the Akatsuki showed up at any time, I was screwed. "So, what's our plan?" Shay asked. "Hide or keep running until the two hours are up so we don't beat up or get beaten up by our boyfriends." Tabby said and aimed to jump into the corn. I grabbed her Jacket and pulled her back. "Hell no. If someone shows up to fight us, we fight. If we hide for two hours, we'll be bound to want to pee for some time and they do not have porta-potties in the maze. Though, hiding for an ambush, that's a good idea." I said and dove into the corn. Shay dove after me. Tabby stood, staring after us, then jumped in. we all sat in different possessions. Watching, waiting, preparing to leap. Kira's team came darting past us. Amanda was on Kisame's back, Kisame was following Kira. Amanda was a cluts, so we should have targeted her. But, Kira knew we would target Amanda, so either Kisame or Kira was holding the paper. But which one?

My phone buzzed. I looked at it. _Incoming message from Shay._ I clicked read now. _Team Green has entered the maze. Your two hours have begun._ It said. Wait, I didn't see Ana's or Miranda's teams run by. Then I realized it. "Crap! Ana's team is going to ambush Miranda's!" I said, standing up and exited my hiding place. Tabby and Shay left theirs, too. The chase was on. We could go join Ana's or Miranda's battle and turn around, or we could get ahead of them and take down one of the other teams. We went for option two. Both Ana and Miranda could wipe the floor with me. Shay could probably take Miranda. And Tabby could take Ana, I'm sure, but then that would leave me facing my boyfriend and three other Akatsuki members. Deidara would run to help Miranda, and Itachi would try to help Ana. Leaving me vs. Kakuzu vs. Tobi. As I started in the other way, Shay caught me. "Kakuzu wouldn't dare attack you. He'd probably help you take down Tobi then let you take him down." She said. "But, I don't want her to hurt Tobi-chan." Tabby said. "Look, guys, we don't have any choice now. The more we stand here and talk it out, the more chance they have of taking us down. No time now, let's go." I said and headed back. They followed me back. I saw the light of the entrance. "Wait hold up." I said and screeched to a stop. "We must have missed a turn." I turned and soon we were back where we started. "Where did they-? Oh, shit!" I said as our friends and boyfriends closed in on us.

Miranda's P.O.V.

We weren't even five minutes after Hidan sent out the text when Team Red ambushed us. At that time, I wished I had Nyisha with me so they would show mercy, but they didn't. I was tackled by Kakuzu. Ana pounced on Tobi and Itachi held down Deidara. "Jashin damn it!" I said, smacking my face in the dirt. "No rules against it." Ana said. "Hand over the paper." "No." I said. "Miranda, come on, please cooperate." Ana asked. Then I realized she was showing us mercy. We stared at each other for a minute then I sighed. "Let me up and we'll both show our papers at the same time." I said. Ana stared at me for a moment, then turned her head to Kakuzu and jerked her head down at Tobi. Kakuzu dropped his hold on me and took Tobi's arms from Ana. Ana and I met eyes. She helped me up and our hands slid to our pockets. "On three." She said. "One." "Two." "Three!" We pulled out our papers.

"Both white, let them up." Ana said. Kakuzu and Itachi dropped their holds on Tobi and Deidara. "Team up?" I suggested. "Let's do it. In to the corn." Ana said. My team and I dove into the corn and immediately silenced ourselves. Nyisha, Shay and Tabby came by. Tobi stifled a gasp. I elbowed him in the kidney. "Be a good boy and follow orders." I murmured to him. "Tobi is a good boy, right?" I said. I'll admit I felt a little guilty manipulating Tobi like that, but remembering who he was under the mask made me feel less guilty. "Tobi is a good boy, Miranda-chan." He murmured back. I nodded. Nyisha and her team came racing back. "Where did they-? Oh, Shit!" Nyisha said and Ana sprung on to Nyisha. I Jumped out and tried to take on Shay. We were at it in seconds. I was blocking her punches. Tabby was trying to get Ana off of Nyisha. Tobi was whimpering in the corn. "BE A GOOD BOY!" I yelled. Tobi cringed.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is sorry, Tabby-chan!" Tobi said and shot out and pinned Tabby to the ground. Shay's fist collided with my chin and sent me on to my ass. "Kakuzu! Itachi!" Ana yelled. Itachi and Kakuzu darted out. Itachi helped Ana and Kakuzu helped Tobi. "Deidara! Our turn!" I called. I turned and ran back to the corn. Deidara linked his fingers together and I was able to put my foot in the cradle. Deidara flung me back. I did a flip in the air and brought Shay down. Nyisha some how had Ana and Itachi down and into the corn, all tangled up and trying to get back up. Tobi had Tabby down. Kakuzu looked down at Nyisha. They stared at each other. "Nyisha, do it!" Shay yelled. I pushed her face into the dirt. "Do it, Nyisha! Do it!" Tabby yelled. Nyisha looked into Kakuzu's eyes. "Do it, Nyisha." He said. "Kakuzu! Take her down!" Ana yelled from the corn where she and Itachi were still trying to untangle them selfs. "Nyisha. Do it. I'm not attacking you." Kakuzu said. Nyisha refused to move. "Kakuzu!" Ana yelled. Kakuzu looked down at Nyisha sadly. "I'm sorry." He said. "Just be gentle." She said. Kakuzu pushed her over and then straddled her and pinned down her wrists. Ana and Itachi finally got out and began searching the pockets. Of each. Ana pulled a black paper from Tabetha's pocket. "Got it!" Ana cheered. I jumped off of Shay and cheered. "Whoo-hoo!" I said. Ana gave me a high five and everyone was back on their feet. Tabby went into the maze and Tobi followed her. "Tobi, get back here, we still have to get one more!" I called. "That was fun." Nyisha said and hugged Kakuzu. With that, we began to follow Tabby and Tobi. "That was a nice technique you used on me with Deidara." Shay said. "Eh, beginner's luck. First time we even did that, really." I laughed. Round one was complete.

Tabby's P.O.V.

Yeah, I know I vowed to be a better person, but Old habits die hard. Tobi chase me after I left. I took a shortcut through the corn and into the next path. Tobi followed me. "Tabetha, I'm sorry, but I had to." Madara said. "No, you didn't." I said. "Yes, I did. If Miranda hadn't pulled out the 'good boy' card, I wouldn't have. But she did and if 'Tobi' didn't be a good boy, I would have been exposed and everything would have been down the drain. Please, forgive me?" He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me close. I pushed away. "You could have been a little gentler." I said. Madara was really pissed off now. "Your cousin is right, you are selfish." He said. "I'm trying to change that! I'm trying to be better and that's hard to do with a bruised ass and a boyfriend whose faker than Barbie!" I yelled back. That was enough to throw him off. He raised his hand. I cringed backwards. Was going to hit me? He clenched his hand and put it back at his side. "You are such a heartless bitch, it's hard to see why Ana keeps you around." He said. "Because Ana has more power than you! Ana is kind and wouldn't ever call me a bitch! You know what? I'm done with you!" I yelled. "What?" Madara asked.

"We're done, ass hole! I'm breaking up with you!" I yelled and started back through the corn. He caught my arm. "No, your right, I'm sorry. Please. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you a bitch, I shouldn't have said you were selfish. Please, don't leave me." He begged. I jerked my arm away. "No. The damage is done. And so are we." I said and disappeared into the corn, tears stinging in my eyes. Ana would be able to help me. I did feel a little good about myself. For once, it wasn't my fault a relationship ended.

3rd person P.O.V.

Two hours passed and Kira, Amanda and Kisame just took down Zetsu, Brianna and Sasori. Hidan sent out the test to come back. "Tabby!" Ana yelled. "Tabetha May, Tobi! Where are you?!" Miranda called. "Where could they be?" Ana asked, worried about her cousin. Ana looked at her phone. "Alright, Itachi, and Miranda stay and help me find them. The rest of you go back and tell Pein and Konan." Ana said. Deidara, Nyisha, and Kakuzu all went back and the remaining three looked about. Ana heard crying. "Itachi, wait here, Miranda, come in with me." Ana said. Ana and Miranda made their way in. "Tabetha?" Ana called. Tabby looked up at her cousin. "Are you okay? Where's Tobi? Did he hurt you?" Ana whispered as they knelt by Tabby. "H-he called m- me s-selfish and a- a bitch. S-so I dumped h-him." She sniffed. Just at that time, Madara walked by, looking for Tabetha. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Ana screeched as she tackled him and began to beat him. Itachi rounded the corner and pulled his girlfriend off of the poor basterd. "YOU LITTLE SHIT I OUGHT TO KILL YOU!" She yelled, trying to get free. Tobi backed away. "Tobi's sorry. Tobi didn't mean to hurt Tabby. Tobi has been worried about Tabby- chan." Tobi said. Tabby stuck her head out of the corn. "Tabby- chan! Tobi's sorry! Tobi will do anything to make up for it! Please take Tobi back! Tobi misses Tabby-chan!" He said. Tabetha flung into Tobi's arms. "Yes." She said and stood up. Ana jerked out of Itachi's grip and Miranda helped Tabby ahead. Ana spat on Tobi. "I hope you die slowly and painfully. And I hope I'm there to see it." She said and turned her back to the masked man. Itachi turned with her. Tobi got up and followed them out. When they all emerged from the corn, the girls grouped around Tabetha and helped her to the van. Ana stopped by Pein and Konan. "We are talking about this as soon as possible." She said, shooting Pein a look that made Nagato all the back in the Narutoverse piss his pants. "I don't want Tobi in my car on the way home. I might just drive off the edge of the nearest cliff." She said. Tobi was forced into Kira's truck, in between Hidan and Nyisha. Two that would gladly kill him. This was not Tobi's day. And if he was killed, only Tabby would care.

Ana's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it when Tabetha was so quick to forgive Tobi. I was pissed. And Pein was pissing his pants. I stood in front of the three leaders. All of them scared shitless. And who would blame them? No one fucks with my family. Ever. Period. "I am not happy. If Tabetha wasn't so quick to forgive Madara, I wouldn't be taking it easy on any of you. Normally, for what Madara did, I would beat him until he was pissing and shitting blood for the rest of his sad, fucked up life. But because of Tabetha's forgiveness, I'm not going to do anything nearly as bad." I turned to look Pein in the eyes. "You are leader. You need to control this piece of ugly shit." I said. "I am the true leader of the Akatsuki!" Madara said. I turned and punched him and knocked him on his ass. "Not here! Here, you are the pawn. You can go play King of the Akatsuki when you get back to your own world. But here, I'm leader. And I say Pein is the rightful and true leader of the Akatsuki and you do as he orders or you'll need more than god almighty to help you." I said. He didn't say anything because I would throw him off a cliff this time.

"He is not to be anywhere near my cousin for the rest of the exams. But, I am still fighting him. And I will kick his ass until I think it is enough. Understood?" I said. They nodded. I turned my back on them. Damn, this was going to take a long, long time. I just hopped it would be over soon. I walked to where everyone was waiting. "Tabby, I don't care who you want to fight or who wants to fight you. You're out. Anyone else who's dropping?" I asked. Kira raised her hand. "I'm out, too." She said. "I'm not fighting anymore, either, un." Deidara said. I nodded to them "Anyone else?" I asked. No one raised their hands. "Alright. Tabby, Kira, and Deidara are out. Pein and Konan will tell us who we fight tomorrow. Good night." I said and went to my room. I stopped at the stairs. "And Tabetha, you are not allowed to go anywhere near Tobi until the exams are over." I said. Tabby opened her mouth to complain. "And nothing anyone," I looked over at Itachi for a moment then back at my cousin, "Can say or do will change my mind." I said and went to my room to sleep.

Brianna's P.O.V.

It would only be a matter of time before the semi-finals of the exam began and Pein and Konan had every thing decided and we were all waiting for everyone. Kira and Hidan were holding hands. Ana made Tabby stay inside until the exams are over. Twelve battles. Then six finals. It was only a matter of time before we began. "Good luck, Brianna. **We believe in you.**" Zetsu said. I kissed him. "Thanks, I'll need the luck. You just have fun." I said and we all gathered next to Pein and Konan.

"The first battle is-"

**And there is the chapter! Well, please review. See you next time!**


	22. Mini exams: Finally Finale

**Okay, The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard has asked me to send a message to all of her fans. Her computer is down and will be a while before she is back up and running. Sorry Anime-tard's fans! I hope I make a good filler for now. (Oh, god that was lame).**

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Kira's P.O.V.

I watched from the window as the battles were being decided. Ana was talking with Shay, Sasori and Itachi while sending Tobi death looks. Tabby was nervously playing with her hair. She pushed her pink reading glasses on to her face and pulled up one of the Naruto mangas. If it weren't for us, Tabby wouldn't even know of the Naruto existence, and after last night, I wonder if it had been better that way. I frowned at her. Yeah, she was annoying, and about a year ago, none of us had even wanted her there, but, hey, she was my cousin now, (I guess she always was, but now it was known.) and I just wanted to make sure she was safe. I just hope Ana wasn't too pissed to totally gore Madara in front of everyone… Okay… I kinda was.

I shook my head and focused on the unfolding in front of me. "The first battle is Miranda vs. Kakuzu!" Konan called. The two took center field. Miranda sent Deidara a thumbs up as he leaned out the window. Ana had Deidara and me up here to hold back Tabby if she tried jumping out the window to stop her battle. I grabbed Deidara's shoulder. "It will be fine." I told him. He bit his lip. "She's stronger than you think, Dei." I said. He nodded and watched. Tabby thought she would be able to slip away during that. I pounced on her. "Where do you think your going? If you want to go to the bathroom, you tell us so one of us can follow you to the windowless one in the basement." I said. She sighed and watched with us.

"Fight!" Pein said. Kakuzu sent a fist at Miranda. She ducked, sending Kakuzu's fist through her long, bottle auburn hair. (Yes, I went there.) She somersaulted up to him and punched him in the gut. "Yeah! Way to go, babe, hm!" Deidara cheered. Kakuzu grabbed her wrist and tossed her in the air, she spun and was able to dodge Kakuzu's punch in mid air. "Kakuzu! If you hurt her, I'll all five of your balls off, un!" Deidara yelled. Miranda turned bright red as did Kakuzu. I burst into laughter at Deidara's threat. Miranda hurled her self at Kakuzu. She swung at his face and missed. He caught her and flipped her over his shoulder. She slid between his legs. He looked at her. "Kame hame ha!" She yelled, imitating Goku from Dragon Ball Z. **(A/N: All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.) **And sent her foot right where no man would want to be kicked. As hard as she could.

Even from up here, I could see the tears in his eyes. Hidan was taking ROFLMAO to a whole new level. Again. Deidara and Tabby were laughing at Kakuzu's pain. Nyisha looked worried, but I knew she was resisting laughter. "I hope you didn't plan t have kids any time soon! Hahahahahhahahaha!" I laughed. "SHUT UP KIRA!" Nyisha yelled, her voice cracking on my name. Miranda put her foot on Kakuzu's arched back. We laughed more. "Winner, Miranda!" Konan called, fighting her laughter. Even _Pein_ was fighting down laughter. Itachi and Kisame picked up Kakuzu and dragged him to the side. This was too funny. As soon as everyone had caught their breath, it was back to the fights.

"Next, Amanda vs. Itachi." Konan said. "Mandy. If you do to Itachi what Miranda did to Kakuzu. I'm gonna do to you what I did to Ryan." Ana said. Shay laughed. Ana sent her a serious look. She bit her lip. Amanda went to face Itachi. They took their positions. "Fight!" Hidan said and stepped back. Amanda ran at Itachi. He flipped her and pinned her to the ground. She flipped him and threw him against a tree. The look on Itachi's face read; "Holy shit!" as he went flying through the air. Amanda grabbed his wrist he held onto hers and threw her against the tree and pinned her down again, this time using the same technique Ana used on him when he first came in to our world. Knee to the hip. Elbow on the shoulder. "Winner; Itachi." Konan said. "Yeah! That's my babe!" Ana yelled running on to the field and kissing Itachi. He smiled at her and went to stand next to Miranda.

"Brianna vs. Shay!" It was more like watching the dance routine of last year's fall concert at the school. It went some what like this; Kick, spin, backwards somersault, slap, slap, punch, kick, jump kick, kick, punch, flip, flip, punch, cartwheel, punch. That. For ten minutes. We all got bored and Ana yelled. "K! O! JOE! K! O! JOE!" That ment, basically, "GET ON WITH IT! KNOCK HER FACE OFF!" I would know, she did that during the Sakura vs. Ino fight in the real chunin exams. Finally, with that motivation, Shay and Bri knocked each other over and Konan called draw. I guess that made Shay Sakura and Brianna Ino. They sat by Kakuzu and Amanda.

"Nyisha vs. Kisame." Nyisha whipped the floor with him. She barely even let him touch her! She punched him in his gills, kicked out his legs, and chicken winged him and pinned him down. It was that simple. "Winner Nyisha." Nyisha sat by Miranda with laughter. "Zetsu vs. Sasori." Sasori had a tough time trying to beat Zetsu with out his poison puppets. With Zetsu phasing all over the damned place. Bite on the leg, steal the hand, steal the foot. Steal the finger. Steal a toe. Soon Sasori was hopping around on a two toed foot when he gave up and got back his limbs and had Shay help him pull him self together. Haha. I made a funny. Finally. It was the down to the fight that made me wish I was down there fighting Deidara, just to create a little more suspense. It was time for the final battle.

"Ana vs. Tobi." Konan said as if she had to. Tabby bit her lip. I grabbed one wrist while Deidara grabbed the other. It was time.

3rd person P.O.V.

Ana stood and face Madara. "Are you scared?" She said more than asked. Tobi nodded. Under his breath, Madara said. "You wish." He breathed. Ana pressed her lips in a thin line. "You should be." She warned. "Ready." Hidan said. He looked between Ana and Tobi. "Kick his ass." He mouthed to Ana. She nodded. "Fight!" He jumped back as Ana sent a fist towards Tobi's head. She stopped when he didn't cringe. "Uh-uh-uh, Obi. You can't use jutsu. Deactivate it. I have every intention of goring you." She said. A smirk playing on her lips when his eye went wide. She knew he knew she knew. She chuckled. "Deactivate it." She said again. With a glower at Ana, Tobi dropped his space-time jutsu. Ana finished her punch, sending Tobi flying. She didn't stop. She shot out at him again; send a series of punches all over him. Even when blood began leaking from under his mask, she didn't stop. Then she realized that he was letting her. "Come on, you coward! Fight back! How am I going to enjoy beating the shit out of you if you don't bother putting even a little effort into it?!" She yelled, she leapt up, leveling her mouth with his ear. "Kakashi was always better than you. That's why Rin loved him and not you." She whispered.

He punched her in the gut, sending her back into a tree. She tasted blood. She smirked, this is what she wanted. "Don't you ever say that again. I am better than him. I am Madara Uchiha." He growled to her. She laughed. "So I'm right. I did my homework, Obi. Only saying that would piss you off enough to kill me." She chuckled. "Tobi! Stop!" Pein and Konan were closing in on them. "NO! Remember what I said! This battle stops when I'm done! Back off!" She yelled. "She's crazy!" Zetsu said. "Ana, stop. You've had enough, your coughing blood." Itachi said. Ana wiped her mouth and looked at her arm. "Hm, so I am. Even better." She thrust her feet into Tobi's gut. He went flying back. Then everyone saw the branch. Gasps shot out. "No!" Tabby and Itachi said in unison. Tobi saw too, and his eye read; "Oh, shit." Everyone was stricken with terror. No one moved. No one even breathed. Ana's chin dropped to her chest. "Well, look at that." She said. Then something amazing happened. Kinda Ironic, actually.

She lifted her arm and fell from the branch. Landing on her feet. She swung her shoulder. They all heard a _click_ as it popped into its socket. "Hm." She said. Itachi began to start for her. "No! Stay there. This ain't over." She said. She walked up to Tobi and threw more punches at him. Finally, she decided that he'd had enough and set her foot on his chest. "Call it." She said. "Winner. Ana." Konan said. Ana lifted her foot and walked to Itachi and looked him in the eye. Then he realized. Ana had found away to bend Pein and Konan to her will so she could let Ayu have her revenge. It wasn't Ana who beat the shit out of Tobi.

It was Ayu.

Ana's eyes shut and fell into Itachi's arms. That was it. The Exams were over. No more fighting. That was the finals. And in one week. School would start.

**Short. But, I will have play practice for the next two months. So don't expect them to be long. And don't expect weekends to be better. I'll be so bus for the next weekends, that I doubt FFN will cross my mind. Sorry. See you next time! I hope.**


	23. My Jashin, school has begun! O-O

**There I am! XD I know, not as long as I made you think, but I get home from rehearsals at 5:30pm every day and I don't get on the computer on Sundays! Got a problem about it? Bitch to some one who cares. (PMS don't hate me) Any ways, Take what you can get.**

**Disclaimer; Naruto will never be mine. The Akatsuki will never be mine. (Dammit.) **

Ana's P.O.V.

The week had gone by in the blink of an eye. Before I knew it, the summer intern at the asylum (where I was a psychologist) was now prepping himself for school, meaning I had to go back to work. And, the dreadful moment that Tabby, Brianna, Nyisha, Shay, Amanda, Miranda, Deidara, Konan, Sasori, and I'm sure Itachi was all dreading.

The first day of high school.

Tabby was a junior with Sasori while everyone else was a senior. They all had notebooks, Pencils, colored pencils, pens, at least 3 binders each, backpacks, paper, and student ID. I fought of a smirk as I saw _Eathen Rodgers_ typed across the student ID next to a student number and _Grade 12._ That ment there was _Henry Catholic, Danial Lewis, _and _Karen blue Grade 12_ across Hidan's, Deidara's, and Konan's cards with _Sam Richards Grade 11_ on Sasori's. Ha, funny because they were learning things they probably already knew. Lol.

My phone buzzed and I picked up. "Yes?" I asked. "I have no records of Eathen, Danial, Sam, Karen and Henry." Said Assist. Principal Peirce. "They were home schooled. Didn't I tell you that?" I asked. "No, you didn't." He said. "Oh, well, now you know. Oh, and Henry has insecurity issues, so if anyone makes fun off him, instead of crying or screaming, He will attempt to injure some one. So, if you have troubles with him, just give me a call and I'll be there with his therapist. Just don't try to pull him away, just get to me ASAP and I'll be there ASAP. Make sure all of his teachers know this." I said, sending Hidan a look while he sweat dropped. I hung up and whistled. Everyone lined up.

"Okay. If you are not at school. You are either in the basement," I looked a Tobi. "With Kira or with Pein. If you aren't with either of them, you might want to be. I can not bring anyone to the Asylum with me. Are we clear?" I asked. They all nodded. "If a few of you end up there, I won't be surprised. Alright. Lock the door to the basement, Kai." Tobi and Kira went to the basement. I had made sure there were some books and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches there fore him. Yeah, I felt a little bad about letting Ayu kick his ass… okay… I wasn't. But I had to make everyone think I did. Right? I mean, I couldn't let anyone catch on about my… ahem… ginger Originals. Okay. Long story short. I was born a ginger. By the time I was two I was a brunette. By the time I was six, my hair was black. End of story. Good bye, the end.

Kira locked the door and we all piled into the van and Kira's truck. I pulled up in the front while Kira took the Bronco Barn parking lot. The Bronco Barn was an old abandoned place where students would go to eat lunch if they didn't want to eat at the school. We all got out and walked to the school. Sweeping up their schedules, the girls and I showed them around school. Itachi and Konan- I mean Eathen and Karen- had taken Performing Arts A like I did in my freshman year. Ha. Their mistake this time. And they had it first hour. Too priceless… Never mind. You'd have to be me to get it. I walked with the two to the Drama hall as it was called. "Right here is your first hour." I said.

"Don't go in there! You'll regret it!" Said a guy from across the hall. He was wearing a huge hat with the school colors on it. With thick sun glasses and a Hawaiian flower necklace. A lei. I smirked. Konan- I mean Karen- decided to argue with that logic. "But, we have to. It's our class and I'm very interested in learning what there is to it." She said. I elbowed her. "The teacher is the devil! You will regret it, trust me!" He said. "We have to." She argued, earning another elbow to the gut. "Ow." She grumbled to me. "Don't go in there! He is evil!" He said. "Karen" almost fell for it again before I opened my mouth. "Moll, that only works once." I said. The teacher stared. I rolled my eyes. "Hello? Mother Moon? It's me. Joy." I recited in a British accent. Mr. Moll lowered the glasses. "Black? I thought you graduated." He said. "I did. An orphanage if Florida sent some kids to me to look after for a bit, so I enrolled them into school. I got stuck with five of them and the therapist for the extremely troubled kid." I laughed. Moll looked at me. "Still working at the asylum?" He asked. "Yup." "Good thing. When you finally snap, you're just a hall way down from your room." He joked. "You got that right." I laughed. My phone buzzed. I looked down at it and scowled. "I gotta go guys. If you need help you know who to talk to." I said. Itachi walked to the doors with me and when we were out of sight from the freshmen Moll fooled, I kissed Itachi goodbye. "I'll see you at three." I said and got into the van and went to work.

Miranda's P.O.V.

I sighed. As we sat in the class room. It was already second hour. I yawned. "Miranda." Called Miss. Ashley. "Huh? Oh, thirty five." I answered my math teacher. "Correct." She said. I lied my head down on the desk and tried to sleep. Then some thing happened. _Crash!_ I opened my eyes. "Henry" was standing over a kid who had been throwing paper at him. The poor guy was terrified. "What the fuck do you want?!" He yelled. "I-I was j-just asking i-if you had number eleven." The kid said. I recognized him as Mason Gilbert. An old crush (out of the thirty million) of Shay's. "And you couldn't have stood up, walked over, tapped me on the damned shoulder and fucking asked me?" He asked. Miss. Ashley began to reach for her phone. I stepped up and grabbed Hidan's arm. "What the hell do you want?" He snapped at me. "Sit down, Henry." I said. Hidan looked confused for a moment, then remembered where he was and sat down. I went back to my seat and went back to my power nap. I sighed, wishing for lunch to be here already. Lucky for me, Lunch came faster than expected. And oh god did hell break loose. But it was funny as hell!

I sat down with the girls and the guys in our usual first day lunch spot, The Café. Sitting at our table, we told of the stories we'd had through out the day. For a moment, we all went silent, waiting for Ana to read from a photo she'd found on facebook, then we remembered. Ana wasn't there. We all sighed. "What would we all do now?" Itachi asked. "We would all wait for Ana to tell us about a picture she saw on the computer or wait for Kira to yell at Sterling Chester." I sighed. Nyisha sighed deeply. "It's kinda empty with out them. Now I don't even want to join Drama club or Comic Book club. It just won't be the same with out Ana _and_ Raymond going into a Naruto rant." She said and twirled a breadstick around her finger. Shay bite at it. "Hey, mine!" Nyisha said, then dropped it back on the plate. "Even _that_ isn't fun with out Ana's dirty comment." She pouted. "Geeze, Shay, I thought only Kira would be the one doing that." Hidan said. We burst into laughter while Shay choked on her food. Just like that, it felt like we were all there. I high fived Hidan. Nyisha squeaked. Shay as red as an apple. It was just like before Ana told us Kira wasn't the only one leaving. And just like that, disaster struck. Held back, guess who, Teona and Jasmine walked up to us. And guess who was back to being the hard core bitch she had always been? Jasmine.

The walked right up to Brianna and me and glared down at us. "_Excuse_ me. But I think you're in _my_ seat." Said Teona. That's what I hated about her the most. She emphasized words that didn't need it. Brianna glared up while I glared down. "What do _you_ mean, _you're_ seat. Last time I checked, we were here first." She snapped. "Yeah, but this is our table." Jasmine said. "Yeah, so move your _ass_." Teona said. "Fuck off, Teona." Is what I expected to hear from Ana. But Ana wasn't here. Neither was Kira. No way any of us were going to say anything to the girl who's been in bed with every guy in school. Then the miracle.

"Fuck the hell off, slut." Said some one at our table. I looked up and saw everyone gaping at me and I realized, _I_ said that to her. My mouth went dry. "What was that, _Shy girl?_" Teona said. I shook my head. "You _losers_ don't belong at this table." She said, and then she leaned over so Deidara could see down her shirt. "Ain't _that_ right blondie?" She flirted. "Um." Deidara said, sliding back. She slid forward, causing some hip to show. As if she had any. But my mind wasn't insulting her looks at the moment. All I could get through my head was_ that bitch was flirting with __**my**__ man!_ I stood up. "_What_ do _you_ want, slut?" she snapped. My mouth opened, then closed, then opened, then closed. Like a fish. "What is it _Fish face!_" She said. My fists clenched. This was hard. I had never thrown a punch to defend anyone unless it was sparring with my friends. I swallowed and I heard my voice echo. "_Back your slutty ass off of him you prick."_ I didn't even realize I said it until every person, even the officer, was staring at me and her. "_What?_" She snapped. "You heard me. You've already been with every god damned guy in this school. Even _Evan Ratchet_ and he's _gay_." I said. Evan dropped his tray and covered his mouth, turning as red as a tomato, perfect polished nails suddenly no longer the reddest thing on his body.

"He's obviously not interested in seeing your tits. Go fuck someone else's boyfriend." I said she glared down at me. She raised her fist like she was going to hit me. I looked her in the eye. "Like _anyone_ would want _you_." She said. I glared. "I may not be the girl everyone wants. But at least I'm not the girl _everyone_ had." I snapped with out missing a beat. She glared down at me and said something in Spanish. I don't speak Spanish, but I'm pretty sure she called me a slut. "Yeah, cause insulting me in Spanish makes you cooler than me." I said sarcastically. She glared down at me. "Step down, child." I said. She pulled back her fist and punched me in the face. I fell under the pressure of the punch. "Miranda, un!" I heard Deidara say. I clutched my jaw. Deidara dropped to his knees next to me and helped me up. I glared at Teona. Hidan had her in a head lock. Itachi held back Nyisha from beating the slut. Jasmine had fled the scene and was no where to be found. Deidara looked down at me. "Are you alright, hm?" He said. I nodded. "Yeah, I'll just hurt for a few days. Thanks, Danny." I said and winked at him, showing him I was well enough to be humorous. He smiled and kissed my head. I smiled back up at him.

"You're with him?!" Teona chocked out from under Hidan's arm. I nodded. "We've been together for a while, Teona. You're just a slut that likes to do other girls' guys." I said as Deidara massaged my jaw. "Bitch!" She yelled. She escaped Hidan's grip for a moment and knocked me on my ass again. Deidara caught me, making my butt land on the cement floor. Hidan threw his arm around her throat. "You leave her alone, slut or so help me I will kill you right here and now." He threatened. "Henry! Stop it! You know what Ana said!" I said in a panic. He looked at me. "Ana?! You work for that bitch?" Teona shrieked. "She's not a bitch, she's a genius. And she's a better person than you! She was kind enough to house us when the orphanage in Florida over flowed! She was nice enough to persuade her parents to let us stay until we got back on our feet. Are you doing that for anyone? No. You're just terrible." I was surprised to hear Itachi's outburst. I'd had my doubts- and not just me, but Tabby, Bri, Nyisha and Amanda- about him caring about her, with how she had his ex's soul inside her and all, but now we all knew. Itachi loved Ana more than anything in the world. Both of them. Ayu who? She was out of his life and he'd moved on. Sure, she looked like Ayu. But from the way Ana and Itachi described her, Ayu was a loner and had troubles expressing her self. Ana. Nope. If something was on her mind she said it.

The officer walked up and laid his hand on Teona's arm after Hidan dropped her. "To the principal's office, Teona. Now." He sighed. She glared. "Shaylee, bring Miranda Zachary, Henry Catholic and Danial Lewis to the office, please." Said the officer. "Yes, sir, Officer Wilks!" Said a familiar voice. Shaylee came up to us. "Hey Mim's." She said and smiled at me. "Shayleeeeeee!" Shay cheered. "Hey, Shay. Where's Demon? Oh that's right she graduated last year, huh?" She said. "Yup, I thought you did, too." I said, letting Dei massage my jaw. "I stayed as the office aid for a year. So where's Demon?" She asked. "Working at the Asylum." I said. Shaylee nodded. Shaylee lead us to the office and we waited. Miss. Jackson called some one. I had a bad feeling I knew who.

"Put me through to Miss. Black please." She said. Shit.

Ana's P.O.V.

I rubbed my temples. Man, the summer intern had _no_ idea what he had been doing! I pulled out my iPod and went to the voice memos. "Note to self. Last month of school, train the summer intern." I said and saved it as "Summer Note." I sighed. I had a lot of cleaning up to do. There was a knock at my door. I took a gulp of my and tried to look busy. "Come in." I said, feeling like a badass Hokage. "Miss. Black?" Said Keisha Colings, my secretary who was six years older than me. "Keisha, I told you that you can call me Ana. We are friends." I said and typed in some information on one of the inhabitants. "Right, sorry, Ana." She said. Keisha was pretty. She had hazel eyes and long dishwater blonde hair that reminded me of Kira's hair. She was about two inches taller than me. She had wire glasses that made you think of Harry Potter.

I pulled my reading glasses off. "What is it, Keisha, I'm rather busy at the moment. Richardson didn't do well at keeping record on the inhabitants here." I said and filled in another set of progress notes. "I'd say, whenever I walked in here he was sleeping or playing a game on his phone." She said I looked at her over the tops of my glasses. "Focus, Keisha, we are at working hours." I said. She nodded. "Right, you have a phone call from the High School. Miss Jackson." She said. "Line one." I put my glasses on my loaded desk. "Thank you, Keisha." I said. She left and I reached for my office phone. _Has he really gotten into trouble _that _quickly? It's still lunch hour!_ I thought as I pressed line one and answered.

"Ana Black, how can I help you Linda?" I said calmer than I felt. "Two of the orphans you are housing got into a fight with Teona Gonzales today, not more than an hour ago. All of them are in my office right now." She said. "All of the boys?" I asked. "No, Mr. Lewis, Mr. Catholic and Miss. Zachary are all in my office. Teona is in Mrs. Peterson's office with Officer Wilks." She said. Ah, Wilks, one of the smartest Officers on the force other than my own father. "Danny got in a fight? Henry I'd expect, but Danny?" I asked. "Please just come." Linda said. I sighed. Alright, Linda, I'm on my way." I said and hung up. I grabbed my keys and locked my door.

"I'll be back, Keisha, I've got important things to clean up." I said and went to Mr. Robertson's office and told him there was a mess I had to clean up at the School and climbed in the van and drove over, scowling the whole way. I walked into the school and glared in the school. I fixed my face and leaned into the office. "'Scuse me, Ralph, I need a visitor's pass." I said as calmly as I could. Ralph tossed the pass to me. "See you later, Black." He said. I nodded and left the office and headed down to the councilors'. I felt the students stare at me. Some were familiar, some weren't. I walked into the Councilor's office, with an unhappy look on my face. Mrs. Gonzales and Mrs. Zachary were all there. I pressed my lips into a thin line and ignored Mrs. Gonzales's death glare. Consuela and the Black family did not have a good history. Apparently she had a problem with her daughter not being a prostitute. And I could see why. Teona and Consuela could have been twins. Same shirts with identical lace bras peaking out, identical shorts and identical boob jobs. I'd bet they even weighed the same.

Ignoring the glare, I glared at Deidara. He grinned sheepishly while massaging Miranda's jaw. I cocked an eyebrow at Linda. "She was hit." Linda said. "She _insulted_ me. Called me a _whore_." Teona said with fake tears in her eyes. I glared at her. A glare that said _bitch to some one who cares_. "Alright before I hear any stories about how your precious child." I said sarcastically. "Could do no wrong. I want to see the video." I said. Linda nodded at officer Wilks. He showed me the footage. Audio and everything. I heard Teona tell Miranda and Brianna to move their asses. Miranda had just stared down while Brianna had tried to get Teona away. When Miranda's mouth opened and she told Teona to fuck the hell off. I resisted laughing with pride as the quiet girl of the group opened her mouth and was telling Teona to back off.

"See?!" Teona said as the video ended. "She _insulted_ me! Slut! Whore! Arrest _her_!" Teona said, pointing at Miranda. Mrs. Zachary opened her mouth to say something to Teona, but I beat her to it. "Shut the fuck up. We just watched the entire thing. No one is going to believe your shit now. It's easy to understand. Miranda was pissed that Teona was trying to get with her boyfriend. And when Teona wouldn't take the hint, she tried putting it in words she under stood. In a blind rage, Teona threw the first punch. Miranda never punched back. Henry, in attempt to save his attacked friend, grabbed Teona in a full nelson at first and when she wormed her way out of it, he put her in a head lock that she couldn't escape. Danial shouldn't even be here. He was just massaging Miranda's hurt jaw. If anyone is at fault here, it's Teona." I said. "Thank you for summing up what we just _saw_." Teona snapped. I smiled, tilted my head to the side and said; "Just making sure certain people understood the video." Teona lunged at me. I grabbed her arm, flipped her and chicken winged her and pinned her to the wall.

"Thank you for the live demonstration on how you have no respect for your superiors." I said to her with a sweet smile. "You're no damned superior to me." She snapped. I smiled wider. "Oh, yes I am. I've graduated and working as a psychologist at the asylum, but I'm still in the age range where I can kick your ass if I wanted to. So shut up, and sit down." I said and tossed her into the chair next to her slut of a mother. Consuela had said nothing to her daughter or to any one the whole time. "Consuela, you haven't said anything. Come on, speak your mind, woman." I said and stared at her. "Don't you talk to me, you meddling whore!" Consuela said. "Mrs. Gonzales!" Linda said. "No, no, Linda. Let her get it out. If she attacks me I can send her out the window." I said and stared. I guess you could say I was blood hungry and looking for a fight. Well, I'm going to tell you now, you'd be right! I was tired of being pushed around by these whores. If they wanted a fight, I'd give them the fight. And I'd win. Consuela started swearing at me in Spanish. I laughed.

"Like mother like daughter, am I right? Alright I've had enough of this. I've heard enough." Mrs. Zachary said. "I demand Teona be suspended." She said with a dark glare. I nodded. "I agree. Miranda was showing her love for Danny by defending him from the same fate as many boys in this school have. And I'm not afraid to say it, either. I've been bullied by that child for to long." I said. Linda assigned the suspension. As I walked out, I realized we had been in there the whole day! Hm, time flies fast. I stepped out. Mrs. Zachary began ranting about Miranda's wound. "It's just a small bruise. I'll have her ice it." I said and we headed out to the van. Itachi sat in the front next to me while the others sat in the back. I sat in the front with a scowl.

"Ana, are you mad, hm?" Deidara asked. "Mad? MAD?! Mad doesn't even begin to describe how fucking pissed I am! I was hoping I'd be able to be home by nine thirty tonight, but, now I'm not going to be home until fucking eleven! I wanted to be home to spend time with my friends, my family and my boyfriend! But after this, hell no! I am going to be working my ass off just to be done by then. Every one better be fucking asleep by the time I am home. Even Pein and Konan. If anyone so much as wakes up when I'm home someone is taking the heat for everyone and I wouldn't want to be the one in my line of fire!" I yelled. We got home and I went back to work.

XxXxX Later XxXxX

I walked in and yawned. I just got home and it was twelve thirty in the morning. Deidara and Tobi were out cold on the couch. Yeah, I didn't allow Tobi to share a room with Tabby on school nights. I rubbed my eyes and hung up my coat. It was barely September and it was freezing out. I began to climb to my room, smirking at Pein and Konan in my parents' bed, all cuddled close together. And Sasori was wide awake and watching me. I sent him a glare. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked. "I'm a puppet. I don't sleep." He said to me with a teasing look in his eyes. I cracked my knuckles. "Hope your volunteering, If not... pretend to sleep and hope someone else is awake." Sasori fell back and snored. Kisame smacked him with a pillow. Sasori was a terrible liar. I knew he slept. He just had a bad case of insomnia. Fear induced. I smiled and climbed the stairs to my own room where Itachi was sound asleep, his arm out like he was waiting for me. I changed into my pajamas and slid next to him. He woke up at my movement. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and mumbled my name. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Again short, but longer than last time. You try writing four stories while having to memorize your lines for a play at the same time then complain. Anyways. This is the only chapter involving them in school. Unless, you know, I decide something epic enough to happen at school because I'm already writing a school fic. And for those who have asked no I do NOT know when The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard will be up and running SO DON'T ASK! (Again, PMS.) The next time I update this will before the Christmas Chapter, so don't get bitchy when I update all my other stories and not this one. God night and Merry Christmas!**


	24. Merry Christmas Danger is lurking

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. This is nothing more than a fan based fiction. Please support the official release.**

3rd person P.O.V.

Before the girls and the Akatsuki could blink, the first trimester of school had passed quickly and the finals had also passed. It was now December. And not just any day of December. It was December 25. Christmas day. Ana was off work for Christmas and thank goodness, too. Five in the morning, Tabby came bounding into the room, a small, red box in her hands. The small girl leapt on the bed, waking Ana and sending Itachi into protect mode. He shot up and sent the little girl flying across the room. Tabby clutched the box to her chest protectively. Itachi's arm had flown around Ana in order to protect her. His sharingan had been activated out of fear. He saw Tabby holding on to the box at the foot of the bed and stared. She pounced again on to Ana, making sure that she didn't touch Itachi. She shoved the box in Ana's face.

"Merry Christmas, Ana!" Tabby said as Hidan and Kira entered the room due to Tabby's shriek. Both were tired because Kira had been chewing Hidan out for- "Jashinists don't celebrate Christmas. Is that what you were screaming about?" –that. Tabby looked at him, then turned to Ana. "But Ana is Christian." She said and pushed the present back in her face. Ana pushed it away. "Do you not remember anything? I converted to Jashinism a year ago with Kira. But, what the hell, I'm not passing up free gifts." Ana said and snatched the box and opened it and stared at a Jade Dragon necklace. "Cool." She said and set it back in the box. "Where'd you get it?" she asked. "From under your bed." Tabby said after a moment. "It was already wrapped and everything!" Ana smiled. "Congratulations, you gave me the gift I was going to give to Miranda. You forgot to go to the store didn't you?" She asked. Tabetha face palmed and nodded. "Yeah…" She said. Ana got up and dove under her bed. A box flew up to Tabby. Tabby opened it and stared at a necklace with the same dragon imprint, only light orange. "Merry Christmas." She said and tossed a box to Kira and Hidan.

"I thought you converted?" Hidan said as he opened his box and pulled out a silver pocket knife that had a dragon carved into it. "Yeah, but everyone would have bitched at me if I didn't give them something. And seeing as how you guys were here I thought I might as well get ya something, too." She said as Kira pulled on a necklace with the same dragon imprint on it only with a smoky purple stone. "Thanks Ana!" She said and pulled it on. Hidan kissed Kira's head. She blushed deeply. They all left. Tabby went and pounced on everyone. When she jumped Pein and Konan, Pein almighty pushed her against the wall. Ana tossed boxes to them. Konan got a new hair flower that made her eyes stand out. Pein… got dragon earrings. She stared at her. She smirked. "Music-Loving-Anime-tard has an active imagination. They way she continued to rant about your piercings made me think it would be hilarious to give you earrings for Christmas. I was right." She said. He shrugged and put them. The laughter of all who was awake woke everyone else up. Ana gave the rest of the Akatsuki their presents.

Itachi got a knife sharpener. It was hard to tell if he liked it or not. But then again, it was hard finding if he had emotions. Tobi got mask shiner. (It was actually shoe polish from Payless Shoe Store, but Ana traded the label and he bought it.) Kakuzu got a dollar. It was kinda funny how he got excited over it. Deidara got clay. Sasori got a stick. (Prank gift from Ana and Kira. They actually got him a Marionette. Witch Deidara said was creepy, un.) Kisame got a trout. (Which he ate) Zetsu got a steak… freshly killed. (Ana lives in front an abandoned farm. Zetsu got the last cow.)

It was pretty good. The gifts, anyways. Everyone seemed to enjoy them. Even Pein. When the sun rose, all of the girls came back. All got necklaces with dragon imprints on them. Different colored stones tough, Miranda's was jade, of course. Amanda's was blue. Brianna's was dark green. Nyisha's was dark brown. Shay's was red. Ana pulled out her own. Her stone was a dark, almost black gray. "I got us these because I thought we needed an upgrade. The Dragons around knifes will be for everyday. These are for business." She said with a grin. Everyone had a great holiday. The day passed quickly. Filled with watching the Indiana Jones Movies and then watching the Teen Titans Marathon. The girls all left for home and everyone settled into bed. It wasn't long before all were asleep. All except Kira and Hidan. "So this is what you do on Christmas? Just sit around in your night cloths?" Hidan asked. "Yeah, that's what we do, but it's not what Christmas is about." Kira said. Hidan stared at her, asking for an explanation. She sighed.

"Years ago, on December twenty fifth, Christ, the savior was born in a little town called Bethlehem. He was laid in a manger, because the inn had no room for a man and his pregnant wife. The innkeeper had let them stay out in the barn. While not too far way, sheppards gazed up at the angel of the lord as he told them of the birth of Jesus Christ. He sent the sheppards to the Town of Bethlehem and three wisemen brought him gifts of frankensince and mer and gold. No one knew that Jesus would grow up to teach the ways of his father and save the world from sins by paying his life. Witch is why we celebrate Easter later in the year. Christmas is the day we celebrate the birth of Christ." She explained. Hidan scrunched up his nose. "I don't get it." He said. Kira let out a growl of frustration. "You wouldn't!" She said and lied down to sleep. And soon both, Hidan and Kira, were sound asleep. No one through out the city would have seen the man sitting on the roof of the one tall building that had the perfect view of all of the girls' homes. He pressed a button on his communicator.

"The message is in… No, lord. They don't expect a thing… yes… No worries." He said and smirked. "I will finish this soon."

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! XD What will happen now? Will I be finished by new years? Is Evil Angels counting down? Are the Akatsuki going to die? I don't know yet, maybe, yes, who knows? Me. That's who… lol…. Anyways. See you all later! **

**You read, you may as well review, right?**


	25. Almost finale

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. This is nothing more than a fan based fiction. Please support the official release.**

Ana's P.O.V.

"Even on school in-service?" Itachi asked as I filled out more files. "Unfortunately. I have to work my way to my days off. I just can't believe how fast this year is going by. Before I know it, my parents will be home. And I'll have to move you all some where else." I sighed and pulled my glasses off. Itachi stared at me from the other side of my desk. "Don't stare at me like that." I said. He smirked and kissed my head over my desk. "Cant help it." He said with a smirk. I smiled at him and went back to work. I wasn't kidding when I said this year was going by fast.

It was already spring. It would only be a few weeks before spring break would be upon us. Then I would get a message from my parents at when they were going to be back. And I'd have to find a new home for anyone who wasn't going to the school. Then I'd have to work on trying to find away to keep an eye on our fictional characters along with work and trying to help Kira find a job. I sighed slightly. I knew it was coming. Good bye was getting close. I looked up at Itachi out of the corner of my eyes. Was I the only one thinking about the future? How we would lose them? I mentally kicked myself. Why was I falling so hard when I knew I'd be hurting harder than I loved him anyways? I kicked my self in real life. I can't think of it. I need to enjoy being with them while I still had them. _**Focus, Black! **_**Mkazo!** I thought. _Wait? I'm speaking to my self in Swahili? __**You think in Swahili in your sleep. I've picked some up. **__Thanks for using it against me. _ I watched Itachi out of the corner of my eye.

He drifted about my office and all over. I could tell he was bored. "Itachi, If your bored, then why don't you head home?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't want to leave. Not yet, at least." He said. "Is there something you want to tell me, Itachi?" I asked, not looking away from the file I was working on. "No, nothing." He said. I looked at him. "Itachi." I said in my serious tone that I used to get him to tell me about Ayu. "I'm not hiding anything from you, Ana. Though, I think you're hiding something from me." He said and unfolded a piece of paper and held it out to me. I looked at it. It had numbers along it with each Akatsuki members' names with them. All except one name. Tobi's name. It was on there, but it didn't just say "Tobi" like all the others. It said "Tobi Revealed." And that's where the line ended. I stared at it.

"What is this?" He asked. The numbers that were on the paper weren't just numbers. They were the numbers of which episodes each member died plus the most recent one on there revealing Tobi's true identity.**(A/N: No, I'm not telling if you couldn't figure it out a few chapter's ago.) **"It's just a small reminder that I made recently." I said. "A reminder for what?" He asked. Ugh. I was going to have to lie to him. I sighed. "So if I want to remind my self of what happened here, all I have to do is go onto a web site and see you." I said and continued to work. Itachi set the paper on my desk and sat down. "I'm sorry." He said. "I don't understand why you're apologizing to me." I said. He shrugged. "I just felt like I needed to." He said.

"They found away, didn't they?" I asked. He looked up at me in surprise. I kept my gaze on my computer. "Who?" He asked. "Pein and Konan. They found away to get you back, didn't they?" I said, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice. "I should go." He said and stood. I stood to, but I moved faster and got to the door before him and looked up at him. "Itachi." I said. He stared down at me. "You're not leaving until I get my answers." I said. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I stiffened. He knew that melted me. I just wanted to hug him and never let go. Just too bury my face in that soft, beautiful hair of his. To feel his arms around me and to have him hold me like he never wanted to leave. And to kiss his soft, gentle lips- NO! I can't give in! Not until I got my answers! I swallowed my desire.

"Can we talk about it later? At home, maybe?" He asked, giving me a sad puppy face. "Nope." I said and leaned against the door. He sighed. "Now you have to answer another question. When the hell did you learn the puppy face?" I asked. He smirked at me and leaned over me. My heart beat sped up. _**Oh, god. **__Jashin. __**What ever!**_ "Your cousin is quite the master at it." He said. He leaned down to kiss me. Our eyes closed and I was about to give in when- _**ANA! Focus!**_ My eyes flew open and I pushed him away and gave him a negative look. "You can't weasel your way out of this one, weasel-kun." I said, with a slight tease on my lips when I used the meaning of his name. He sighed. "You're not giving up are you?" He said. "Nope. Not until I get the answer. Did they or did the not find a way back?" I asked. He sighed and didn't say anything for a moment.

"Yes. They found a jutsu to get us home."

I looked down and fought away tears. I folded my arms. "So then this is it? You came here to say goodbye?" I asked. "No. We don't know when we're leaving. But Ana, please don't tell the girls." He said. "Why? So it will kill them when you leave?" I asked. "No. None of us want to see you girls fall apart. Especially now. Please don't tell them." He said gently, resting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. "You do know that if I do tell them, I'll make sure that they don't make it obvious that they know, right?" I asked. He pulled me into a hug. "I know." He said. We stayed like that for a bit. "The jutsu is called Universal Style; Dimensional Passage." He said. I held on to him tightly then pushed away. "Be safe." I said and went back to my desk. "Ana." He said. "It's better this way, Itachi. You don't belong in this world. I understand. We all do." I said and continued to work.

"I'm offering one last time, Ana. Come with me." He said. I stared down at my lap. "We'll leave Kakuzu here and he can help the girls. Please." He said. I bit my lip. "I can't, Itachi." I said. "Then I'll stay here." He said. "Did you not hear what I just said? You don't belong in this world! You have to go home! It will be better for all of us. You're not supposed to exist in this world at all! I can't live my life with a fictional character. People will think I've actually lost it. When you go home, you have to forget about me." I said. He grabbed my arm. "I couldn't forget you if I tried." He said. "Go back to the house. I'll meet you there later." I said and went back to work and continued to fight off tears. He slipped a hand under my chin and kissed me. He pulled away and sent me a longing look and turned to leave. I went back to work. He stopped at the door and gave me one last look before leaving. When the door shut and I was sure he was gone, I broke down and cried.

Brianna's P.O.V.

We sat in Ana's attic. It had to be three in the morning and she just got back from work. Kira yawned. "Okay, Ana, what the hell is it this time?" Kira asked. Ana stared out the window. "I brought you up here to get your cries out now because what I'm about to say the Akatsuki can't know we know." She said. We all looked at her. She sighed. "Today at work. Itachi told me that Pein and Konan had found the way back. And it wont belong before it's time for them to leave." She said. Silence hit as the news hit us like a ton of gold falling from the sky on us. Like in the movie, _The Mask of Zorro_ to that one captain guy that killed Zorro's brother.

I dropped to my knees with a few of the others. Tabby was stiffening her sobs. Kira was fighting off her own. Shay was fighting down sobs and failing. Nyisha was crying silently. Miranda was sitting and crying silently like Nyisha. Amanda was hysterical. I felt numb. I knew I was crying because my face itched like it did when I cried really hard. But my muscles were frozen. It was like I was floating. I was suddenly cold even though the house was warm for a spring night in Idaho. Ana's hands were in fists and tears were running down her cheeks. "We can't let them know we know in any way. We can't drop clues. We can't break down. We can't let them see us like we are now. We just have to enjoy them while we still have them." Ana said. We sat there and cried for who knows how long. I don't know how I stood and was able to go back to the room I was staying in for now with Zetsu. I don't know how I was able to move myself. But I do know that when I saw Zetsu sound asleep like I hadn't even left, the tears flooded over again.

Amanda's P.O.V.

The morning came to fast. Ana was telling me to get up for breakfast. Kisame was nudging me to wake me up. I finally sat up and changed. Forgetting Kisame was in the room, I changed in front of him. He stared at me after I turned around and sat down on the bed. "Amanda." He said. I looked up at him. "Are you alright? You seem rather distant." He said. I remembered Ana had told us not to say anything. "I'm just tired. I was up past four doing studying for the Math final." I said and forced a smile. He chuckled. "You shouldn't push your self to hard, cutie. I know you wanna pass, but you can't keep your self up like that." He said. I smiled. "I know." I said and kissed him. We went down stairs for breakfast. I noticed that three people were missing from the table. "Where are Pein, Konan and Ana?" I asked. "Pein and Konan needed to talk to Ana about something." Shay said. We all ate and tried not to look worried. Ana came back in with red eyes and a smile.

"Okay guys, I'm heading off for work, I hope you all will be able to entertain yourselves while I'm gone. See you all at six." She said and walked out the door. After breakfast I went back up to the room and tried to study for my math final. But I couldn't get my mind off of Ana's sad smile that morning. I shook my head. _Focus, Amanda. You gotta get your studying done!_ I thought and read on. There was a knock at the door. "Yeah?" I asked. "Kira and Shay want us to play something called twister. Do you want to join us?" Kisame asked. I shook my head. "I should study." I said. "Coulda woulda shoulda never hurt anyone before." He said. "Actually yes, it has. You should stop hanging out with Ana." I said and kept studying. "Coulda, woulda, shoulda." He said with a shrug. "Didn't give a." I finished. Kisame smiled. I sighed and shut my book. "I guess one game won't hurt." I said and went down with Kisame. One game turned into three. Three turned to seven. Seven turned to nineteen in a row that I won. And before I knew it, I had forgotten that this was the last time I would probably be able to spend with my boyfriend. And the last time I would probably be able to see Hidan chase Tobi with a knife when Tobi pushed Hidan over to get his left hand on green.

Nyisha's P.O.V.

I had a huge head ache after twister. I went outside for some fresh air. I was swinging out on the porch swing when Tobi suddenly came shooting past with Hidan not far behind him with a knife in the Jashinist's hand. "GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SUGAR HIGH BALL OF SHIT!" He yelled. "Dafuq?" I asked. "Tobi pushed him over on Twister when it came to left hand green." Kakuzu said from the door way. "I'm still surprised you keep losing." I said as he sat next to me. "I'm not particularly fond of bending my body in such ways." He said. I giggled. "That doesn't sound right." I laughed. He gave me a look. I shook my head. "Never mind." I said and stared at the sky.

"Kakuzu, can I ask you something?" I asked. "Go ahead, Nyisha." He said. I was silent for a moment. Should I really ask him? Would it be obvious? "Do you miss back where you came from?" I asked. He sighed and looked over at me. He thought about his answer for a bit. "Sometimes, yes, I do miss it a bit. But there's always something that makes me forget that world. And I feel like I belong here when I don't." He said. "And what's that?" I asked. He grabbed my hand. "You." He said. I smiled and hugged him. "I love you." I said. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I love you, too, Nyisha." He said and held me tighter, like he didn't want to leave. Like he never wanted to let me go. And I honestly wouldn't mind if he never did. If Ana didn't go back with them, maybe I could? Should I ask? No. That would be a dead give away that we knew. I looked at the sky and saw how beautiful my world was. I knew that just by looking at it, I couldn't leave. I needed Kakuzu, but I also needed the Akatsugirls. I couldn't leave with out them. Even if I tried.

Kira's P.O.V.

I helped Ana wake everyone up on Monday. As soon as they were at school or where ever I made them go, I went over to the asylum and went to talk to Ana. "Hey, Keisha. I'm going in to see Ana, Okay?" I asked. "Okay, Kira. Good to see you again." She said. I nodded and walked in. "Ana." I said. She was typing away at the computer. "Take a seat; I'll be with you in a moment." She said. I sat down and propped a foot up on her desk. She looked at me. "What is it Kira?" She asked and kept typing. "We need you talk about them leaving." I said. "There's nothing to talk about, Kai. We can't stop them from leaving." She said. "What did Pein in the ass tell you?" I asked. She dropped her hands from the key board and pulled off her glasses and rubbed her eyes then removed her hat and ran her hands through her hair. Her white streak fell into her face and she tucked it behind her ear and sighed. "Spring Break. That's when their leaving." She said. I looked at my foot. "So one week is all we have?" I asked. "They want to give us more than two days to recover." She said. "I've already arranged drop sheets for them for Thursday. We'll have one day with them." She said.

"Then we'll make the best."

**HAPPY NEW YEAR. And tomorrow morning, is the official 1 year anniversary of Evil Angels! Whoo-Hoo! XD XD XD that means I've spent an entire year on a fanfiction. Sad… Well, see ya probably tomorrow for the finale of EA!**He said. "Is Kaku


	26. The danger is gone Goodbye for now

**My goodness guys… Not only is it a new year, but it is the one year anniversary of Evil Angels tomorrow. 1-2-13…. And I hope you all had a good time reading. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: this is fan based. Masashi Kishimoto-san owns Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. Please support the official release.**

3rd person P.O.V.

He said. "Is KakuThe week was drawing to an end. All of the girls that were supposed to be in school skipped so they could have their last day with their boys. Ana took the day off from work. No one wanted to miss this. That morning, all of the girls and the Akatsuki sat on the couch and waited. Kira said there was something she wanted to show them. So they waited and Kira came stumbling down from the stairs and was holding a DVD in her hand. "What is that, Kira?" Ana asked. Kira grinned at her. "I had this made just for Ana awhile ago. It was meant for Mo, too. I'm sure she's watching from heaven." She said and inserted it into the DVD player and hit play. The room was filled with the sound of a harp being played, then a voice that sounded like Ana's began to sing, then came Ana's voice. Ana recognized the song being sang. "Our first hit!" Ana whispered. Kira nodded. "There's more." She said and Kira's voice filled the room as a film of two girls sitting at a desk with guitars and a pen in one's hand. The first hit became background music.

"Back in the year of 2000, Ana and Moriah Black began to show an interest in music. They learned to play guitar at an early age. By the age of six, Ana and her twin, Mo, had written thirty eight songs, and sang them. They got some of their closest friends together and formed a band to play in fun with these songs. In 2006, the girls were found playing in Florida in their Aunt's garage. They began their career at an early age…" Across the screen were pictures of Ana, Mo and Kira having fun with other band members that have moved out of their lives and no one could remember the names of as they grew up in fame. "Ana and Mo and their band never broke off from their old lives. Every year, Ana and Mo would travel to Florida for Ana to compete in the Junior Tennis Tournament and for Mo to enter the surfing contest. In 2008, During Mo's contest, Moriah Black fell off of her surf board, and was killed by a shark. After the death of her sister, Ana tried to carry on the band of Black and Cats, but could not continue. And retired from music. Not long after, at age fourteen, she was bitten by the acting bug and began a career as an actress. She began to date teen dream sensation, Mitchel Musso." Ana turned red at the mention as a picture of her and Mitchel holding hands on the beach came up on the screen. "Once again, fame became too much for the young star, and she had a break up with Mitchel Musso. The star hung up her microphone for good." And the video ended.

"Oh, Jashin why did you have to show that?" Ana asked as she blushed. "It was sweet but really? Showing pictures of me with my ex in front of my new boyfriend?" She asked. Itachi pulled her close and hugged her. "I'm fine with it. No need to freak out." He said. Ana puffed up her cheeks. He kissed her on the head. Kira laughed at them. "Then I have this." She said and put another DVD in. "What's this one?" Miranda asked. "Welcome to the Miami Dance Off! I'm your host, Victoria Justice" Said Victoria. "And I'm your other host, Justin Beiber!" Said JB. Hidan, Ana, Tabby… okay, everyone hissed at Beiber. They watched through the dance off as they had climbed their way to dancing victory. All were smiling at each win and all were cheering again when Ana held up the trophy for them. And that was the trip down memory lane.

Tabby sighed. "That was so fun. It's too bad school had to come and ruin it." She said. "Yeah, it's too bad all of it had to end." Nyisha said and squeezed Kakuzu's hand. "All good things must come to an end." Ana sighed. "So what happens to the bad things? Do they just stay there forever and ever?" Brianna asked. "They leave eventually." Miranda said as they all laughed. "I wish we could do it again." Kira said. "If we could do it again, I wouldn't hesitate. The only thing I'd change is Sasori tricking me into getting drunk." She said and gave Sasori a look. He threw his hands in the air defensively, like he thought Shay was going to hit him. They all laughed again. Thunder boomed in the distance, making Tabby squeak. Lighting shot across the sky and Ana jumped into Itachi's arms. Kira looked out the window. "The weather man said we were due for a rain storm. It must be rolling in." Kira said. "Then we better do it now." Pein said. All froze over. Pein and Konan stood and went in to the back yard. The rest followed. Even Ana, despite her fear of lightning. "You're leaving now?!" Tabby asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "We have to. We don't belong in your world, girls." Konan said, giving them a sorrowful look.

"No!" Ana suddenly yelled. Everyone looked at her. The way the wind whipped around them, throwing Ana's hair around in a way that made her look scary. She looked directly at Pein. "You told me you weren't leaving for another two days!" She yelled. "Ana, we have to go while there's a storm coming. I told you that. You said because of the unpredictable weather it would be two days after when we got the storm." He said. "You _lied_!" Ana yelled, seeing right through Pein's obvious lie. She had never said anything about the unpredictable weather of Idaho to Pein or Konan. In a flurry, she ran. Yeah, you read that right. The leader of the Akatsugirls _ran_. "Ana! No! The storm!" Kira yelled as rain began to pour out of the sky. Kira tried to chase her, but the rain was so thick she couldn't see her sister any more. She came back to the girls and the Akatsuki as they huddled together to keep together. "Where's Ana?" Itachi yelled over the rain. "I lost her! I couldn't see her and I lost her!" She yelled back. "I thought you could hear foot steps!" Pein yelled. "Not over this damn rain!" Kira yelled. "Let's go inside! It's cold!" Tabby said. All went inside. Itachi stared out the window into the hopeless rain. _Please, Ana, be alright. Come back safely. Please._

Ana's P.O.V.

I ran on and on. I couldn't see where I was going. Through my tears and because of the thick rain. All I knew is I had been running for an hour in soaking wet clothes and I was lost in my home town and my hat was at home. I kept going. Lightning struck by me as I ran. I shrieked and threw my self under the canopy on a nearby tree. I just sat there and cried and cried and sobbed. I buried my face into my arms and legs and couldn't stop crying. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped and looked up. There was a strange man in front of me. _Danger!_ My warning bell said. I opened my moth to tell him I was fine. "I can help you keep them." He said. My jaw dropped. "I know about them, yes. I'm quite associated with many dimensional travelers. I know away to keep them here. But I'll need you to cooperate. Can you do that for me?" He asked. I thought about it. Keep them? Just for a little while longer? I heard a buzzing in the back of my head, but I said; "I'll do it." And he led me to a warehouse not far away. Apparently I had run for more than an hour. I stepped inside. "Send a text to some one who was with them and tell them you're in danger and you need help." He said, not turning on the light. I turned on my phone and sent a text to Kira.

Kira's P.O.V

I sat on the couch and stared at my feet. "Kai. She'll be alright." Hidan said, wrapping his arm around me. "I hope so." I said. He hugged me tight. I buried my face in his neck. I felt my phone vibrate against his leg. "Whoa, what the fuck?" He said as I pulled out my phone. "It's Ana!" I said and read her text as everyone gathered around me. "What does it say?" Shay asked. I felt my body freeze. "She's in danger! I think she's hurt!" I said. "Where is she?" Itachi asked. I texted back. She sent back _warehouse 8 on the far side of town._ I told Itachi where to go. The Akatsuki ran out. "You all stay here, we'll get Ana." Pein said. I nodded. They opened their wings and flew to Ana's destination. "Be safe." I said as I watched them disappear into the clouds.

3rd person P.O.V.

Itachi swooped down into the warehouse. He was the first one in. "Ana?" he yelled into the warehouse. "Itachi! No! It's a tra-"Ana yelled and was gagged by the mysterious man. She tried to fight away. "Sorry, kiddos, your already trapped!" The man pushed a button and the door snapped shut. "Shit!" Hidan said. "Hidan! Go!" Pein ordered. Hidan rushed at the man that was holding the girl. "Uh-uh. If you make a move towards me, she dies." He said and placed a Kunai at her throat. "Who do you work for?" Itachi asked when Hidan stopped. "All questions answered after you cooperate. In the cages. All of you." He said. They stared for a moment, but walked into the cages. He shut the doors with a press of a button. Tobi glared at the man and clung to the bars. Itachi gave him an equally cold glare. "Now as for your question. I work for lord Orochimaru. He was tired of you being in the way, so he had me slip the blond brat a jutsu to send you here. While I finished the job here. And this was too easy once you fell in love with these girls! I don't know how easier you could make it! Yowch! I don't know how easier you could make it! Yowch! You little brat!" he said. Ana had bitten him and now there was blood on her teeth and covering his hand. He dropped the Kunai and Ana was able to break free. She ran up to Itachi's cage and yanked on the door.

"Ana run!" Itachi said. "I'm not leaving you to die!" She said and yanked harder. "Look out!" Tobi yelled. The man whacked her and she fell down and he put his foot on her back. He grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled. She shrieked. "I don't need you any more." He said and kicked her against the wall. She was unconscious on impact. "No!" Itachi yelled. The man yanked open the door and grabbed Itachi's arm and yanked him out. "You're first. And if you try anything funny, she gets a kunai through the brain." He said and yanked Itachi into another room. Hidan tried to tear open the bars. Ana suddenly stood and came over and yanked on the door. Nothing happened. "We'll be fine. Go save him." Hidan said. "But-" She started. "Go!" She backed away from the cage. "Fucking save him! Go!" He yelled. She ran towards the door. It didn't budge. "It's locked!" She said. "Do what you did to get me and Miranda out of the art closet, un!" Deidara called. Ana backed up aways then ran at the door with all her might. The door broke under the force. "No!" She yelled.

Ana's P.O.V.

No!" I screamed! All I saw was the basterd trying to tear out Itachi's wings and Itachi unconscious from the pain. "You fucking bitch!" I shrieked. My body moved with out me knowing it. I was mad, in a blind fury. A heard screams of fear and my arms felt warm. Soon I was in control again. And then I realized why my arms had been warm. And it terrified me.

They were covered in blood.

And not my blood. His. The basterd that tried to kill Itachi. I pushed myself back into a corner and just sat there, staring at the mess I'd made of him. He was dead, for sure. He was torn and mangled and bloody. I had ripped his throat out and messed him up so bad that no one would ever recognize him. I hoped Hidan would be able to dispose of this. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped and looked up. Itachi knelt by me. "It's okay. You're safe now." He said. I threw my arms around him and kissed him. "I was so scared. I didn't know what to do." I cried when we broke away. He held me close. "Shhh, it's alright. He's not going to hurt you now. You're safe." He said and picked me up and carried me out. He opened the cage and Hidan went and disposed of the carcass I left and then we flew home. I held onto Itachi the whole way. When we touched the ground and my girls ran out and hugged me in the slowing rain. They pulled me inside and washed my arms and I changed my cloths. We went down stairs after I was finished. I saw them all sitting together.

"You're still leaving." I said sadly. Itachi stood up and came and stroked my face. "We put you in danger. We have to leave." I shook my head. "I put myself in danger. He tricked me. He used some sort of genjutsu on me or something." I said. It wasn't a lie. He did put me under a genjutsu that made me not be able to hear Ayu when she tried to give me a warning. That was the buzzing in the back of my head. Itachi kissed my head. "We still have to go. We don't belong in this world, Ana." He said. We went into the back yard. "We'll try to get back to you as soon as we can. I promise. I love you, Ana." He said and kissed me good bye. "I love you, too. And don't take to long, alright?" I said and fought back tears. I slipped my old Akatsugirl necklace around his neck. "Don't ever take it off." I said. "Not even to die." He said. I kissed him goodbye while the girls kissed their boys good bye. Except Tabby. She hugged Tobi. I broke away from Itachi and hugged Hidan good bye. "Thank you. For everything." I said. He rubbed my head. "I'll miss you kid. Especially you're cooking. The school I won't miss a bit." He said. I laughed.

I hugged Kisame. "I'll kick any boys' ass that tries going out with Amanda. I will resort to a Jashinist ritual if I have to." I said. Kisame smiled at me. "Thinks kid." He said. "No problem, sharky." I said. I hugged Deidara next. "The thing that bums me out the most is I never got to see you blow up Tobi." I said. He grinned. "I was to worried I would accidentally hit you while you were trying to beat him with the spatula, hm." He said. I laughed. I hugged Kakuzu next. "Watch Nyisha for me, alright?" He asked. "I've got my eyes on her, don't worry." I said. I went to Sasori after Kakuzu. "I'll make sure she won't do anything unnaturally stupid for her while your gone." I told him. He chuckled. "Make sure you watch out for yourself, too." He said. "Will do." I said and moved on to Zetsu. "I'll keep her from falling off of cliffs." I told him. "Good. **I want her back in one piece.**" He said. I smiled and went to Tobi. "You'll be missed to you funny little child." I said and, yes, I hugged Tobi. "Watch that cousin of yours. If she's been with any guy when I come back for her, some one will pay." He whispered. "Don't say things to get my approval, Obi. I'm still on to you." I whispered back. He finally crushed me. "Tobi will miss Ana-chan and Tabby-chan sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o much!" He cried. "Tobi….. Can't breathe…. Let go." I choked out. He dropped me. "Sorry, Ana-chan." He said. "That's okay." I said and rubbed his head. I went up to Pein and Konan and hugged them each. "Bye Konan. I'll miss you. Bye, Pein in the ass. I'll miss you, too. Remember. Don't fuck with the Irish." I said. He nodded. I went back to Itachi. "I love you." I told him. He kissed me one last time. They went and stood in position to leave. The girls and I stood back. They made the hand signs.

"_Universal Style; Dimensional Passage no jutsu."_ They said. One by one, they slowly sunk in to the black holes that took them back home. One by one, the girls broke down. I stood tall and forced back tears. "I love you." Itachi said before he finally slipped away and was gone before I could tell him that I loved him, too. When they were all gone, I fell to my knees and sobbed. I looked at the sky as it began to clear. And I broke into heartbroken sobs with my girls. This was a pain that even Pein wouldn't understand.

~The End~

**The end. The two words we all, reader and writer, dread. Thank you all for reading. Thank you to VeeandreaHart for giving me new ideas. Thank you to The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard (The-MLAT for short XD) Special thanks to SakuraKiss444, Beyond Birthday Friday the 13, Deidara'sgal10, Thunder Krystal, and AngelWings0409. Thank you all for being such faithful readers. Stay tuned for the epilogue! **


	27. Epilogue

**Here's your epilogue! I hope you enjoy it.  
>Once again and for the finale time, Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine.<strong>

Ana's P.O.V.

They still haunt our dreams. We wake up in the middle of the night crying for them. We are in pain. I might be the one who is inn the most in pain. Every time I close my eyes, the image of Orochimaru's henchman is there. It doesn't scare me, though. I actually like seeing it. But when I see Itachi there. The heartbreak returns. And now I am actually alone. One by one. My girls have, literally disappeared off the face of the planet. And I always wonder if I'm next. Or when they come for me. I've been able to comfort my self by having a home gym. Four years had passed since they left. Ayu always told me that four years to me was two years to them. I would be twenty one in two months while Itachi turned twenty two in two days.

I stopped my pounding on the punching bag and sat down on the bench. I was alone. When would they come for me? I knew that it was them coming for us, so why were they taking so long for me? I took a shower and went for a walk. I wished they would just come for me. Maybe I'd finally be able to be released from my pain if I could just see him again? I sighed. "You need to get your head out of the clouds, Ana. They aren't coming back." I told myself, but my heart made me believe they were coming back. I had quit being the psychologist at asylum and I now was working at Wal-Mart. I looked up at the night sky. It was probably 2:00am. I hummed to myself the song I had been working on with Shay when they came for her. I sighed. I missed Shay. And Kira. And Tabby. And Miranda. And Nyisha. And Brianna. And Amanda. Yeah. All of them were gone. Probably holding on to their boyfriends that they haven't seen for four years. I stopped walking and just stared at the stars. I was standing in the middle of the abandoned baseball field. The moon was pretty. Nice and full and reflecting off of my white streak. I had my hat attached to my belt loop with a keychain. Arms suddenly flew around me. "What the-?" I said as they began to pull me. "Hey let go! Stop!" I said and tried to get away.

"Ana, it's me!" And I froze.

**See you after I complete TNS. Happy new year y'all! **


End file.
